The Olympians
by Maggie Grey
Summary: Long ago, in ancient Greece, there was a time of titans and a time of gods. These great beings known as the Olympians have it all; wealth, beauty, power, and immortality. However, there is but one Olympian who has no desire for wealthy, beauty, power or even the title of an Olympian. Rather, the Lord of Death is fascinated by the idea of, one day, never waking up.
1. Spark

**IMPORTANT! It was only a matter of time. Half of my family is from Athens, so, of course, I had to write about Greek Mythology. Anyway, try as I might, I do not know all of the myths. So, if you know of any, just give me a brief summary of it so I can look it up if I don't know it. I know most of them, so any ones that may not be as popular as others would be a great help. Mostly myths that include Hades, because he is going to be a big part of this fanfic. Oh, and be fore warned, there is a lot of sex in Greek Mythology, but I will cut it down some so this whole fanfic isn't sex. Again, apologies for grammar mistakes and I do hope you enjoy, new and old readers. Check out Trickster Parts One and Two for Norse Mythology, Princess of Asgard for a Thor fanfic, and OUATS for a OUAT fanfic. And, as always, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"It dates back long ago, young one," she begins, sitting across from him, the only thing between them besides the air was the fire that she had brought with her. Such a thing had no place on earth with its flickering flames and radiating heat. It was much like a small sun or a yellow star dancing from the wood pile she insisted they make. She said it was from the heavens, the sky, which made sense. Such a thing as fire could only come from the sky. "Long before you were born."

He stares at her, curious and unsure. Who was this being and why had she come? She, sort of, just appeared out of nowhere. Sprung from nothingness and now sat across from him in this long toga held up by a single strap on only one of her shoulders. Her brown curls were tied up tight by a single piece of ribbon in the back of her hair, though some continued to hang before her matching brown eyes. She was beautiful, to say the least, and he was lustful. Still, she spoke of things that he has never heard, and so he contained himself. He listened, which was something that was difficult for him to do.

"The Titan-King of all that was," she continues, "and ruled atop Mount Othrys, his name was Uranus and he was your grandfather."

His sky-blue eyes remain still, unfazed by her words as he waits for more information. He always knew there was something special about him compared to these mere mortals that he inhabited the earth with. Always knew that he came from the heavens, and she was his proof.

"He was a tyrant," she explains, "and incarcerated many of his children into the depths of the earth, known as Tartarus."

Tartarus- the pit of never ending torture. The fire burning land of waste in which all evildoers should perish and be punished for all eternity.

"His wife and their mother Gaea, because of this horror enacted by her husband, created a great sickle. She then managed to convince one of her free children to castrate their father. He did so, the son's name being Cronus. He would then claim the throne of his father, but not before Uranus cursed Cronus with the same fate that had befallen unto him; Cronus would be slain by his own children, and so they shall rule the skies, the earth, and all that rests below.

"Cronus, at first, desired to ignore this curse, marrying Rhea. His wife began to produce children. The paranoia ensued, driving Cronus mad, and so he placed his brothers back into Tartarus and began to consume his own children the moment they were born.

"A daughter was the first, and he consumed her. She was followed by a son, then another daughter, shortly after, another son, and lastly, one last daughter. But she was not the last of the children. No. There was one other. One that managed to be spared from his father's wrath. One that Rhea managed to save and secure here ... on earth. The youngest and last child between the two.

"You were spared, young Zeus. Your mother saved you so that you could save your siblings and slain your own father."

He takes in a deep breath, scratching the growing stubble on his chin with delicate fingers. This was interesting news, one he would never expect to hear. He was meant to be a titan-no. Something greater. Something much greater than a titan.

Suddenly, abruptly, he decides to speak.

"You have come all this way," he says, "from the heavens above to Crete just to inform me of this story?"

The female titan straightens her back and dips her head slightly, as if bowing to her master.

"Your mother sent me to inform you of your destiny," she replies. "She wants you to take your place and fulfill the order that was given to you; to slay your tyrant father and create a new order from which his blood shall create. A war between those who desire change and the titans."

"A war between those willing to fight and the titans will not be easy," he states with truth to his words. He then shifts his blue eyes to her brown ones and questions, "What is your name?"

"Metis," she answers sweetly.

Zeus was not immensely wise for his young age, but by no means foolish. He rested his palms on his knees, still ever fascinated by the fire before him, knowing very well that he could possess it himself. He knew that if he were to ensue in this battle, fire would not be the only thing he would come to claim. Power, rule, abilities beyond belief, and maybe the stunning titan that sat before him. It was all possible, but it would take work. Much work, and work-despite what he wanted to believe-that he could not do alone.

"How do you propose," he starts to ask, "we release my brothers from my father's stomach?"

To that, Metis merely smiles.

* * *

Mount Othrys was a bleak place, suitable for any titan who craved blood and nothing more than death. The clouds that hovered around it were gray in color and hung low, blackening the sun's glow and making it seem as though the mountain was consumed in a wave of ash with dead lingering around it. It could make even the most happiest of spirits turn solemn just by its appearance.

The castle that stood tall upon the mountain top, as well, was that of something of gloom. The great formation of the stones made to create such a masterpiece were crumbling along the sides of the fading white, transforming into something along the lines of brown and green. Moss began to crawl upon the pillars that allowed entrance into Cronus' grand hall, leading to the throne room. Gray covered more pillars that lead you into the arch of the halls, past those to enter the great bedchambers of the large titan. The chambers that used to belong to his father, the chambers in which he had eaten all of his children, swallowing them whole.

Not killing them, no. Swallowing them preserved them, forever trapped in their father's stomach unless relieved by the one of them who roamed freely about the worlds. The youngest who had been spared the similar fate, the one destined to free them. They await for him in the pit of their father's stomach, stuck together for years in waiting; waiting to be released, waiting to be freed, waiting to fight.

Cronus, their prison, sleeps, while Rhea, their mother, sits awake in the bed that is half hers. She fumbles with her delicate fingers, recalling the moment she sent Metis away to collect upon her son to free his siblings and commence the war that was destined to be played. Metis had given her word and Rhea accepted it, the young titan would return with her son and the battle would begin shortly thereafter. The siblings must be released first so that they may join the battle, and together, the brothers would control all that remained afterwards.

Rhea looks over at her husband, wondering where it had all gone wrong. Perhaps it was the time when his mother convinced him to slay his father, dripping Uranus' blood onto the ground beneath them, creating new monsters, creating new beings. Or was it after all of that happened, when his father had cursed Cronus with a similar fate to his own? His son would take his throne and Cronus would suffer, the curse granted to the titan who laid beside her, sound asleep with their children trapped inside his belly. She could nearly weep if she did not wish to wake him.

She stares at him and all his form, curious as to how she fell for him in the first place. The white hair that had sprouted from his head and consumed his upper lip and dangled from his chin lost the same charm that it used to contain all those years ago. The green eyes, should they have been open, no longer held the same amount of charisma that they used to. Neither did his masculine appeal that bulged from his arms and chest, even around his legs. Nothing about him made her heart race as it used to before. Not even the sound of his voice that used to make her melt. Nothing.

To her, he was only a monster. A being who had stollen her happiness and cursed her with sorrow for the rest of her days, trapped in despair until the day her children were rescued and her husband should fall at the hand of her youngest. This is what she desired now. This was her wish.

"He comes for you, my children," she speaks in a near whisper, directing her voice to her husband's stomach as if her babies could hear her. "He travels with the titan I had sent to collect him and he comes to release you from your prison so that you may fight beside him. He comes for you, my children. Be patient. Be patient."

And for nearly two decades, they have been.

The door for the chambers is gently tapped upon, a young serving girl poking her head inside to catch the glowing eyes of her queen in the dark. The dim light from the torches mounting the corridors peeks in in a small beam from which the door no longer covered. The serving girl swallows hard before speaking.

"My Lady, Metis has returned with your son," she squeaks lowly. "They await for you in the feasting room."

To this news, Rhea nearly leaps from the bed and chants a battle cry of victory. But she forces herself to contain her enthusiasm, slowly slipping herself out from under the covers and grabbing the night toga that her husband had thrown onto the floor not too long ago. It used to be something special between them, but she was now nothing more than a hole for him to fill when he pleased. She covers herself in some shame that she was even bare to begin with, but the serving girl refused to show judgement or even withstand any for her queen. She knew the truth and she felt nothing but pity for her Lady.

"Come then, Agape," she says to her servant as she moves towards the door. "Let us welcome him. My son Zeus has returned."

The young serving girl Agape bows her head to her queen, stepping aside to allow the grand woman room to exit her husband's chambers. Soon all would change, both women think to themselves. Soon, there would be no more of this hiding in the shadows of the night. Soon, they would only converse of tactics during the daylight hours.

Bare foot and upon marble, Rhea walks towards the feasting room where she is told her son awaits for her, the only one she managed to save from her husband's consumption. Agape follows closely behind, excited and thrilled with how splendidly the queen's plan was falling into place, cheerful of the new reagin of titans that would some come. It was a task that she burdened herself with to not skip across the halls as a mere child would, but rather to compose herself in a professional matter. She was the right hand of the queen, and so she forced herself to act as one.

Outside of the feasting room doors, Rhea stops and takes a breath. She looks down to her handmaiden who stands beside her, looking up at her with those innocent blue eyes and immensely light brown hair. She almost didn't look Greek, but she was. Rhea smiled at her nervously, causing Agape's own grin to falter. She had been serving her queen since she was a child and her own mother served her, and so Agape was able to read Rhea's every expression, including this one.

"My Lady," she speaks in that same peaceful tone as she always does, "what troubles you?"

The Titan-Queen shifts her blue eyes down to the marble ground, taking in deep breaths through the nose and releasing them from her mouth. There was nothing to fear, she knew that, and yet ... she couldn't help but to tremble at the thought of seeing her son once again. She had been childless for so many years and now, suddenly, she was a mother again.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked her serving girl in regards to her son. "What if he hates me for sending him to earth? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't forgive me for what I have done?"

Agape turns fully to her queen at this, blinking up to her with her bright blue eyes through the bangs that curved into her lashes. Matter of fact, whenever it was that Agape blinked, the bangs twitched some, as if they were connected to her face.

"Whatever is there to forgive, my Lady?" Agape questions her queen, well aware that if she had been asking the king for a reply, she would surely have her head chopped off. "You did what you did to protect him. To save him from a similar fate of that of his siblings. What is there to forgive?"

Rhea releases a deep breath that she had been holding, running a delicate hand through her raven-black hair, bushing some off of her face and out of her blue eyes' vision.

"Children do not always understand why you do something," Rhea confesses. "Sometimes, they don't understand that everything you do, you do because you believe it is what is best for them as a parent."

A single tear dripped from one of the blue eyes of the Titan-Queen, but Rhea was quick to brush it away, hoping that no one had seen her moment of weakness. All the same, Agape was used to seeing her queen in sorrow and it had greatly depressed her.

On so many nights, when King Cronus left the bedchambers to attend to his hunger, Agape was summoned in by the queen to help her clean herself. Submerge in her in a marble mold of water with soaps, scrubbing the pain away, they did. Cronus used to be gentle, but he stopped being that way a long time ago. Now, Agape wipes up tears, fluids and blood whenever the king leaves the chambers in which the assault takes place and queen requests her handmaiden's services. On her hands and knees, Agape wipes the floor, cleanses the sheets, cleans the queen. On her hands and knees, Agape washes away the remnants of the brutal attack of her queen by her own king.

A tear was not enough to shake the servant girl of her composure, and so she extends a soft hand. And with that hand-the same one that has washed away all the pain for all those years-she grips the queen's with its tiny, nimble fingers to give some sign of comfort. The king may be cruel, but Agape was always there to remind the queen just how strong she was.

Rhea shifts her sapphire eyes over to the one who clutches her hand in her own, looking down upon the servant girl, remembering all the times that dear little Agape was there for her, and she finds that some spirit grows within her once again.

"My Lady," Agape speaks softly, "there is nothing to forgive, and if your son is of your blood and holds your intelligence, then he will know of such things."

To this, Rhea smiles some and grabs the servant girl's hand in return, giving her a reassuring squeeze of confidence.

"Thank you, Agape," Rhea mutters through her cracked voice before bringing in a sniffle and one last sharp breath. Her powerful composure returning to her, Rhea releases Agape's hand and pushes upon the feasting room doors to allow her entrance into the place her youngest awaited for her.

And there he sat, alone at the extending table with many candles consuming flickering flames of fire, the same substance that had bewilder him not too long ago. So this was heat? So this was light, so up close? So in your face? The mortals were so unworthy of such a thing.

Behind him, pacing, is the young titan Metis. The same one who had told Zeus of his heritage and his rightful place amongst the powerful beings in the sky. Her hands are knitted together behind her back by her fingers as she walks back and forth before the hearth, anxiously awaiting her queen. Her eyes are fixated on the floor, and the brown curls of her hair, despite being tied up, bounce about with every move she makes.

"May I present," Agape speaks more clearly and strongly, but no less calmly than she has before, "Queen Rhea of the titans and Mount Othrys."

Metis perks up her head, ceasing in her pacing, while the young Zeus shifts his blue eyes from the flames before him to his mother.

"And, may I present, Prince Zeus of the titans and Mount Othrys," Agape concludes with a small dip of the head.

Rhea is suffocated with joy as her eyes lock upon those of her son's, caught in the distance and the small glimmer of heat from the candles' flames that impaired her version of her child. But there he was, true as day, safe and sound across the room, seated at the table she had dinned at mere hours ago. Her son, her youngest, had finally returned.

"My queen," Metis speaks, stepping forward and giving a curtesy to her Lady. "A pleasure to be in your company once more."

Still dressed in her white toga with the golden buckle tied around her thin waist, matching sandals strapped around her calfs and feet, Metis was just as she appeared when she had left. Rhea would never admit that she was slightly jealous of the young titan's beauty, but never would she lift a finger to harm a hair on Metis' head. She did, after all, return her son to her. No simple task, but Metis had prevailed.

Rhea, in return, raised a hand to stop Metis' praise and welcome the titan as though she were a princess herself.

"Please," Rhea speaks, "no need to be so formal, Metis. Have a seat at my table, sit and drink with us." She turns her attention to Agape before continuing on.

"Wine, if you please, Agape," she says to the servant girl, to which the light haired beauty dips her head in compliance and wanders into the corner of the feasting room to prepare chalices for her superiors.

"Sit," Rhea says again to Metis, but it wasn't an order, rather a request, and one that Metis took.

The young titan pulled out the chair beside Zeus, who was ever so pleased that such a seductive creature would choose to sit beside him. He holds in his lust as he has done before, and reminds himself that there should be time for it later.

Rhea, as always, sits at the head of her table and crosses one leg over the other. It wasn't a very queenly gesture, but here she was in the dead of night, speaking to someone who should be in her husband's stomach, in a night toga, drinking wine. Nothing about the scenario was queenly at all, so what was the point or purpose of acting like such a being? Rhea saw none.

"You are my son," she says to the only male in the room, who was examining his mother silently, and yet, Rhea could feel the scrutinizing gaze upon her from the moment she entered the feasting room. Zeus, her son, was debating on whether or not he should believe that she was his mother. "The young Zeus, am I correct?"

To that, the young titan seemed to agree with her, deducing that there couldn't be a mistake. This was his mother and he was her son. Why question it anyway? The perks that came along with the fact was enough to convince anyone to be the son of Rhea.

"I am," Zeus confirms. "And you are my mother, the Titan-Queen Rhea, wife of the Titan-King Cronus ... my father."

"And tyrant," Metis curses, to which Zeus snaps his gaze to her with some small amount of anger. She dare interrupt him while he speaks? Her appeal glowed to him. It gave him a reason to smack her around some ... later. Not now.

Metis, however, soon caught the error of her ways, and so bit her tongue with disgust in herself.

"Apologies, my Lady and Lord," she directs to Rhea and Zeus. "It was not my place."

"But it is truth, Metis," Rhea agrees. "Cronus is a tyrant and one that must be vanquished."

Agape approaches the table with a tray in her hands, balancing three chalices upon it. She first sets one down before the queen, earning a sincere smile from Rhea's lips before setting one down in the place of Zeus. From him, she got an inappropriate gaze of lust as Zeus' blue eyes were fixated on the plumpness of Agape's round bottom. Embarrassed some, Agape did her best to not let it show as she sets Metis' chalice down before her. Agape then made a quick escape to the corner of the room to hide in the shadows.

Rhea picks up her chalice of wine with two fingers, not needing anymore to assist her in the task. Zeus, on the other hand, grabbed his goblet with a tight fist and nearly chugged his refreshments down in a single gulp.

Rhea continues to speak in between sips of wine.

"Your father was cursed by his own father," the queen explains, "to fall to his own son. And so, Cronus swallowed each one of your siblings. Metis told you this, I believe, did she not?"

Zeus swallowed the contents in his mouth before replying to his mother's question.

"Indeed," he answers, "she did."

Rhea dips her head some and takes a sip of her own chalice's contents as Metis does the same.

"Then you should know that your siblings are still alive," the queen goes on. "Simply trapped within their captor's stomach. Before you can do anything to gain your father's throne, you must free them."

"And why is that, Mother?" Zeus questions, turning towards Agape and lifting his chalice with a playful smirk.

A bit shamed, but knowing she must serve, Agape bows her head to her Lord and carries the bottle of wine over to the table as Rhea gives her response to her son's question.

"The titans are no easy opponent to defeat, Son," she explains. "They require not strength alone, but also intelligence and tact. Your sisters, I am afraid, may not be of much help. But your two brothers, they will be able to provide you with all you need to defeat the titans and your father."

While Agape pours her Lord Zeus more wine, the young titan looks to her bottom once more, admiring it, desiring to touch it. And when Agape bends over to tend to him, he does. He brings his cupped palm to her rear, causing a large echo to consume the room and a slight gasp from Agape. She knew how to contain herself, however. Zeus wasn't the only one to have committed such a perverse action upon Agape. The king had often acted in a similar fashion towards her. She was used to it.

Rhea simply sighed as Metis rolled her eyes. And when the chalice was filled, Agape quickly scurried back to the corner of the room to hide in fear. Rhea would make it up to her servant somehow, but as for the moment, both Agape and Rhea knew what was necessary to make Zeus agree to fight against his father. Flatter him with what he desires was the plan, and if filled with content and bliss, then Zeus would lead the army against the tyrant titan.

"How to release them then," Zeus asks, "without killing them? I won't get close enough to cut open my father's gut on my own, while I?"

To that, Rhea looks down in shame, knowing her husband all too well. He would never let anyone get that close to him. She had already tried, but out of fear of harming her trapped children, she never brought herself to do so.

Seeing the queen's somberness, Metis replied for her.

"An attack that he would not suspect. Though, it may take a short while before we can act upon it," answers the young titan.

"And what plan be that?" Zeus wonders before taking in more wine.

"You will have to play the part of a mere servant, Son," Rhea speaks up, dragging Zeus' blue eyes back to her own. "A personal servant of the king, and one who shall have access to what it is he consumes."

Metis cut in then, explaining the rest of the plan.

"We will have you be his cupbearer," she informs Zeus. "Cupbearers have full access to the king's drinks. I am the personal cupbearer of the queen, and you shall be that of the king's. We will find a way to spike one of his drinks to make him regurgitate your siblings. That way, no harm shall come to them and they shall be freed."

Zeus was very much liking the plan. He smiled with glee, shifting his eyes between his mother and Metis.

"A cleaver plot the two of you have created," he complimented. "And one I am willing to take part in. I shall be my father's cupbearer, and together, Metis and I will find a way to free my siblings and begin this war upon the titans. When does my new position begin?"

Rhea smiles with relief and joy, overly pleased that her son was eager to join in the cause. She takes a deep breath and another short swallow of wine.

"Dawn," she replies. "You will serve him at breakfast. Simple stuff, really. Metis will show you the ropes and shall lead you to your chambers. You are dismissed for now."

Metis and Zeus, in sync, stood from their chairs then, but remained still as Rhea continued to speak.

"You must remember though, Zeus," she warns, "that your father must not know of your true identity. If he does, he will kill you on the scene and all hope will be lost. Do you understand?"

To this, Zeus grins and begins to approach his mother. He was able to sense her nerves the moment she walked into the room. Trembling, she was, but just slightly. Still, Zeus was able to notice it even with the great gap between them. She was worried, frightened, that he may not have forgiven her for leaving him on earth when his true home was here-in the heavens.

But Metis had explained her reasoning behind that, and it was a good reason. Great reason, even. Zeus was not angry with his mother, nor was he upset with her. He was glad to be home, rather, and aware of his true placement within the world.

And so, he stopped before her, smiling down upon her with a gaze that any son should show their mother. He places a tender hand on top of her's in a similar way that Agape had done before the two had entered the feasting room. Rhea gasps for air, now seeing her son so close. The only child she had seen this close so fully grown. Zeus was handsome, to say the least. So handsome.

His eyes were the same color as the skies on the most beautiful and fertile of days while his hair was as sleek and bountiful as meadow, just darker in color. He had a strong chin and a firm neck, his muscles upon his arms showed his ability to wield any weapon given to him, and the rest of his firm body gave her confidence in his odds of winning the war that was destined to ensue. Her boy, her youngest son, was a handsome fellow.

Something about him, however, reminded her of her husband, who slept soundly in his chambers, unaware that this meeting was taking place. Unaware of Zeus' very existence. She shook it off, however, letting it roll off of her shoulders as relief swept her away into a land of bliss at the fact that her son, her young Zeus, had returned to her and showed no signs of hate. Only signs of forgiveness and love.

"Oh, mother," he speaks to her, lightening up her bleak world, "you must not fear what happens to me. All will go well. I promise. All will go well and you will be free of that tyrant's clutches for good. I swear it."

She had no idea why, but those few words made her heart beat with hope and faith. Just by those few, simple sentences, she was sure that her son could defeat her husband, free his siblings, and create a new empire in which they should live.

"To rest then, dear Zeus," Rhea says as she places her hand upon his. "You will need it."

Zeus bends forward and gingerly sets a soft, scratchy kiss from his stubble upon his mother's forehead. She nearly sighs at the gesture, but manages to contain her joy as her son releases her from his hold and turns to Metis.

"Lead the way," he insists, to which the titan he had been conversing with dips her head slightly to both, mother and son, before stepping out from behind the table and heading towards the exit.

"This way, my Lord Zeus," she says, her golden sandals echoing slightly as they slapped against the marble floors with every step she took. Zeus follows closely behind her, eyes fixated on her bottom as Metis leads him out.

When the feasting room doors shut behind them, Rhea and Agape now left alone, the serving girl releases a breath that not even herself knew she was holding. It is with that release of air that Rhea is made aware of Agape's discomfort, and so the queen addresses the matter.

"Agape," she calls to the frightened girl in the corner, "come join me. Bring the wine and a chalice for yourself."

Agape, having no choice and her fears greatly lessening, obeyed. She removed the wine bottle and another spare chalice from the small stand in the corner of the room and approached the large table in the center, where the three titans had just sat. Agape occupies a chair adjacent to the queen that had been left untouched. She sits herself down and refills the queen's chalice before tending to her own.

"I would like to formerly apologize for my son's behavior," the queen begins. "It was out of line and out of place. I know no one fancies to be touched in such a way."

Agape just swallows and listens.

"You may have the morrow to yourself, if you like. You do work tirelessly, but know that your work does not go unnoticed."

Agape nods, bringing the chalice to her lips and sipping on some of the greatest wine she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. When she concludes in her short consumption, she sets the chalice down and looks to her queen with bright blue eyes.

"My Lady," she says in responses, "a day free from serving you is a day wasted. I enjoy spending as much time with you as I possibly can. Young Zeus' behavior can and will be excused. He hasn't been raised in the proper setting to know as much of manners as you. His gesture is forgiven, and I wish to serve you on the morrow."

To this, Queen Rhea smiles in purity, ever doubtful that her life could continue on if Agape wasn't at her side. This young, loving servant girl was her inspiration to wake up ever morning and to keep pushing on.

"You are so mature for your position and age," Rhea expresses.

Agape stands at that, collecting the empty chalices from the table to dispose of the evidence that a meeting had taken place in that room at that table at such an hour in the night.

"I thank you, my Lady," Agape says honestly, wandering towards the corner of the room and cleaning the chalices with a damp hankie, wiping away the residue of what wine lingered within its golden frame.

"No need to thank me, Agape," Rhea speaks. "You give me hope when I should have none. How do you remain in such spirits with that all is taking place? With all the gloom that consumes us?"

To this, Agape grins to herself before peering at her queen from over her bare shoulder, a spot that her toga could not cover.

"I simply gaze upon your magnificence, my Lady," Agape replies.

With all the chalices, but the queen's cleared and clean, Agape goes to move back towards the table, but her steps are halted when she hears the thundering sounds of footsteps coming near her and her queen. The steps are familiar, and both women are well aware of who approaches them in this hour of the night.

"Rhea," he grumbles in the same roar of a voice that he always spoke in.

Agape holds her breath once more as the queen's grasp on her chalice is eased. She knows what is coming and she calms her racing heart. She has endured this so many times before, there was no need to be so terrified of it any longer. Besides, she has just spoken with her son, the one who is said to be the potential ruler of the next world order, the one who would smite Cronus and dispatch him. She had new hope, so why be so frightened? She wasn't.

The feasting room doors burst open by the power behind Cronus, who steps inside, bare of clothes. Agape diverts her gaze out of respect, but also fear. The king held no shame, and if in one of his moods, one day Agape would be someone he carried off into his chambers along with his wife. Rhea would never desire such a thing, but who would be able to stop him?

"Rhea," he grumbles when he spots her at the table. "Why in here so late?"

Rhea breaths through her nose so that he may not see how heavy the breaths are that she is taking. She relaxes her body and stills the trembles in her voice. She is brave.

"Thirsty," she replies. "Craved a chalice of wine. Care to join me, Husband?" she asks, to which Cronus appears offended.

"No wine this late, woman!" he shouts, startling Agape as he knocks the chalice from the queen's hand. She remained unfazed. "I woke up desiring my wife and I find that she is not where she is supposed to be; beside me. That instead, she is drinking wine in the middle of the night. That is not the way things run in my home. You must learn how things are run in my home if you are to continue to live here rather than join my brothers in Tartarus!"

He grabs her with just one arm, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She doesn't even resist anymore, for she knows resisting is pointless unless she wants him to be more rough with her. Her sapphire eyes just blink towards Agape's light ones, informing her servant of what to do, but Agape already knew.

Agape knew to come to the bedchambers the queen was being carried off to in an hour, or two, or three ... or whenever the screaming the stopped.

* * *

Metis had lead Zeus to a rather small chamber, but one that would have to do. Nothing too extravagant for a Titan-Prince pretending to be a cupbearer. It was much larger than all the other servants' quarters, but much too tiny to be considered a room suitable for royalty.

Zeus took one look at it and scrunched his nose, unable to believe that this was to be his chamber for the time being.

"You can't be serious," he says to Metis who smirks wickedly at him in response. "It's so small."

"Can't draw too much attention to yourself, my Lord," Metis says, "so this will be your temporary chambers. You should only be stuck within here for seven days or so. And besides," she gets into his face, "aren't you used to occupying small spaces from where you resided in Crete? Wasn't so roomy there, was it?"

Zeus is slightly annoyed by her smart mouth and sharp tongue, and so he grabs her wrist with a powerful hand, but she doesn't even flinch.

"You dare mock me?" he growls in her face, to which she seems delighted by the gesture. Her smirk shifts into something enchanting and sultry. "I am above you, titan servant."

"Not yet," she hisses. "As for right now, you and I are on the same level; cupbearers."

"And what do cupbearers do when alone in a room with a bed and a woman who shows no regards for respect to her superiors?" Zeus questions, his nose nearly touching her's as his grip on her wrist grew stronger, more powerful. It didn't frighten Metis. Barely anything frightened her.

She panted, her eyes barely open as her gaze was fixated on that of Zeus' untrimmed lips. Oh, what a victory it would be to be with the future slayer of the tyrant king? Metis couldn't help herself.

"Teach her a lesson," she replies with barely a voice left within her.

And with that response, Zeus brings his lips to her's, crashing all of his force onto her mouth before bringing both hands around to her bottom and squeezing her tightly there. She was so firm and he was so strong, they could never hurt the other. Zeus removes her feet from the ground, her legs wrapping around his torso as their teeth clicked together with how wild and fierce the kiss was.

Zeus brings Metis to his bed and lays her down there, not taking a moment before ripping her toga into two pieces, revealing her bare flesh to him. Excited, Zeus dived in, kissing her body, running his tongue along her skin and making her moan with lust.

Metis' fingers fumbled with the garb Zeus wore, covering his pelvis, tearing it off of him so that he was released and able to slip himself into her, and so he did. He moved roughly, not ever being slow or gentle, and Metis played into his game, moving her hips with his.

She forces him beneath her, now she upon his waist above him, and together, they found their rhythm, both producing music of pleasure. Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the room, along with the cries of both Zeus and Metis, up until the point of release, in which she collapsed on top of him.

Ah, yes. Metis now ... freeing his siblings later.

* * *

 **Again, a lot of sex in Greek Mythology, so prepare yourselves my friends. Don't forget, any myths that you would like to tell me about, please do, because there is no way I know them all. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review!**


	2. Moirai

**Happy Holidays everybody!**

* * *

Cronus was so ignorant when it came to the people that were around him and how they acted. He would have never of guessed that his wife was acting suspicious, that his new cupbearer looked to him with distain, or that that Metis girl seemed to be lingering about more often than usual. She was always hovering, always watching, examining, plotting, yet the king had no idea.

Several days had past without a battle plan. Many moons and many suns, lights and darkness swept in over the mighty mountain with the king remaining oblivious that his own wife was conspiring to over throw him.

But were the children within his belly necessary?

That was up for debate between them, another secret meeting in the dinning room when the moon was at its highest point in the night sky amongst the stars, and the king was at rest in his chambers. There, at the large table that they had sat at before were the leaders of the secret rebellion that was about to take place. There they sat, discussing their plans of override and overrule of the tyranny king that claimed the throne above them.

Metis sits in the same spot as last time, as does Rhea and Zeus, with Agape standing beside her queen, hands clasped behind her back. She was not serving wine. Alcohol could not cloud their judgement. Not with this matter. It was far too important.

"Are they necessary?" Zeus questions his mother, whom he has grown very fond of. "Will the cause be lost if we not free them?"

Rhea looked to the table with heartache. Already her son was willing to give up on his brothers and sisters. Already he was far more concerned with the war that was to come and how to win it.

"I mean, it would be far easier to just kill him by poison than bothering to rescuing the ones he has consumed first," Zeus further explains.

"I understand that," Rhea speaks in response to her son's words. "But they are your siblings. They are my children. I want them back. They didn't ask for that fate and there must be a way to free them." She looks up for hope at Metis. "Any suggestions?"

The young titan woman shrugs her shoulders, attempting to think of a proper response for her queen. There had to be something they could do to release the ones trapped within the king's stomach. A potion, a spell, anything? There had to be something and so Metis tapped into all the information she had stored in her head. If only there was someone who could answer their questions. Someone who could see into the future.

There was.

"The Moirai," Metis sparks with intelligent enthusiasm.

"The who?" Zeus questions with a furrowed brow.

"The Moirai," Metis repeats, looking between her queen and her prince. "They are also known as the Fates. They decide every being's life span, how they die, when they die. They control everything that has to do with life. They can see into the future. They can tell us if the siblings be important for the war or not. They can tell us anything. I suggest we start there."

Zeus and his mother shared in a look, curious and rationing the odds of these Fates helping them or providing more than less than unhelpful information. Would they just be turned away? It was clear between all of them that it was worth a shot.

"Then you shall go to see the Fates," Rhea agreed, desiring for her future to be seen, to know if her children stood a chance against their father. "Zeus and Metis, the two of you shall venture to see the Fates and discuss what is to become of your siblings. However, I would like someone I trust to accompany you, if you don't mind?"

While Zeus appeared obviously disturbed by his mother's request, for this third party would infringe upon his time with Metis, the titan female was quick to agree with her queen.

"Of course, my Lady," Metis speaks purely, almost in song. "Who do you ask that we bring with us?"

Rhea turns to the young Agape that stands beside her, awaiting her orders. Her queen had a task for her.

"Agape," speaks Rhea.

"Yes, my Lady?" the young servant asks.

"Go and bring to me the blacksmith," Rhea tells her. "I require his presence."

Agape bows her head some before heading out of the room, knowing that if the blacksmith was sleeping, she would have to awaken him. Sometimes, he frightened her, but the blacksmith- she knew- would never harm a hair on her head. He was a rather kind, gentle giant who often minded his own business. He just appeared so intimidating, is all. That is what startled her slightly whenever in his presence.

In any case, Agape nearly skipped out of the palace, being free from its walls in such the longest time. It felt liberating to walk into the true air and breathe it in. Even if it were only for a short while, just being outside was enough to make the girl nearly skip in glee towards the home of the blacksmith.

* * *

It was dark and bleak, as per usual. In any case, Agape knew not to be frightened of the night. There was nothing out here that could harm her. The titans should be sleeping, and if not, they would not dare venture out at night. She was the only one she knew that would even wander out at this hour, but that was because of her orders from the queen. If not, she would still be in the castle, still roaming the marble corridors, still trapped within a prison made of moss and marble.

She holds her cloak tightly at the end of her hood, pinching it shut and concealing her bright hair from the beams of the moon above. How beautiful it was. How enchanting. She looks to it with glittering eyes and smiles at the appearance of it. Divine beauty that no living creature could compare to. She was beautiful as she stood tall in the sky, making the stars jealous of her.

She walks on, nonetheless, further into the town that rested at the top of the mountain, searching for the blacksmith's small home, but she never found it. Not before another titan stood before her, tall and towering, peering down at her with some frightening eyes that she had never seen before. She swallowed hard, attempting to control her fears.

What was he doing out at such an hour? They should all be asleep, they should all be inside. The fact that this one was wandering and had crossed paths with her chilled Agape to the core.

"And what is a small thing like you doing out at an hour like this?" the titan questions, his bulging muscles upon his arms making the young and frail Agape to shiver inwardly.

"Duty," she replied, hoping her position would save her.

"For who?" he asks.

"The queen, Rhea, herself," Agape responds quickly, but it seems to do nothing in her favor.

The titan merely laughs at her small, mouse-like voice, unable to be frightened of her position, whom she may serve or what have you. To him, she was a mere girl wandering the streets with no one around. Poor Agape was alone and bound to be harmed by the being before her. She hadn't realized it, but she was holding her breath tightly.

"A shame," he says as he traces a finger along her jawline, slithering it across her skin. She squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head to try and free herself from his finger's touch. "That the queen is not here to protect you."

"Sir," she begs, "please."

He laughs and grabs her. She screams, kicking, fighting, and pounding the titan's back after he had flung her over his shoulder. She hollered and wailed for anyone who would be listening, tears streaming from her eyes and her face turning red with how hard she fought to be free of her captor.

"Someone!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. "Anyone! Please! Help me!"

The titan who drags her only chuckles as he takes her further and further away into the darkness, bringing her down a path that she had no desire to venture down. She was still a maiden. She wasn't ready for something like this and she could only fear the worse.

"Help me! Help me! Please!"

And then a voice called, a kind one, a soft one, that responded to her pleas and begs for aide.

"Epimetheus," it speaks and the titan that carries the young Agape is still with embarrassment and anger. Frustration, above all else. "Put the girl down."

Agape looks up, through her strands of hair and befallen hood. She pushes the obstructions of her vision out of her sight's way to gaze upon the person who had saved her-or, at least, was going to.

Another tall fellow, nowhere near as built as the one that had her slung over her shoulder, but still in shape, as most of the titan males are. He was young, though. Nearly as young as her, and his face was surprisingly clear of any hairs or excessive scars like the others. He was a handsome fellow, a kind looking fellow, and the dazzling green eyes that came along with the brown hair held innocence within them, but also something else. Mischief? Foresight? Whatever it was, it sparkled lightly within those green crystals that gave the titan the gift of sight.

"Aw, come on, Brother," the titan that carried Agape replied to his brother's demands. "Just this once, turn your head."

"Put her down, Epimetheus," the other order. "Now."

Caving, the titan set Agape down much more gently than he had picked her up. Back on her feet, Agape readjusted her toga and cloak, brushing back her hair and throwing her hood back up to cover her hair once more. She often got teased for how light it was. Most of the titans had dark hair, but the one who had saved her, why his hair wasn't as dark as the other's either. His was rather light like her's, nearing blond in color.

"Now, go on home," her savior commanded his brother, to which-what was his name?-Epimetheus complied with a heavy groan, giving Agape a hurtful and disgusted sneer before doing so, leaving the two alone to converse.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," spoke the titan who had rescued her. "He is unable to control himself at times."

"Well," Agape managed to speak despite her trembling and nerves. Tears still pooled in her eyes and stuck to her cheeks in streams of dried up salt. She sniffled some without even realizing it as she spoke through her trembling teeth. "It didn't go far, thanks to you."

"Not a problem," he spoke in response. "You said you were with the queen?"

The blacksmith's voice was even calm.

"Yes, we met maybe once or twice," Agape speaks. "I'm Agape, the queen's personal servant. She sent me to get you, Lord Prometheus."

"Oh, no." Prometheus laughs some before continuing on. "I am no Lord, Agape. Just Prometheus is fine. If you don't mind me asking, why is it the queen asks for me at this hour?"

"I have a feeling, but I am uncertain," Agape replies honestly. "I believe it may have something to do with the fact that her other servant is taking a trip to see the Fates. I believe she desires for you to go with her."

Prometheus brings a hand to his chin and strokes it slightly, as if contemplating something as he listened closely to Agape's words.

"She wants me to go see the Fates with another servant of hers?" he questions.

"For whatever reason she has for choosing you," Agape speaks, "but as I said before, I am unsure of what the queen desires of you. All I do know is that she sent me to collect you and to bring you back to the palace immediately."

Prometheus nods slightly before giving a gentle, carefree smile.

"Very well then," he says and turns swiftly, heading in the direction from which Agape came.

"Prometheus," Agape calls, "where are you going?"

"To the palace, of course," he calls back without stopping, "to see the queen." He peeks over his shoulder, smiling still. "Are you coming?"

Agape didn't even take a moment to contemplate. She busted into a jolt, catching up with Prometheus so she wouldn't be alone. Not at this hour. She got so close to being captured and tortured. She wasn't going to let it happen to her twice in one night, and so she remained close to Prometheus' side, unwilling to stray too far from him.

* * *

"Don't take it the wrong way, my Lady," Prometheus speaks, now before the three plotters of the king's ultimate downfall, "I am honored that you choose me to visit the Fates along with your servant and the king's, but I cannot help but wonder why?"

Rhea smiles, sitting a bit taller in her throne-like chair at the head of the table. She sat somewhat proudly, even.

"My dear Prometheus," she says like a mother would to their child, "I trust you the most. Not only because there are many times the royal family has called upon your services and you supplied all you could, but you have a spectacular gift of foresight and intelligence. The Fates, I hear, can be tricky. In order to be sure that these two are not taken advantage of, I would much enjoy someone with your wit to go with them. Make sure the Fates tell them what they desire to know and nothing less. Would you go, Prometheus? As a favor for me, your queen?"

The young blacksmith-titan took only a moment to juggle the thought in his mind. And because of his wonderful gift of foresight and brains, he was able to know that the two servants would be lost without him, and that their journey would not take much of him. As talented as he was with seeing into the future, it would not extend as far as that of the Fates' abilities. So, Prometheus quickly complied with the queen's wishes, dipping his head to her with a smile.

"I accept the task, my Lady," he says proudly and true.

"Oh, wonderful," Rhea expresses before clasping her hands together before her face. "If you are to travel with them, then perhaps, you should know who they are exactly."

Prometheus raises a brow as Metis turns to her queen with concern, Zeus merely scrunching his nose at the presence of the male titan. He had no idea why, but he felt intimidated by Prometheus' presence. There was just something about the blacksmith-titan that he just didn't enjoy.

"My Lady," Metis speaks, "is that wise?"

"We can trust Prometheus," Rhea assures.

"What if he informs the king th-"

"Prometheus does not serve the king," Rhea interrupts with her facts. "He serves me."

She then shifts her attention back to the titan that stood before her, Agape remaining close to him even though they were no longer outside, on the darkened streets that was open to offenders.

"You will not tell the king anything, will you?" Rhea addresses to the titan, not speaking in the same motherly tone as usual, but rather as a queen.

Prometheus places his hand on his heart as he raises his right, swearing upon his life to keep the queen's plans and his task and the Fates' replies to the answers that they would be asked a secret.

"You have my word and my undying service, my Lady," Prometheus says, hating the king almost as much as the queen did.

An oppressor, a tyrant, a hateful soul that thrived on power and the ability to remain forever.

"Well then, Zeus here," Rhea says while gesturing in Zeus' direction, "is my son. My youngest son."

Prometheus' brows raised, as did his suspicions. Well, he did appear to be the child of the queen and king based on looks alone, but he was certain the king swallowed all of his children whole the moment they were born. Zeus should be in the stomach of Cronus with the rest of his brothers and sisters.

"My Lady, if you don't mind me asking," Prometheus begins, "how is that possible?"

"A quick swap and the king never noticed," Rhea replied, proud of her own brilliance. "I gave him a boulder to swallow instead of Zeus. I then brought my son down to earth for him to live in Crete until it would be time for his return. Now, I believed, would be the right time. However, the Fates can supply us with more information than a mother's instinct."

It made sense and he had to tip his hat to her. It was smart thinking on her part and something he was sure only someone as sly as himself would have been able to come up with.

"A wise plan, indeed, my Lady," Prometheus compliments. "Well, I would be more than happy to undergo this venture with your son and your servant. I shall be sure to get all the answers you seek from the Fates and report directly back to you."

"Thank you, Prometheus," Rhea says. "Now, go. All of you. Go before dawn so you are not so easily spotted, and do not return until you have spoken to the Fates."

Metis and Zeus stood in sync, bowing to their queen before heading towards the doors, Prometheus smiling down at little Agape before traveling behind them. However, they were stopped by the queen's voice before they could go very far.

"Oh, and on this venture of yours," she speaks, their eyes all focused on her fierce ones, "Prometheus is in charge. Over everyone," she addresses mostly towards Zeus.

The young male curled his hands into fists, already furious to have his powers oppressed by someone who was not even of royal blood. Was he not trusted by his mother? Did she believe Prometheus to be wiser than he? The feeling of doubt grew in the pit of Zeus' mind, but he contained his anger, forcing himself to obey his mother's wishes before turning and leaving before any other words could be further exchanged.

* * *

"The Fates reside here," Prometheus tells Metis and Zeus as they hide behind a pile of boulders, looking down at the temple in which the Fates called home.

It wasn't anything grand or spectacular, but rather, it was just a large room held up by pillars and stones. It sprouted from the ground, a monument made of white with an eerie feel to it. The appearance of it alone was peculiar and the feeling that it radiated was that of a cool gust of air that just made you want to tremble.

Zeus looked to it without any sense of fear or doubt. It was more of child's play than anything else, and he was more than ready to just burst into the small temple surrounded by moss and grass to question the three sisters that lingered inside for the answers that he seeks.

"All right, then," Zeus speaks, "let's go."

"Wait!" Prometheus shouts with a whisper, grabbing onto Zeus' shoulder and bringing him back down, covered by the boulder once more. "You can't just barge in there. Patience, Sir. Be patient. These are tricky beasts that you deal with."

Zeus rolls his eyes in annoyance, hoping to achieve some sympathy from Metis, but she has none to give. She can only agree with the wise Prometheus.

"He is right, Sir," she says. "We want to approach them in the proper way."

"And what way is that?" Zeus questions in strain. "What way besides going in there and demanding to know what we want to know? Why not put them in their place; beneath us."

"Because," Prometheus interrupts, "they have power and are not beneath us. If anything, the Fates are above us and have the capability to design even our future. They hold all of our threads and can cut them with sharp shears any time they please. They sit above all of us, Zeus. The sooner you know that, the better."

"Don't speak down to me, Prometheus," Zeus sneers. "You are not a noblemen. You are not a soldier. You are a blacksmith."

"And a damn good one who knows what he is talking about," Prometheus snapped back without losing his temper. "You have much to learn, young Zeus, so I suggest you start taking mental notes."

There was a brief pause as the two men cooled their steam, not needing to get into a tiff with each other. At the moment, they were all on the same side, and they needed to keep it that way. So Zeus swallowed his pride and Prometheus calmed his sharp tongue, flexing his jaw as Zeus gave a puff of arrogance.

"What do you propose we do?" he questioned the blacksmith.

"We go in, but respectfully," Prometheus explained. "We speak with respect, with praise for only them. We do not speak highly of ourselves, rather lowly. And if they engage you in riddles or puzzles, do not answer them. Let me. These witches are tricky and it will not be easy to gain from them a straight answer, but spoken to properly, and we may just prevail."

Metis and Zeus-though he was reluctant-agreed with Prometheus' plan, standing from the place behind the boulder and heading towards the moss and marble temple that was just down the hill.

Metis couldn't help but to somewhat tremble at whatever horrors she was to face when before the Fates. She has only ever heard stories of their appearances, their nature, and just how misleading they can be.

Zeus provided no signs of discomfort, nor did he feel any. But no less was expected from someone who had never stood before such great beings with such high powers. Zeus had only been around animals, mere mortal creatures that grazed on grass or each other, and drank from rivers that filled with every time it should rain within the city if Crete. Zeus had no thought of civilization, no idea that there was others like him, and refused to believe that there was anyone above him.

Prometheus, however, was probably the only one who understood the Fates better than anyone else. He has spoken to them before, presented his findings to the King and Queen before. He has gazed upon their flesh and heard their words, managed to spot the holes in their riddles and tests, and was able to leave with his skin on his back each and every time. This time would not be different. He would leave with his health and his life. He would leave with dignity, and he would not let anything stand in his way of that. Not even Zeus himself, whom he would be more than happy to backhand in the mouth if the young titan-prince was to say anything that could alter the company's safety.

* * *

The inside was barely lit with several candles and small beams of moonlight that shined in from the open walls in the temple that were supposed to serve as windows. A slight draft of the cool mountaintop air swept in, blowing up the togas and cloaks of the company as they proceeded further and further into the temple, crossing over the marble floors. It appeared so much smaller on the outside, but appearances could always be misleading.

The walls were barren from any artificial design work. No paintings or carvings into the marble that would indicate any great detail or care went into creating the temple, not unlike the palace in which Rhea and Cronus lived in. Odd for creatures with far more power than the very being that walked in their halls.

Eventually, the corridor ended with a large wooden door standing between the three and whatever it was that rested on the other side. Zeus had an idea, Prometheus knew, and Metis hadn't had a clue. But, with a gentle push, Prometheus forced the door open, allowing the three of them entrance.

Even still, the room was small and held no feeling of grandness of extravagance. The ceiling didn't tower above them, the walls were left white and the only bit of color that consumed the room was that of the fire that was blazing in a half pit that connected to the far wall. Three females bodies, all dressed in togas of different shades, were seated around the blazing flame with a long thread stretched out between them, running across each of their laps. They muttered words that the other three could not decipher, but Prometheus makes no sign of importance to the words they say. Rather he just drops to one knee and waits. Metis and Zeus shortly follow, kneeling and waiting.

"Why don't we make our presence known?" Zeus questions with disgust and impatience, wondering why it was Prometheus had said nothing.

"They are well aware of our presence," the blacksmith explains. "Now we must wait for them to be ready for it."

And in due time, they were. Perhaps five minutes passing since the company arrived, perhaps ten. Maybe even fifteen. But it did not matter. They would wait as long as they needed to in order to hear the words of the Fates, and soon, they complied.

They ceased in their mutters, all three of them at once, and they raised their heads, as if just taking note of their visitor's presence or catching a smell of something not the norm. They remained kneeling as the Fates turned their heads, shocking Metis and Zeus with their appearance as it was nothing that they had expected.

Clotho, the youngest and the one who actually created the thread of each soul that was to enter this life, was not hag-like as many had told Zeus and Metis that she was. Rather, she had a young face, almost child-like, with bright, crimson cheeks, slightly tan skin, and large lashes that could easily create a tornado each and every time she blinked. She had long, blonde hair that trailed all the way down to her waist, bushy bangs hanging in her face and nearly covering her eyes while a large, cream colored toga covered most of her skin. Her fingers were dazzled with golden jewels, as were her ears, and around her forearms were thick, golden cuffs that could make even the richest titan envious. She was stunning, beyond all words.

The next one, Lachesis, drew the lots of all beings, determining their life span and what riches it would bring. She wasn't elderly either, but much like her sister, expect her face was more mature. Her skin was much darker than that of Clotho, almost a chestnut color, a beautiful mix of coffee with cream. Her blush was slightly darker than her skin with her eyes the color of olives. Her toga was a mixture of orange and yellow, equivalent to the shade of the sun. Her chocolate brown hair reached up to her jawline and then ceased to extend any further. Her fingers were also jeweled with golden rings, along with her ears, and she was just as desirable as her sister.

The last one, Atropos, was no hag either, but showed some quality of Fates expected design. She was the one who would decide the living's fate and cut their thread with her shears, sending them into the Underworld. The oldest, the most mature, but also the most beautiful in her own way. Atropos was much paler than her sisters, almost white in color, with no blush on either of her cheeks. Her eyes were that of a black abyss and her toga matched their color, concealing most of her skin from the prying eyes of Zeus or any man that came to be in her presence. Unlike her sisters, however, she wore no golden bands or rings or jewels. She was left completely untouched by fancy gems. Rather, she was just her with her raven-black hair cascading down her back, reaching lengths as extending as her calves.

Each and every one of the Fates was stunning.

"Metis," spoke Clotho.

"Prometheus," said Lachesis.

"A new soul," states Atropos, and approaches the group as her sisters stay behind. "A new soul in our presence. A being from ..." she sniffs, "Crete. The Greek lands. Yes, a titan, nonetheless. One born from royal blood. Powerful blood. Rhea's blood and Cronus' blood. The one named ... Zeus. Yes, mighty Zeus." She stops right before the titan prince. "You've come to hear your future Zeus. That is something that, I am afraid, I cannot provide."

Zeus nearly lost his temper, bitting his lower lip to hide his frustration, and putting on a fake smile to control his frown.

"Atropos," he speaks as politely as he can manage, but even with his efforts, Prometheus clearly fringes at the way Zeus addresses her. "I apologize for my questioning towards you, but may I ask, why?"

Atropos smiles, blinking her dark eyes over to the one she has made deals with before. Prometheus caught the gaze and knew he would have to do most of the talking, and so, most of the work.

"Words of the Fates are not so generously given," Atropos speaks, but not towards Zeus, rather towards the blacksmith. "They require reason, and understanding, and bargain."

"Payment?" Zeus questions with a raised brow. "Gold and jewels, we have plenty of that. What is your price? Name it?"

Atropos shifts her gaze back to Zeus, and it isn't a pleasant one. Rather, it seems as though she has been insulted by the boy's words.

"You honestly believe that we crave gold and jewels?" she asks with anger. "That our services can be bought for something that only titans are willing to slay each other for? We are Fates, you boy. Our services cannot be bought!"

"Of course not, Lady Atropos," Prometheus intervened before the Fate could cut Zeus' thread ahead of schedule. They still needed him, no matter how arrogant he was. "No one is suggesting that your's and your sisters' service could ever be purchased. Nor could a deal be struck with petty things like gold and jewels. Rather, your aide and gifts require something of much greater value. And, as always, the deal that is to be made determines on the request made to be made. So, if you would be so kind, Lady Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis, to hear out my request?"

Atropos clearly calms herself after Prometheus shares his assuring words and steals a glance at her sisters, waiting to hear their verdicts. All Lachesis does is cross her arms over her chest and bows her head slightly while Clotho fumbles with her fingers and shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, Sisters," she speaks sweetly, almost like lyrics to a song, "Prometheus has only ever been kind to us and made us good deals. It would not be right of us to reject him this time when there appears to be greater things at risk. I say we hear him."

Prometheus was always more fond of that Fate than any of the others. She always took his side from the first time he had wandered into their temple, to now.

"Very well," Atropos agrees.

She turns back to Prometheus, looking between him, Metis, and the rude and ill-mannered Zeus. She sneers at him before setting her eyes on Prometheus', awaiting his words.

"Well, go on then, Prometheus," she says. "What aide do you require from us?"

"Foresight, Lady Atropos," Prometheus says. "We desire information that is rather crucial to our cause. Whether we have a chance and whether one of our own, who is currently imprisoned, will be the difference between victory and defeat."

Atropos takes this into consideration, obviously contemplating whether or not she should share such vital information with mere titans. She rests her palm on her collar bone, something she often does when thinking hard about something.

"An exchange must be made," she speaks as a response. "The information for something else."

Prometheus bows in understanding.

"But of course, Lady Atropos," Prometheus speaks. "What do you require in return?"

Atropos looks back to her sisters, sharing in a smile, an inside joke that only the Fates were aware of. And with that gaze, Lachesis produces a glass bottle from her sleeve. A vile with pink liquid floating about the inside of it.

"A favor in return," Atropos speaks as she takes the bottle from her sister's hand and begins to wave in the face of Prometheus. "A promise. You must promise us that whoever sits upon the mountaintop by the end of all of this while create beings in their own image using this." She lifts the bottle some, Prometheus able to see the bubbles that bursted on the inside. "Beings who walk, talk, eat, drink, sleep, live, breath, everything as we do. Beings in your own image. Beings that live on the Earth below. Deal?"

Prometheus desired to think it over, but Zeus jumped to conclusions before a moment could be wasted.

"Agreed," Zeus declared, much to Metis and Prometheus' dismay.

Atropos slithered a smile onto her face and stepped back some, beginning to stroll around the room with an elegant stride in her step, almost as if she were skipping.

"These prisoners are the children of Cronus and Rhea," says Clotho. "Swallowed whole by their father, but Rhea gave Cronus a stone instead of you, Zeus. She gave you to Crete, the land of Greece."

"Your siblings live in the stomach of your father," adds Lachesis. "All of your sisters and brothers, still alive, grown, waiting to be released."

"And released them you shall," Atropos speaks. "For they are important in the fight that is to take place. The war between the new order of beings that reins in the heavens. Not titans, no. Something much greater. A new race of all-mighty, a new power that deserves fear. Not titans, but gods."

Zeus smiles as Prometheus and Metis shiver.

"Yes," Atropos continues, "gods. Forever living beings that shall rule over everything. But who will become these gods? It is possible to win this war, but it will not happen fast. Sides must be chosen and siblings must be freed. Warriors, they all are, and you cannot win a war without warriors. Free your siblings, Zeus, and then you shall have the power to win the war. And then, you shall have the power to start two new races ..."

She extends her arm, holding out the bottle to him.

"The race of man," she says as Zeus takes the potion, "and the race of the gods."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories. Happy Holidays and New Year!**


	3. Mustard

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter involves emesis, so I don't recommend you eat and read this chapter at the same time ... if any of you do that. Don't worry, I'll put a little flag up when we get to that part. It's nothing HORRIBLE, but ... you know ... it's a bit nasty. So, reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

"We can't harm them," Prometheus says as the group recuperates in the same dinning hall at the same large table with the same bottle of wine being poured into their chalices by young Agape.

"Any attempts to kill the king would be hazardous to the beings within his stomach."

Zeus grows impatient in his seat as he sees his mother readjust herself, obviously disturbed by this information. There was a possibility that all of her children could perish, yet there was a chance they could all be saved. Getting them out was a great issue that would prove to be challenging.

"How do you propose we get them out?" Zeus asked as Metis blinked her eyes slowly, attempting to come up with another brilliant plan like the last one she had about going to see the Fates. Where was her intelligence when it was needed most? "All ways of going about it are, as it would seem, highly fatal to their well being."

"There must be a safe way," Rhea prays to anyone willing to listen. "A way to save them without injuring them."

Zeus huffed, believing his siblings would be of no use to him once freed and would only ever be a thorn in his side. He was the almighty Zeus, after all, said to create a new race of beings by the Fates themselves. What were his siblings to him if they haven't even been around to experience work, combat, or labor? Zeus had endured, and what have they done? Huddled inside their father's stomach from when they were mere infants to now.

"Why not just castrate the king?" Zeus suggested to which Prometheus shook his head as he lowered himself into his chair.

"We must not," he says. "If we cut the king there is a chance we may cut one of the children. We must not risk it."

Zeus rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand, playing with his empty wine chalice and picking at the table with a strong finger.

"Can we cut him from behind, possibly?" Metis suggests, knowing it was a stupid idea to begin with.

"No cutting," Prometheus says proudly. "It's too much of a risk."

"Well, then," Zeus huffed, "perhaps they just aren't worth the aggravation."

The room grow silent and tense at that. Hearts were beating with haste as Metis, Agape and Prometheus shared glances between Rhea and Zeus as the young prince contemplated on what he had done wrong. His mother flashed him a scolding gaze that pierced him with uncertainty before she hissed her next few words through gritted teeth.

"You will not abandon your siblings in this dire hour," she says. "We will free them. We will think of a plan, together, and we will free them."

Zeus rolled his eyes before plopping back in his chair in a highly immature manner, shifting his eyes over to Metis' breasts that were peeking out from her toga, and finding some form of comfort in that.

"Perhaps we can bargain with the king?" Metis suggested, but Rhea shook her head in negativity as her expression calmed.

"The king is passed negotiations," she says. "He would never dare remove but a single child from his belly. Any one of them could be his undoing and he knows that. He would never risk it."

Metis rests her forehead in her palms with defeat as they all think in silence. The impending downfall of the king was stress that was similar to the weight of a thousand boulders piling up upon their shoulders. Soon, their knees would crack and backs would break. Their legs would tremble and they would be crushed beneath the weight of their burden. They must have sat their for hours before Prometheus perked up with a plot.

"Why not have him unwillingly give them up?" he suggested, capturing the attention of all in the room.

"How so?" Rhea questioned with all engaged in the answer.

"Have him regurgitate them," Prometheus elaborated.

Metis and Zeus shared a glance before shifting their sights back to Prometheus. It was Metis who asked the obvious question.

"How do you purpose we do that?"

All grew anxious and interested. Even young Agape found herself more attentive than before, leaning in close and opening up her ear.

"Well, our prince, Zeus, is his cupbearer," Prometheus began. "What he can do is place something in the king's chalice. Something that will cause him to be sick and have his stomach need to be relieved of its contents. That way all the children emerge unscathed and unharmed."

Rhea smiled with deep glee as she imagined the possibilities of having all over her children brought back to her, fully intact and healthy. What would be the most sorrowful thing about it all was the fact that they would never be young again. Years have long passed since her husband had swallowed her children whole, save for the one she managed to save, a boulder as his replacement in the king's belly. She was well aware of the fact that when those children emerge, they may be her children, but they will be full grown. They would not be babbling babes that needed constant attention. They wouldn't need her motherhood and loving care. They would be able to tend to themselves and that is what hurt Rhea more than anything; her right of being a mother was taken from her by the greedy clutches of her husband.

Still, that didn't mean she was about to leave her children behind. They would always be worth saving to her. Always.

"This is brilliant," she praised the plan that Prometheus had constructed. "Now, all we need is something to make him sick. Any suggestions?"

The room was silent for a moment, save for the dancing blazes of the extravagant fire in the oversize hearth behind them. Rhea twisted her chalice in her hand, Prometheus sat back and stroked his chin, while Metis rested her own chin on her hand and Zeus was paying little attention to the idea, not entertaining it.

"Mustard," Agape whispered as she refilled Rhea's chalice.

The queen looked up to her servant from her throne like chair at the head of the table.

"Excuse me?" Rhea questioned with knitted brows.

Agape, a bit taken aback and feeling in the spotlight, stumbled on words to find the proper way to elaborate on what it was she had secretly suggested.

"Mustard, my Lady," she repeated, but much more formally.

"Mustard?" Zeus questioned while Prometheus smiled in the know, impressed with the servant girl's knowledge and ideas.

"Aye, my Lord," Agape speaks. "Mustard and wine makes a most unpleasant of mixtures, resulting in vomiting and sickness. If we mix the proper amount of mustard with the proper amount of wine, the king will surely fall ill with disgust and have no choice but to unwillingly empty his stomach's contents, including the lords and ladies still within."

Prometheus clapped his hands together, ever so pleased with the plan and welcoming it with giddiness.

"A most excellent of ideas, my Lady!" he praised while Metis smiled and Zeus rolled his eyes. "Your children will be left unharmed and prepared to fight. It is the perfect plot, and myself and your servant girl can construct the vile. All Lord Zeus may do is distribute it to his father."

Rhea's smile grew extensively, and she grabbed Agape's hand with tenderness yet harshly, squeezing her frail little fingers in the female titan's mighty grip.

"You brilliant child!" the queen exclaimed with an overly jovial voice. "You have no idea what you have done for me! You will be rewarded for your efforts and contributes to this cause. I swear it, Agape. I swear it."

"Oh, why, my Lady," Agape speaks with a loss of breath and almost the inability to form words with her own excitement and gratitude. "No thanks is necessary for anything. I live to serve you."

"But you do so much more than that," Rhea argued kindly. "Please, allow me to repay you for all of your services; expected and unexpected."

Agape merely smiled sweetly and bowed her head in response.

"Now," Prometheus speaks, "all that remains is when to enact the plan. My Lady," he says to Rhea, "what say you?"

She takes a deep breath, gazing down at the table she sat at and continued to turn her chalice in her hand. She blinked several times, staring down at the design engraved into the table, before blinking her eyes up to Metis and examining her. She knew there was a connection between the female titan and her son. She thought it rather clear that when her son was to marry, Metis would be his bride. Her input was important to her and she could tell just by the gaze that the much younger titan gave her confirmed Rhea's suspicions. Prometheus, she knew, was always prepared to engage in battle, sneak attacks, tactics, anything that could ultimately lead to impending death. While Prometheus never condoned the idea of dying for greedy causes and preferred to handle things with tongue over tong, he knew that the only thing that could end the current king's rule was revolution and rebellion. He has never been more ready.

Rhea then met her gaze with her youngest son, Zeus. She gave one look at him and knew immediately the type of being her son was. He was an arrogant young man who craves power, much like his father. He enjoyed the spotlight and would do anything to have it casted his way. The truth was, Rhea was frightened that this impending war would barely resolve anything, and that Zeus would just turn out to be another tyranny king, despising all those in his presence and his main focus being upon his own self. Rhea saw the lust in his eyes, the hunger, and she was troubled.

But then she thought that Zeus was not the eldest. There were two others. Two other children within her husband's belly. Two others that have higher claim to the throne than Zeus. Two others who have been waiting and preparing and anticipating for the day that they would be free to cut down their king and have their younger brother take his place beneath them. Zeus would have to be rid of his older brothers before he could claim any throne rights, no matter if he was the only one spared his father's prison or not. And with that thought in mind, Rhea found comfort.

She nodded before leaning back in her chair once more, prepared to engage, for too long she has waited. Waiting, she will do no longer.

"Prometheus," she speaks and the blacksmith perks to attention.

"Aye, my Lady," he responds.

"You will accompany Agape with the task of measuring how much mustard shall be placed into the king's chalice," Rhea demands.

The servant girl and blacksmith bow their heads in obedience.

"Metis," Rhea says next.

"Aye, my Lady," the titan speaks.

"You shall keep careful eyes upon my son, Zeus. If you suspect any suspicious activity around him, you report directly to me. I want nothing happening to my son. And, the moment the others are relieved from their prison, you are to tend to them. Understood?"

"Aye, my Lady," Metis repeats.

"My Queen," Prometheus chimes in, "if I may?"

Rhea nods in approval, granting Prometheus the chance to speak.

"Thank you, but the instant the king falls ill and does free your children, no matter if grown or not, they may very well be unpracticed and thus, risk simply returning from their cage in which they have just escaped or being murdered by the king's command. In short, we cannot waste a moment when we free them. We will have no choice, but to flee the instant all your children have been released. If we don't, then the king will have an advantage of obtaining Prince Zeus and the rest of the children, bringing an end to this rebellion before it even began."

Always thinking ahead, Prometheus was. His abilities to see into the future were limited, but his knowledge on most likely outcomes and configuring the possibilities of success outmatched the skills of most others. Needless to say, blacksmith was not really a position made for someone of Prometheus' intelligence.

"A most fantastic and important of thoughts," Rhea confirmed and praised as she pondered that statement presented to her, attempting to create her own plan to avoid the harsh reality she now knew she faced.

"Can we not simply leave the palace?" Zeus suggested, to which Rhea scrunched her face.

"The king has guards at every door and knows every exit. This palace is his child," Rhea says with great distaste clearly present on her tongue. "We would be captured before we would escape."

"There must be a way," Metis muttered. She rested her head back on her hands before blinking her eyes towards Prometheus, hoping she would gain from him some inspiration or encouragement to create another masterful plan.

"The king is unaware of Prince Zeus being your son," Prometheus said when he got the feeling he was being watched.

Metis blinked her eyes away.

"Aye," the queen confirmed. "So?"

"So, you are not the first person we need concern ourselves with in securing, though you are a high regard, my Queen. Prince Zeus is correct, however, that once this plan has been put into action, we cannot stay here in the palace. We may not even be able to stay on the mountain. There is a great possibility that we just might have to settle on the earth below."

"Excuse me," Zeus interrupts then, annoyed that he has been unable to provide any great amount of input. "I have been to earth, all right? I have lived on earth for several years. Alone. The only one of my kind. And I can honestly tell all of you that it is not a decent place. Being surrounded by nothing by mountains and oceans and wild animals, you desire interaction with that of your own kind. Earth is not a place to create a domain. I will never go back there."

Rhea breathes harshly as Metis looks to Zeus with deep concern. She places a hand on his, but he snatches his limb away from her tender touch, unwilling to show any sign of softness in his moment of strength. He had finally taken control of the room, and he wasn't about to give it up for anything.

"Dear Zeus," Rhea says calmly, "earth would only be a temporary place of residence. We would not be there long. I know that you have felt alone down there, and for that you will never understand how deeply I am sorry. I should have never abandoned you down there alone, and I should have had another stay with you. However, earth may very well be our only chance of keeping you and your siblings safe."

Zeus shook his head, displeased with his mother's words.

"You can't make me go back," he nearly growled, and so Prometheus spoke up.

"Your Highness," he says, "you are to create a new rule. A new race. A new greatness upon this mountain, and that cannot happen unless we burn the original monarch to the ground and have a new one emerge from the ashes. And we will do that, but we must not stand too close to the flames to watch them dance then dwindle. Earth is the only safe place."

Zeus shakes his head again.

"I will not rebuild a kingdom on earth's soil," says the prince. "I will not make a kingdom with a foundation of goat shit or unsteady mountains. I will build my kingdom upon the highest mountain in all of the land. I will not stand atop of this ruble and claim it as my kingdom. No. Instead, I will burn this one to the ground and keep it that way. I will let the ashes float away into the sky to fall into the seas and have them consumed by the creatures beneath the surface. I will build a new kingdom atop a much grander peak and that is the place I shall remain."

The other three shared stares as they contemplated the idea and twisted their minds about what other mountain Zeus could have been speaking of. It was always thought that this peak belongs to the rulers of all things for as long as those beings shall remain and that nothing would ever alter that. But now, here is Zeus, claiming that this promised land was not good enough. He wanted more. He wanted something better. What could be better than this?

Metis asked the question aloud. "Of which peak do you speak of?"

Zeus looked to her, smiling. He remembers the day he first stumbled upon that mountain as though it were not so long ago. He could recall the time he traveled towards the great structure and looked up to it in awe. He could remember thinking that he would one day see the top of it and claim it as his own. That day was coming.

"The grandest mountain in existence," he answers. "Mount Olympus."

* * *

The only two left in the room when the others have vanished to their sleeping chambers were Agape and Prometheus. Laid out on the table was several chalices and a bowl of mustard with a pitcher's worth of wine present. The two sat and poured the wine to the brink of the chalices just as the king liked it.

"We have to mask the taste so he is left unawares," Agape says as she pours more wine into another chalice. "He must not know what is happening. He is a rather big fellow and it takes him nearly three chalices worth to get his senses to dull."

Prometheus peeked at her with admiration. She was wise for a little peasant girl. A highly intelligent creature despite the belief that those who served others maintain no intelligence of any sorts.

"Cleaver girl, aren't you?" he slightly complemented, and Agape sensed that, resulting in her blushing. "How is it you have obtained so much information?"

"I may not be a servant to the king, but I have served the queen for many years," Agape replied. "In doing so, I have been forced to bare witness to the king's many abilities and personality traits. I have been forced to watch his cruelty up close and restrain myself from speaking up against it. I know what the king is capable of and just how far he will go to maintain a sense of security if he simply believes that he is at risk. Prometheus," she looks him dead in the eye, "he will go far."

He nodded in understanding and Agape was sure to witness that before returning to her task of pouring the chalices to the brink. One more and Prometheus was left with two.

"I know the king constantly demands a sense of continuity within his palace walls for only himself," Prometheus says as he pours. "I know he is a dangerous man. I know he is merciless, but I also know of monsters and possibilities and what happens when given absolute power and praise."

Agape stops and sits adjacent from Prometheus, who had taken the queen's place at the head of the table.

"Praise one enough and they begin to believe that they are supreme. That they are above all others," Prometheus continued.

"Is that not why they are praised?" Agape questions. "For their superiority from all the others?"

"They may possess greatness in something, but no one can be great in everything," Prometheus elaborates. "And at some point, with enough belief in it and enough encouragement from others, they will begin to believe that they are supreme in everything and that will end in corruption and suffering and death."

Prometheus sets the wine bottle down as he sits in Rhea's chair. Agape swallows hard, absorbing the words spoken to her and feeling slightly dazed by them. She knew not if Prometheus was predicting the future as he often did, whether he was telling her a vision he saw about the future, or if he was simply telling her just to tell her. So she took a breath and took a chance.

"You witnessed the battle ending in defeat?" she questions to which Prometheus smiles slightly.

"No," Prometheus replies. "Rather, I saw victory. A great victory. A prosperous victory. The victory all ever crave. A victory, but only for one."

Agape swallowed and nodded.

"I see," she mumbled. She then blinked her eyes up to Prometheus and spoke, "You believe Prince Zeus will make a poor ruler." It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact.

"I think Prince Zeus has potential, but that will fail him with glory, pride and praise," Prometheus explained. "I believe Prince Zeus will prove himself to be a fantastic leader and prove true greatness during this battle, but that he will be consumed by power, greed and wealth. What this new kingdom upon Mount Olympus is going to need is a ruler who knows how to handle everyone and everything. A ruler who knows the difference between right and wrong, peace and war, victory and defeat. A ruler who would be able to rule justly and wise. Prince Zeus," he shook his head, "I cannot see him being it. What we need is a ruler who does not want to rule."

Agape simply nodded, not daring to argue or disagree, and began to mix the mustard with the wine in the chalices. Prometheus took a breath, preparing himself for the damage he was about to take. No way he was going to allow the young Agape to test the cruelty instead of him, nor would he even allow her to agree to perform the act together. Instead, Prometheus elected himself official taster of the wine.

"All right," Agape said. "Bottoms up."

Prometheus grabbed the first chalice and raised it in the air.

"To Mount Olympus," he says before bringing the chalice to his lips and spitting out the contents not even a second later.

"Prometheus," Agape gasps as she removes a cloth from the table and passes it to the blacksmith. "I know you have no desire to be sick, but you must swallow them."

He shook his head and gagged while he took the cloth she offered him to wipe his mouth.

"I know," he choked. "But that one will never do. All I tasted was mustard!"

The two shared in some slight laughter before Prometheus picked up the next chalice and tried again.

* * *

It was safe to say that everyone was on their toes when the moment of truth came along. Everyone was secretly holding their breath, including the arrogant prince. While spending time with Metis in ways he usually did in the bed, he had confessed that he was slightly nervous about facing his father in the way they intended. It wasn't because he was frightened that his father would strike him down and Zeus would be killed before he ever got a chance to rule. Rather, he feared that, if he failed, if the plan did not work, than his mother would not deem him worthy enough to be the next ruler as the Fates had predicated.

"But who is she to say what I do and what I do not?" Zeus questioned as he drove himself into Metis even harder, making her limbs jiggle and her body quiver. His grip on her tied hair tightened as he raged with inward anger, merely at the thought of his mother telling him that he could never be king of the new beings that were meant to overthrow the titans in ruling all things.

"I was the only one to make it for a reason," he said and became more forceful, causing Metis to groan harder. "I was meant to rule, no matter how many older brothers may be waiting for me." He clenched his teeth and thrusted harder. "The throne is mine. Everything. Is. Mine."

He collapsed onto Metis as she scrambled and fumbled with the sheets to cover herself. She laid beside him, a gesture he usually did not enjoy, before she had spoken to him and told him that the plan had been created grandly and that there was no flaw. Everything would run smoothly, but still, only she could hope.

Agape was in her usual toga when serving the queen, tending to her along with Metis as the other servants and Zeus did to the king during the dinner feast. Cronus could certainly stuff his mouth and chug down chalice after chalice of wine. His belly was never completely filled and you would always think it would burst, but it never did.

Agape removed plates and served more food while Metis poured wine for her queen, and Zeus did the same for his king as the other servants tended to their business without a single clue as to what was about to happen.

Agape had shuffled over to the table in the corner to make it seem as though she was clearing dishes, and instead, removed the bowl of mustard from the latch underneath her tiny workspace. Zeus joined her at the table with his father's empty chalice after having been shout out by the king.

"Bring me more wine, boy!"

Zeus gritted his teeth and scurried off to the table, and there, Agape proceeded to scrap off mustard into the king's chalice, poisoning the drink with a substance most unpleasant in mixture. Just thinking about the taste was enough to make you cringe.

"You are certain about this?" Zeus questioned once Agape set the bowl aside, claiming the chalice's mixture was complete.

"Aye, my Lord," she confirmed. "The perfect amount, but he won't suspect a thing."

Prepared and determined to get his seat of power, Zeus accepted the answer and gripped the chalice in his hand.

"Boy!" roared the king as he shoved more food into his mouth, "bring me my wine!"

Zeus rolled his eyes, knowing this would probably be the last order he would ever have to take from Cronus, and so walked steadily over to the titan king, confident and sure.

Rhea looked on from her seat across the table, having not have eaten a single piece of food upon her plate. Not a leaf, not an olive, nor even a grape. Instead, the queen sat perfectly still, taking a few sips of wine and watching her husband closely.

To say she has never loved him in her life would have been a lie, because she did love him. At one point, before all of this ever started. Before the abuse began, she did love him, and she would do anything to have her husband to return to her. But Rhea was no stupid girl. She knew her husband was long gone and that he was never coming back. He disappeared the day their first child was born. He had vanished into the abyss, nothing consuming his body aside from a deranged mind, soaked in madness. So, in those moments before all hell should break lose, Rhea was saying goodbye to the man she once knew.

"Your wine, my King," Zeus said as he presented Cronus with the chalice.

Just as hoped, the king snatched the wine from his cupbearer's hands, chugging nearly half the contents down in one gulp. He passed the chalice back to Zeus, nearly half empty, before reaching for another piece of lamb and finding himself suddenly uncomfortable.

The king began to feel dizzy and unwell, coughing as though he had tasted something so overly vile that his stomach could not dare to keep it and consume it.

Cronus reached for the chalice in Zeus' hand, and the prince happily gave it to him, watching as the king took sip after sip, before he found himself so ill that he began to sweat and hunched forward in his seat.

"What have you done to me?" he questioned his servants with a loss of breath. "Something is not right with the food. Bring the cook to me!"

He covered his mouth with his hand as he began to gag, feeling the contents within his belly beginning to grow unsteady. He refused to cave so easily, but would never dare suspect that it was the servant boy standing next to him that had knowingly gave him something that would make him feel so direly ill that he would be forced to bring up his own food.

"It is horrid!" the king cried as he swallowed down the rest of his wine and threw the chalice at Zeus.

"Bring me more!" he ordered, having no idea that that was the substance that was making him feel so terribly ill. It wasn't anything on the table.

Zeus hurried back to the little table in the corner, where Agape repeated the process of mixing the wine with the mustard, creating the poison that had the king gaging and coughing and hunching forward.

"My King," Rhea spoke calmly from across the table, "what is the matter?"

The king, not daring to appear weak before his wife, for she was completely fine, casted her concerns away.

"Shut your trap woman!" he cried and slouched forward even more.

Zeus returned with a refilled chalice of wine and mustard, to which the king took stupidly in haste and chugged down as if there was not a moment to spare.

Big mistake.

He could no longer hold it in. His stomach bubbled and his body was unwilling to ignore it any longer. The vile was too much to withstand to keep it down, and so the body turned against the master and took control.

 ***FLAG***

Cronus coughed and coughed and coughed, until, finally, he coughed up a being.

A creature that resembled all the others in the room. Two legs and two arms, with a torso and neck. Atop of that neck was a head that was patched in thick black hair that extended far beyond the creature's bare waist, nearly touching its knees. It coughed as it's father did and panted as though it had just ran up the throat of the king.

Covered in food and wine, it ... _he_ attempted to brush as much of the king's bile off of himself as he could, his hair hanging in his face, concealing his looks in the shadows as he did so. Disgusted for sure, Cronus and Rhea's son that had just emerged shook off his hands and ran fingers through his untamed and distressed hair.

Rhea stood from her seat across the table as Agape, as well as the other servants, stared in amazement at what they saw and that wasn't the last of them.

The king continued to cough and gag, forcing up another. This one that came tumbling out of the king's mouth, covered in the same food and wine as her brother, was a female. A beautiful creature she was with flowing auburn hair that reached up to her ankles. She cleansed herself as much as she could before reaching for her brother who shared the ground with her, grabbing him on the hand.

"Hesita," the bare brother said as the king coughed more.

The two naked siblings, clinging to each other, pushed away from the mess on the floor as two more bodies came hurling from the king's mouth. One right after the other.

Another female and another male, obviously younger than the first two, who panted as their siblings before them and attempted to whip themselves clean of the bile upon their flawless skin, but even so, there was no cleaning themselves completely until they had a tub drawn or a bucket dumped onto their heads.

"Hera," the female that was called Hesita said, and the sister with the blonde hair that had just emerged from her father's belly looked to her older sister.

"Poseidon," spoke the elder brother, causing the second male with the same blond hair as his sister to look up in a daze.

Both of the two beauties who had freshly emerged carried flowing blond hair, the female's nearly the same length as her older sister's, while Poseidon's, though long enough to reach the indents of his knees, could not compare in brightness. Both also contained dazzling blue eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than the first two, but they were still deeply overjoyed to see each other on the other side of the abyss.

"Where is Demeter?" the one who was called Hera questioned, looking back to their father, who finally managed to cease in his gags and calm his burning throat.

"Zeus," Rhea called, "there is one more left!"

"You vile whore!" Cronus shouted to his wife before picking up his chalice and throwing it to her, nailing Rhea in the head.

"You did this to me!" Cronus shouted as he pointed to Zeus. "You made me give them up! Well, you won't get the last one."

And while Zeus was left unbothered by it, the other newly freed siblings were not so welcoming to the idea of leaving one of the youngest behind.

The first one to have appeared, the one with the long black hair, managed to get to his feet and stand firm before the king.

"Give her to us," he demanded, but Cronus simply laughed in the boy's face and shook his head in teasingly disbelief manner.

"Your word cannot over power a king's," Cronus growled, to which the other three siblings got to their feet and stood behind their brother.

"Maybe not my word," Cronus' eldest son replied, "but certainly my strength."

The other three tackled their weakened father to the floor, knocking him with their fists, smashing plates from the table over the king's head, making the titan bleed while the eldest brother stood over the fallen titan and forced his mouth open, stuffing his fist inside the titan's throat and punching as hard as he could.

The siblings allowed the king to turn on his side, allowed him to cough, and allowed him to free the last daughter that had been in prisoned since the day she was born.

Young Demeter with flowing brown hair much like her brother Zeus, coughed and sucked in the air, paying little mind that she was covered from head to toe in food and wine that had been consumed by her father.

"Demeter," the oldest brother called as he rushed to her side.

He then brushed back her hair to see her face, to acknowledge her health and well being.

She caught her breath before blinking her large blue eyes up to her oldest brother. Demeter's eyes were beautiful in the sense that they could have been mistaken for sapphires, while her brother Zeus' were stunning in the sense that they could have been mistaken for a piece of the sky that decided to become one with the creature.

"I thought you left me," she said as she panted and her brother held her face in his hands. "I thought you left me. I thought you were leaving me behind."

The oldest brother shook his head, denying her the belief that- at least himself- would never do such a thing.

"Never, Demeter," he said. "Never."

Both were covered in filth, so it did not really matter. They embraced the other as the three siblings caught on to the sound or rushing soldiers heading towards the dinning room, their mother slowly coming to her feet and Zeus recruiting the two servant girls who had aided him in the task of freeing his siblings.

"Come on," he said as he helped his mother to her feet. "We have to leave!"

The siblings wasted not a moment, following Agape when she called to them and pushed a hidden door within the wall's design open.

"This way," she said. "Out the servant's entrance."

The girl siblings filed into the tight crawl space, one right after the other, while the two older brothers waited till everyone had gone. Metis followed after Demeter, who was followed by Rhea and then Zeus. Poseidon chased behind his younger brother and the last brother, the one with the black hair, gestured for Agape to go.

"Pull up on the latch to lock it," she informed him as she got into the tight crawl space, and the brother nodded.

With Agape inside, the last brother got into the crawlspace legs first to lock the door behind him. He was stopped, however, when his father stood up and spoke to him.

"Don't," he said, causing his eldest son to look at him, "You and your family come back now, and all will be forgiven. No punishment shall be inflicted upon you. However, if you shut that door and leave, all of you, every last one of you, is dead to me. And I will not hesitate to wage war down upon you. As the eldest son, you decide; stay and live or leave and die?"

Hades only shook his head before slamming the servant's door shut and locking it from the other side.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: As amazing as I am with knowing many Greek myths, nobody's perfect. I don't know all of them. So, if any of you would like to tell me a myth you know of so that I may incorporate it into the story, then feel free to drop the title and/or short little summary about it in either the reviews or my message box. I will be sure to respond that same day. Please help me out so this story can be awesome. Every type of Greek myth is welcomed, even if it has nothing to do with the gods. Though there really is no "main character" of this fanfic, it kind-of-sort-of focuses on Hades, so myths about him would be spectacular! Thanks for reading and loving, and drop a review if you so desire. I love reading them :)**


	4. Oldest

**Since I got so many positive reviews in one day on the last chapter, I decided to post the next one. Thank you all so much, and-again-if you have any Greek myths (dealing with the gods, demigods, or mortals) I would be eternally grateful. Tell me who your favorite character or your favorite myth from Greek Mythology is! I'm always interested. Enjoy!**

* * *

The code was to knock three times on the door, and she hadn't forgotten that. Upon reaching the end of the servant's tunnel, which lead to a tiny room with a single door as an exit aside from the tunnel, Agape straightened out her toga and knocked on the door three times. It was a few seconds wait for a reply, as Prometheus swung open the door from the other side.

"Come quickly," he said as he stepped aside. "There is a cart waiting for you."

Everyone scurried out of the tiny room, into the darkness that consumed the sky, racing to the cart that awaited from them. Horses ready to go and room for all of them, the escapees waisted not a moment as they climbed aboard and Prometheus took the regains of the horses. He snapped the lather straps harshly, telling the steads to push forward, and so they did without delay. Forward they ran, and the domain of Agape and Rhea grew smaller and smaller as the horses rode on. Deep into the night, they went, never stoping, only going faster.

The bare siblings, having noticed that their allies were covered in robes and togas, began to feel exposed and attempted to use their extensively long hair to cover themselves. They harbored themselves in the shadows that were provided by the darkness and curled themselves up. This whole universe was new to them and though they could hear through their father's belly, they could never see. Everything was different from what they imagined it would be.

"Do not concern yourselves with that, my Lords and Ladies," Agape says as she reaches by Prometheus and removes oversized sheets and blankets. "Here you are," she says as she unfolds them and passes it to her highers. "We have robes for you, as well, but we will assist you with those when we reach our destination."

The naked siblings took the sheets from Agape's hands, and only Hades found it in himself to thank her for the small token of comfort. They wrapped themselves up, and their eyes constantly moved with curiosity and wonder. All these strange and peculiar things surrounded them, it was almost difficult to digest it all. So, this ... this was all that they have been missing?

"What is the destination point?" Hades questioned Agape, who smiled sweetly in return before speaking.

"Earth, my Lord. Mount Ida, specifically," she explains. "It is located in a place called Crete. I am sure you will find it suitable for the short time we must stay there."

Zeus gave a huff from where he sat beside Metis, never truly impressed with the cave he was forced to call home. Hades caught onto it quickly.

"You don't agree," he says to his younger brother, to which Zeus shook his head.

"Not at all," he confirmed.

"Why not?" Hades tempted.

"Why?" Zeus played with a sarcastic grin, as if he couldn't believe his older brother would ask such a ridiculous question. "Let me tell you why; it's dark and damp and secluded. Stone walls is all that surrounds you. Winds that howl and keep you up at night."

Rhea's guilt grew within her stomach, resulting in her attempting to readjust herself in her seat. She questioned secretly why it was that Zeus just couldn't understand that it was what needed to be done in order to secure his safety. It was all Gaia's idea in the first place. Almost everything was Gaia's idea.

"You are right," Hades agrees with his youngest brother. "It does not sound like such a great place." He smiled timidly then. "But you must admit, it certainly seems better than a titan's stomach." He raised a brow at that, and Agape couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face, nor could Prometheus or Metis.

Zeus examined those in the cart that smirked, shocked to see even his newly released siblings sharing in a giggle. Instead of growing enraged or upset, however, Zeus allowed himself to be amused and smirked back at his brother before shaking his head.

"You're right," he forfeited. "A stomach is worse than a cave."

"Perhaps," Hades spoke with that same small smile still present. "However, we did have one advantage over you, little brother."

"And what is that?" Zeus questioned, to which Hades appeared to be genuinely smiling at Zeus, as if overwhelmingly pleased to finally meet him.

"We weren't alone," Hades informed him, to which Zeus' grin faltered for a moment, but it did not fade. Instead, it became the most natural and relaxed facial expression he wore ever in his life, aside from his boredom stare.

"Quite right," Zeus agreed. "But the company now," he nods in approval, "is helping greatly."

The wagon ride after that was mostly silent. Once they descended down the mountain and their wheel's touched the soil of earth, the horses slowed by Prometheus' command and Mount Ida was no longer so far off into the distance. Rather, the grand-naturally constructed structure appeared to be in arm's reach, like you could just pluck it from its place.

The wagon stopped at the base of the mountain where, not too far upwards, a cave opening could be seen. The company hopped off of the cart one at a time, the naked siblings still sharing the sheets to conceal their revealed flesh, as they looked upwards at the rock structure.

"The cave is where we will be staying for a short time," Zeus said as he hopped down. "It is not much, but it will do, and we'll all easily fit inside. As for cleaning you up goes, there is a river right down there," he pointed to it. "You can also use it for fresh water."

"Metis, Agape, Prometheus," Rhea said, and all her servants came before her, dipping their heads in obedience and awaiting her command. "Go and tend to my children. Bathe them and dress them."

"Yes, my Lady," the three replied in harmony before grabbing the robes that they have stollen from their former home upon the mountaintop to clothe the naked beings.

The three then lead the five children down towards the fresh flowing river, where they casted the sheets aside and dove right in. Finally, something besides the contents of their father's stomach, soaked their bodies and cleansed them of the food that claimed their skin. They ran their fingers through their long hair, attempting to untangle their flowing locks and cleanse it of the filth that clung to it.

As the newly freed jumped about the river, Prometheus reached into the sack he had slung across his shoulder, removing daggers and passing them to Metis and Agape.

"And these are for ...?" Metis questioned as she waved the dagger in her hand.

"How are they supposed to fight if they can't see past their hair and are constantly tripping on their beards?" Prometheus replies with a laugh. "Some of it must be removed. It is far too long."

Agape nodded in understanding while Metis rolled her eyes and headed towards the river, unsheathing her dagger in the process.

"Aren't you worried they might be frightened?" Agape questioned Prometheus as she turned the dagger in her hands.

Prometheus shook his head before speaking. "Not at all. They know they are peculiar appearance wise, and they know a few things about the way we live. They may not have been able to see the universe, but they could hear if from inside their father's stomach. They'll cooperate."

Agape was sure to take a deep breath before heading down to the stream with her dagger in hand, Prometheus following close behind her. Agape knew she was doing her best at diverting her gaze away from the nakedness of her superiors, for she has been around many titans in the nude before, but never a male. The male flesh bare was new to her and it made her uncomfortable just slightly, but she knew that this was what her job consisted of. No matter how uncomfortable she may feel, she had sworn to serve her queen without question, and her queen had commanded her to tend to her children. So Agape followed her instructions and ignored the new sight to her eyes. Instead, she focused on their faces rather than their nakedness.

Metis had already started working on Hera. She had the beautiful woman in the river, kneeling as Metis ran her fingers through the long, wet locks that consumed the princess' head. And before long, Metis was using the sharp blade of the dagger to cut away at the bottom of Hera's hair, shortening it, but not too much. Just enough to be sure she did not find herself tripping when she walked.

Once Metis was free of Hera, she called upon Demeter, and the youngest of the girls knelt before Metis, awaiting to be tended to. Metis repeated the process of washing Demeter and then chopping away at her hair.

While Prometheus tended to Hestia and Poseidon, Agape tended to the second oldest of the siblings. He sat at the edge of the river while Agape used an old rag to cleanse the spots that Hades had missed on his own body, truly like a mother despite her being younger than him; behind the ears, under his chin, around his neck area, and a few spots on his back she wiped at as she trudged through the water, soaking her own robes, but little did she mind. Once clean and hair rinsed of any lingering chunks, Agape removed the dagger from its sheath and showed it to Hades.

"I promise to not cut you, my Lord," she began. "I am very talented when it comes to shaving. I will have you looking better than ever in no time."

Despite him being bare, she was strangely relaxed before the oldest brother, unfrightened to be herself when around him. To her enjoyment, Hades seemed to welcome that sort of behavior in his presence, encouraging it with a playful look and a cocked brow.

"I have faith in you," Hades confirmed with a quirk of a smile.

"Well, thank you," Agape said with a bow. "Now, for your beard, how long do you desire it?"

Hades shrugged.

"Might as well cut it all the way," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Agape wanted to double check, for she knew that men in these times did enjoy their facial hair and barely ever cut it all the way down to bare skin.

"Why not? I can always grow a new one," he spoke easily.

Agape, not wanting to deny her lord of anything, just gave a dip of the head before getting to work. She knew better than to just go and cut the whole thing off at once. She knew to take baby steps, and so began with trimming the extended beard that hung from Hades' face. The oldest brother knew better than to talk while Agape performed the task upon his face, and so sat as still as possible while she shortened his facial hair with ever shimmy of the sharp dagger. Soon enough, she had removed most of the hair from Hades' jawline and was down to his skin where she showed great caution.

Hades found it quite amusing and, at the same time, immensely interesting as the servant girl worked on him. Agape was so focused on her work and preciseness that she got so close to his face. She held a steady hand upon his head, tilting it slightly to the side as she swiftly and delicately dragged the dagger's blade across his face, removing the bits of stubble that remained, while her eyes were equivalent to arrows in sharpness and perception.

When completed with her task, she took a step back to admire her work and found that the long time it took her to create her masterpiece was well worth it. Not a single scratch or cut, not one piece of hair hanging around. His face was completely clean of any facial hair, to which she felt proud. It was probably the most challenging task she had with how long his beard was, but the best results she has ever gained.

"I think this is my best work yet, my Lord," she says as she smiles and stares at him.

Wanting to know why she was so pleased with herself, Hades looked down into the river to see his reflection, and was stunned by what he saw. He never thought his face could look the way it did, clean shaven and now visible with all the hair out of the way. He had no idea that he had sharp features, a firm chin, or the perfect hallows beneath his cheekbones. No, he was nowhere near as masculine as Zeus or even Poseidon, but he certainly was much more attractive.

"Wow," Hades muttered as he dragged his fingertips over his freshly revealed skin. It felt so unusual and bare to him. So strange and yet so welcoming. It was extraordinary that such a simple thing could change your perspective on yourself.

"You like it?" Agape asked, slightly frightened that Hades would throw at her an insult and scorn her for doing such a horrible job.

But, instead, Hades gave credit where credit was do, and acknowledged Agape's great work.

"Absolutely," he says as he looks up at her from his place on the river bank. "Can you cut my hair?" he questions as he tugs on a piece of his overgrown, raven black locks.

To that, Agape giggles and nods with enthusiasm.

"Of course, my Lord," she says as she walks behind him. "Whatever you please."

As she did with Hades' beard, she started at the bottom of his his extended mess, cutting away a few inches from the very end, making her way up as she went.

"How short do you want it?" she asked as she trimmed and cut with the same blade she used to remove his beard.

"I'll let you decide," Hades replied. "Just make sure it doesn't hang in my face."

Once more, Agape giggled and nodded despite him not being able to see the gesture.

"All right, my Lord," she said as she went back to focusing on her craft just as intensely as she had done before.

Hades, now able to move his jaw without disrupting Agape, engaged her in conversation and question.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked her.

Agape replied with her own question. "Call you what, my Lord?"

" _That_ ," Hades answers. "Why do you call me your _Lord?_ Is that supposed to mean something? I have heard my father been called _Your Majesty_ , whatever that means. Others have been addressed as Lords and Ladies, I know that. So, what does it all mean?"

"Well," Agape begins as she slightly pushes Hades' head forward so she could get a better view of his hair as she cut it, "all of those terms are used for one who is superior to you. I am of no royal blood, my Lord. I do not have a title before my name. Your mother, the queen, carries that title, and so she is considered a superior to all others. She rules over all others, and so she is addressed by her title by those beneath her, like myself or Prometheus or Metis. We are all beneath her. In fact, the only one above her is the king, your father, Cronus.

"Since he is considered the all-powerful and all-ruling, he is given a far grander title due to his being superior to all others; Your Majesty. Only the king is ever called that by those beneath him, including the queen.

"Then there are those beneath the king and queen, but above the common folk. That would be you and your siblings, my Lord. You hold the status of heir, meaning if anything should happen to your parents, one by one, each of you take their place. If and when the king passes, you shall take his place, since you are the oldest male of his children."

This was all so very new to him, and he just now discovered that if anything should happen to Cronus, he would inherit that title. Titans and nymphs and all other beings of life would have to address him with 'Your Majesty.' That was shocking and something he was left unaware of.

"Me?" he asked, turning slightly to look at Agape, his eyes still somewhat hidden by his over grown bangs.

"That is how succession works, my Lord," Agape further explained, taking a moment to stop cutting as to prevent his hair from coming out uneven. "The oldest son shall inherit their father's throne. That is the way it has always been decided, but not the way it has been practiced. Cronus, the king, was not the oldest and yet, he inherited his father's throne."

"How?" Hades asked as he turned back around, allowing Agape to continue cutting away at his hair.

"Well, my Lord, King Cronus was the only one of his siblings whom took the advice of his mother- the Lady Gaia- to usurp his father- the Almighty Uranus. In doing so, he gained the throne and locked up his brothers to prevent them from going against him. However, before Uranus was truly gone, he cursed his son with the same fate as he. Hence, Cronus swallowing you all whole the moment you were born. Lady Gaia suggested to your mother that she save one of the sons so that a day like today could come, and so it has," Agape explained.

"But the throne my father currently sits upon ..." Hades began to piece together, "...it is my birth right?"

"Above all others who claim it," Agape confirmed.

Suddenly close to his head, she eased the blade over the back of his neck and gently grazed the side of his face to adjust his sideburns.

"Seems like a huge responsibility if so many desire it and the titles that come with it," Hades commented as he brought his knees into his chest and rested his chin upon them.

"It is the most powerful position in existence, my Lord," Agape clarifies. "And it is meant to be yours."

She finished her task and took a step back, allowing herself to, once again, examine her finished piece. She was awfully proud of herself for her great construction on this titan. He looked exquisitely perfect.

"Finished," she announced, and Hades gazed at himself in the river.

He was truly blessed with beauty and even saw it himself. Agape had constructed his hair to not climb down as most men's do, but rather to stay firm on his head and just have a patch to cover the scalp as to keep that untamed, distressed look, but not to the extremes that Hades had it before. In the front, perfectly even and well balanced bangs that reached up to his brow, making him look as young as he was, not like a hundred year old titan as he originally did.

"I look great," he said with true happiness, and he was purely impressed with Agape's great work on creating his new look. "I like this very much," he further says as he touches his new hair and enjoys the feeling of ten pounds being taken off of his neck.

"I think you look fantastic, my Lord," Agape agreed, and it was no lie or sense of self loving, rather she was stating fact. He did appear fantastic in her eyes and much a sight to see he was.

She removed herself from the river and grabbed ahold of one of the robes that Prometheus had stollen from the king's palace to clothe the new siblings.

"Here, my Lord," she says as she unfolds it and prepares to dress him. "I will instruct you on how to properly wear this."

Hades emerged from the river and stood before her, awaiting for her words and works on covering him with the dark material. It was rather soft, he had to admit, when she started wrapping all of the layers around him. It certainly was warm and snug and though parts of him still remained bare, most of his body was now covered. Agape wrapped the final piece around Hades and fastened it over his shoulder.

"As you can see," she said as she finished, "very easy to wear. Just a lot of wrapping."

Hades takes a moment to admire his new dress, brushing his thumbs over the fabric and even staring at his own body to see how well the robes fit. Though it was just a tad bit too long on him, the robe fitted Hades well, and it would work for the time being.

"Of course, myself and Metis will make more for you, as well as the others, my Lord," Agape quickly added while she folded her hands before her politely.

"No need to trouble yourself in rushing that," Hades says as he runs his hands over his covered chest. "This will do me just fine."

"I am glad you are pleased with," Agape honestly speaks with a bow of her head. "It is always nice for a servant to hear that their work is appreciated."

"Well, Agape," Hades says when he locks eyes with her, "in this case, it is."

It was then that she really got to look at his eyes. They were always covered by his hair up until now, and she had never seen anything quite like them before. They were different, but not in a terrible or negative way, rather a peculiar and fascinating and intriguing one.

While his siblings' eye colors tended to range from blue to green, Hades' eye color strayed from that path. Instead of blue or green or any other natural color, Hades' eyes were a light, smokey gray. A splendid, almost, silver like color. They were absolutely stunning.

And, perhaps best of all, they did not hold the same arrogance that his siblings' eyes seemed to contain. For example, Zeus, when you looked into his eyes, showed his greed and desire for power. You just knew what type of titan he was by the glance of his eyes. And while his other siblings were not so bad with the greed and the desire and lust for power, you could still tell there was a sense of pride in the way they shifted their sights and examined all the elements of the world around them, as if secretly claiming it all as their own.

Hades, on the other hand, when he looked around, did not gaze with desire or lust or greed or ownership. Rather, he scanned and searched with pure curiosity and interest and wonder. His eyes, when you looked deeply at them, reflected that. It was as if his eyes held a secret that he did not want you to know. They were so amazing and breathtaking and just, simply, beautiful.

* * *

A gathering of the titans was necessary after the events that had taken place in the king's own home. All of the siblings had escaped and the prophecy his father predicated for him bounced around in his head angrily. It was upon him, his ultimate downfall and death, he knew it. It was nearing. With all three of his male children released and hidden in the earth below, Cronus knew exactly what had to be done. His power, his legacy and his life in that chair above the skies and on top of that mountain was more important to him than anything else.

And so, he rallied his fellow titans together at the center of his palace and stood above them, as always, and made sure his voice roared like thunder when he spoke.

"Titans!" he shouts, and they all listen to their king. "We had a snake amongst us," he continues. "A snake, whom slithered their way into my home, who made me ill, and released the threats of this rule out into the open. The creature that is said to overthrow me is free and wandering around this world with pride and a sense of accomplishment."

He shook his head.

"That great feeling he holds will diminish the moment he attempts to prevail any further. No! His joy will turn to ash long before his next attempt to weakening his king is even planed.

"He tampers with my authority, with titan rule, and titan power! I will not have such a beast living amongst us! He will be locked away with the other betrayers in that realm of flames and waste and torture! He will know nothing of light and mercy. And his siblings will join him in his agony.

"No one questions my rule unless they desire a fate worse than death.

"You, my fellow titans, will fight for your name as the all-powerful beings of the universe. You, my fellow titans, will not allow this betrayer to condemn us to an immortal life that is not worth living. We will not answer to them, to these beasts, who desire to create a new name for themselves, a new deity, a new monarch. We are the only monarch!"

The titans roared in agreement, following their king and praising him for his words of encouragement. They raised their spears and swords, banged on their shields and armor, and showed that they were ready to fight for their name, for their title as the all-powerful, for the titan rule.

"We will cut down every betrayer in our path!" Cronus shouts, to which the titans cheer in respond.

"We will sentence the leaders to be tortured for eternity!" Cronus adds, and the titans scream and roar with that same enthusiasm as before.

"We will ensure the titan rule!" Cronus roars, resulting in the many cheers and clatters from the crowd he had collected.

"For titan rule!" is the last thing he screams, for his followers take it up after him, repeating the phrase constantly as they prepare themselves for war.

"FOR TITAN RULE!" they all cheer as they march. "FOR TITAN RULE! FOR TITAN RULE! FOR TITAN RULE!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know it's shorter, but the next one has more stuff in it that deserves its own chapter. Drop a review, spread the word, and check out my other stories. Don't forget to stay awesome, while you're at it :)**


	5. Gifts

**I'm on a roll when it comes to desiring to write the next chapter to this story! Again, any  
myths, let me know and spread the word, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

It felt like months rather than days that they have been spending life in that cave on the side of the mountain. Months instead of days that they have been sleeping on stone floors and eating small portions; lambs they managed to hunt, and fish they snagged from the river. Water and nectar was all they had to drink, and it got fairly boring not having wine.

Still, time went on and the days passed with not a sound from the titans, but they knew that they were in rage. The skies have been forever gray since they escaped the mountain in which the deities claimed residence. The brothers would watch with cautious eyes as the clouds turned and the skies grew fierce. Cronus was planning something, that was for sure, and the brothers knew.

They knew there was a war coming.

So, with the time being, they didn't spend their days laying about in the fields or swimming in the river. Rather, everyone began to discover their true strengths and abilities while they had the time, or rather, with how little of it they had.

Agape had kept to her word about herself and Metis making more robes for everyone to wear with wool they gathered from stray sheep. Even Rhea took part in making robes for her children. And when Agape went about to deliver the new ones to the siblings, she found herself intrigued by what else they had to share with her.

Of course, they had all taking a liking into her and often enjoyed her company. No surprise they were always pleased to see her coming their way.

And Demeter was no exception to welcoming Agape's presence when the young servant approached. The youngest daughter tugged on the servant's arm, pulling her down into the grass in which the freed princess laid, nose near to the ground.

"You must watch," Demeter says with enthusiasm. "I had no idea I could do this."

Agape, not protesting, watched with fascination as Demeter stared intensely at a bud that hung from the end of a green stem. The poor thing was past due and it would seem that the little creature was to never bloom. Agape was somewhat saddened, but watched with wonder at what it was Demeter had to show her.

After a moment or two, the small bud at the end of the stem began to shake and quiver, like it was blowing in a breeze. Then, rather abruptly, the little bud bloomed into a beautiful flower, sprouting into its most wonderful of designs, nearly smiling at the two girls who laid in the grass with large, bright eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Agape whispered in awe as her gaze became fixated on the flower. "Lady Demeter, you did that?" she questioned as she turned to her superior.

The bright, spirited, young being simply smiled in response, immensely proud of herself for her great accomplishment. Many wouldn't see it as much, but to Demeter and Agape, it was far beyond anything that they have ever done before.

"How did you do it, my Lady?" Agape questioned, to which Demeter shrugged her shoulders as best as she could while laying on her belly in the grass.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I kind of just saw it in my head and thought about it, and then it just happened."

"Well, my Lady," Agape says as she pats her superior on the back, "it would seem you possess the gift of a green thumb. You can make the soil fertile when it is dry, you can restore bark to trees when they are ruined, and you can restore fruit to perfection when it is rotten."

Demeter was obviously lost in thought of the possibilities that laid ahead for her. She could make the hardened soil fertile? She envisioned herself standing in the middle of a dead field and staring at the death that had befallen it. She would then reach down and just graze the ground with the tips of her fingers. And from that touch would sprout the grandest of trees with the most splendid of roots, grass that was as green as could be, with rivers that flowed for miles, and flowers that budded from the trees and earth. Yes, Demeter could see it all and she loved it all.

"Your new robe, my Lady," Agape breaks Demeter's concentration.

Demeter, not upset by this, takes the robe with a smile as she plays with the material in her hands.

"So soft," she comments as she rests her head upon it. "Like a bed of grass."

Agape laughs lightly before getting to her feet and heading off to the next sibling.

"Wonderful work, my Lady," she praises Demeter before departing.

* * *

Metis carried with her robes for Hera and Hestia. Hera was closest, resting back on a tree trunk as she played with something between her palms. It was the most peculiar thing that Metis had ever seen. Hera was oblivious to her when Metis approached, more focused on her magic than anything else.

"My Lady," Metis spoke as she stood before Hera. But when Hera ignored her, Metis got louder and irritated. "My Lady Hera," she repeated. Still, the beauty with flowing hair ignored her. "My Lady-"

"I heard you the first time," Hera snapped. "There is no need to shout. I did not answer you for a reason."

"Pray tell what the reason is, my Lady?" Metis tempted, and that resulted in Hera deciding to make eye contact with her.

"Are you threatening me, girl?" the princess asked to which Metis nearly rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, my Lady," Metis replied. "I would just like to know the reason behind your annoyance with me if you would be open to sharing it."

Hera rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Awfully annoying and persistent, aren't you?" Hera questioned with a raised brow, to which Metis ignored and patiently awaited for a response. "If you must know, I was practicing my  
abilities until you so rudely interrupted."

"Pardon my intrusion, my Lady," Metis spoke with true tact. "I would just like to present you with your new robe."

Metis held out the garment, passing it off to Hera who ran her fingers over the fabrics. The expression on her face told Metis everything she needed to know before the princess even opened her mouth to speak. The furrowed brows and squinted nose said it all- she hated it.

"Not much of a design, is it?" Hera scrutinized. "Not really made for a queen."

To that, Metis nearly took a step back as she grew with confusion.

"Excuse me, my Lady," she spoke politely. "A queen, you say?"

Hera looked up from the robe in her hands and stared at Metis deadly, as if she felt that conversing with the titan was a complete waist of time.

"My gosh, you really do not understand? I am going to be queen someday," Hera spoke so calmly, it was if she had conversed with the Fates and that they have already confirmed this fact.

"May I ask how that will be so, my Lady?" Metis tempted. "The Lady Rhea is currently queen and then there is Lady Hestia."

To this, Hera shot Metis a sour look, as if she was offended by the titan's words and question. As if it should have been an obvious answer and not a thought worth pondering.

"My mere servant," Hera began, "my older sister should be the youngest. Why, she is far more innocent than Demeter, less fierce than myself, and just not leader material. I mean, Hestia as queen?" Hera scoffs and sarcastically laughs at the preposterous thought. "The new rule would fall within a fortnight. No, my sister is not fit to be queen. I, on the other hand, most certainly am."

"Not to seem harsh or bold, my Lady," Metis responded with sass, "but the line of order falls upon the sons. Meaning, whomever your brothers choose to marry have a closer range to the seat of the Queen than you do."

Hera looked to Metis with dagger eyes and a fire burning within her soul. She felt insulted and personally attacked by the girl who was meant to do nothing but provide her with all her basic needs and complete tasks on demands. Who was she to insult Hera, the most beautiful of the sisters, the most radiant of the group, and the most feisty of all women to have been in creation?

"You hold your tongue, servant," Hera hissed. "I will marry any one of my brothers if I get what I want. Hades. Poseidon. Zeus. Anyone. That throne is mine, it will never be yours. You will have no power. You will have no husband. No children. Nothing, but your robes and commands."

Metis, believing she would get into an actual fist fight with Hera should she linger around the princess any longer, took in a deep, deep inhale to calm herself. She clenched her fists, dwindled the fire within her, and spoke calmly to her superior.

"I will have a child," she speaks smoothly in reply to Hera's insults. "I will have a daughter. And she will be beautiful. And she will be strong. And she will be the one who is praised with raised hearts and high spirits by all those beneath us. She will be a fine young woman with wisdom and grace, but she will have fire in her blood. A warrior."

Hera laughs truly to these words, refusing to believe such rubbish. She found it impossible for such a thing to happen for a mere servant. A child to be worshiped? Born from a servant girl's skirts? Hera's face nearly turned red and her eyes on the brink of producing water. She finally caught her breath and relaxed herself some before speaking.

"A woman with beauty and wisdom and warrior's blood?" Hera questioned teasingly. "My, my, little Metis, you do have big dreams for yourself. I'll believe it the day this daughter of yours comes springing out of the messed up head that created her. Until then, nothing but a myth and a dream. Go, go," Hera shoos her away. "Your presence has outworn its welcome and my tolerance."

Metis, though having no desire to, gave a slight bow to her princess before stomping away to locate Hestia and, hopefully, have a much more tame conversation with her.

* * *

Agape had nearly skipped her way over to Poseidon, who sat by the river's edge and seemingly stared straight into the depths of the water, as though he has lost himself within it. The young woman felt guilty for infringing upon his concentration and was rather reluctant about approaching him, but Poseidon sensed her presence before she even made it appoint to mention her being there.

"You can approach, Agape," Poseidon spoke happily. "It is quite all right."

Now having been granted permission without having to speak a word, Agape took a seat beside the middle child, whose eyes remained fixated on the running water and the fish that swam just beneath its surface.

Agape attempted to match his sights with anything peculiar under the water, but she saw nothing. There were just rocks and pebbles and the fish that swam. Everything was normal about the river and so she found herself needing to ask.

"What is it you look to, my Lord?"

Her tiny voice was equivalent to that of a mouse's.

Poseidon never diverted his gaze from that of the flowing water as he gently brought a finger to his lips and silenced Agape softly.

Much like his brothers, Poseidon looked much better with the cut hair and beard. His blond style ended just at the bottom of his ears, hanging over the back of his neck, while his sideburns connected to a light-colored mustache and beard that didn't hang off of his chin, but was rather just scruffle on his jawline. You could actually see his face now, which was a great plus. He had ocean blue eyes and noble features, a powerful chin, and a rather fat nose. Still, he was fairly handsome.

He removed his finger from his hair covered lip and dipped it ever so slightly into the river. As if on his command, a fish jumped up from beneath the wet surface, sprung in the air, and then descended back down into the shallow depths of the river.

Agape was startled, at first, nearly falling back from jumping at the sudden flying fish. Poseidon merely chuckled at her fright, but then noticed that she grew with awe and wonder. He decided to play with her amazement a little more for both of their enjoyment.

"That is not all I can do," he said as he removed his finger from the water.

Agape turned her sights to him and smiled with great enthusiasm, anticipating his next trick, and so Poseidon got right to work. It was a rather grand feeling; being able to share your gifts with someone who could only praise them, never outmatch them as his siblings could do.

This time, Poseidon rested his entire palm just an inch or so away from the top layer of water that quickly ran past him. He then flexed his palm, and just as the fish had sprung into the air, the water appeared to jump from the river. There was no great tidal wave or large splash of water, but a small wave came rushing downstream, passing the two that sat at the bank in a fast haste, heading towards wherever it was the river would take it.

Poseidon then reached his hand all the way into the water and seemingly scooped up a handful. But when he slowly crept his cupped hand back to the surface, it was clear he was holding more than his palm could carry. The water was floating in the air, just above his skin, and wiggled and squirmed as if it had a mind of its own. Poseidon displayed it just long enough for Agape to admire it before setting the bubble of water back down into the river as tenderly as ever, as if the element contained emotions.

"That is all I can do so far," the young prince confessed with a shrug of the shoulders. "But I am working on more things."

"And I am sure you will achieve your goals, my Lord," Agape said with true trust in Poseidon's abilities.

The prince smiled kindly at her for her statements before Agape presented him with is new robe.

"Apologies for the wait time," Agape spoke honestly, to which the prince waved it away.

"I know a thing or two about waiting," he commented as he relieved Agape's hands of the slightly heavy robes. "Believe me, this was no great wait, and for such fine work. This will do just nicely. Many thanks to you, Agape."

The servant girl bowed her head in pleasure, pleased that she could bring comfort to her superiors and gain their gratitude.

"You are very welcome, my Lord," she says with a dip of the head. "Please, show me whenever it is you master a new trick or gift. I would very much love to see it," she added, to which Poseidon chuckled as he folded up his robe.

"You will be the first I run to, Agape," he said. "Worry not."

The servant girl then stood up from her place beside the river and the prince, brushed off her own robes, and carried the last delivery she had to make over to the forest, where she knew the last brother would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metis had managed to locate Hestia, who was standing in the center of the field below the mountain, and she stared up at it with some bewilderment. She had seen Mount Ida many times before. She had probably memorized every detail about it and saw it perfectly clear whenever she closed her eyes to sleep. So why she was staring at it as if she had never seen it before or something about it was off was mind boggling to Metis. The servant approached with caution and stopped just beside the oldest of all the siblings.

"Lady Hestia?" Metis tempted, but did not receive a response right away.

Instead, Hestia seemingly tilted her head to one side, looking at the mountain in a different angle and stroking her chin with a finger as if she were a man stroking his beard.

"Remarkable, is it not?" Hestia questioned, to which Metis was caught off guard.

"What is, my Lady?" asked Metis as to not insult the princess by agreeing or disagreeing without understanding the topic of the conversation first.

"Mount Ida," replied Hestia much more peacefully than Metis knew Hera would have answered. "It is remarkable, is it not? Notice how the peaks do not point, rather curve like waves, as if they were trying to make the sunlight shine just a tad bit more upon the ground so that the grass may grow stronger. It almost seems to be hand crafted by someone of great talent in structure."

Metis too tilted her head to one side and noticed the curves that Hestia spoke of. Sure enough, the peaks flowed in wave-like structures, allowing the sun's bright rays to shine upon the grass in the fields.

"I wish I would have thought of something like that," Hestia further remarks.

Metis merely giggles as she begins to free her arm of Hestia's new robe.

"Well, my Lady, I am sure you will be able to design your new home once this whole titan business is through," Metis adds. "Surely the kingdom will be devastated and need rebuilding. Perhaps you could be in charge of such a task."

Hestia broke her concentration then, immediately turning her sights to Agape and shaking her head in polite disapproval.

"I could never trouble myself with the task," she assured the servant. "I mean, when all of this is over, who knows who will be where? If anything should happen to my mother, I must take care of my family. That is what the oldest always must do; protect the family. And besides, I love my siblings very much. I would always want them to be together."

"Such great dreams you have for the future," Metis teased slightly. "Family sounds very important to you."

"When you haven't had a home and have been missing part of your family for all of your life," Hestia explains, "...it does become the most important thing to you."

Metis sighed, knowing the struggle for family and connection all too well.

"Yes, well," Metis chokes, "good luck with all of that. You may want to be weary of Hera, however. She has plans to kick you out of the most important spot."

"She wants to be queen," Hestia says nonchalantly.

"Well, yes," Metis confirms.

"She can have it." Hestia waves it off.

Metis is caught in a daze, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"You would willingly give up your potential throne to your sister?" Metis asked, and oh so easily, Hestia nods.

"Aye, I would."

"Just because she wants it?" Metis further questioned.

"No," Hestia responded. "No, because she has nothing else and this is what she desires above all things. That is what big siblings do; provide for the youngest. That is my roll to play in this life; to provide for my siblings. That is what I intend to do, even if it requires sacrifice. And, let's face it, I'm not exactly queen material. Hera, on the other hand, is very strong and wise and perfectly fit for the position of queen. She could do a much better job than I ever would."

Metis unveils Hestia's new robe to her as she speaks.

"Aye, my Lady, but a queen must also be compassionate and merciful."

With the robe fully revealed, Hestia clasped her two hands together, smiling warmly at the reveal of her new garment. It was clear to see that she actually loved the sights of the simple piece of clothing.

"You like it?" Metis questioned Hestia as she passed the robe off to her.

"Indeed," the oldest responded. "It will do just nicely. Thank you, Metis."

The servant, content with the kind words from at least one of her superiors, grinned in response with a bow of her head.

* * *

The forest was terribly gloomy with a heavy fog that came in and absorbed it all down to the floor. Agape could barely see ten feet in front her, and the trees were solemnly bare. Demeter hadn't reached these parts with her magical touch just yet. The floor was broken and cracked, stray rocks lined the ground beneath her feet, and the occasional rustle of the tree branches that erupted from a slight breeze made a creep crawl up Agape's spine. She constantly peeked over her shoulder to see if anyone or anything was there, lingering behind her. But, every time she would steal a glance, she saw no one.

This time was no exception, when a tree scrapped her bare shoulder, resulting in her nearly jumping out of her skin.

She snapped her head quickly, looking behind her with sharp eyes and heavy breaths. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, palpitating with extravagance as she snapped her eyes from left to right then back again repeatedly. She dared not ask if anyone was there, for she knew that she would get no reply. So she took a deep breath and turned to face forward.

The moment she did, however, Agape was swooped upward by a creature with great strength, who possessed the ability to handle the tiny servant as though she were weightless. Oh, she was nothing for it to handle, and it did not take much energy to lift her.

Agape, out of instinct, began to resist the easy, yet demanding, touch the hauled her upwards. She kicked her legs and flung her arms, attempting to harm the creature that pulled her up into the trees, but her efforts were to no avail.

Once upon a high tree branch, her mouth was covered and her cries were left to mere muffles. Whatever had just plucked her from the ground now clung to her around her torso and another hand over her mouth. Remarkably, Agape refused to release the robe she carried. Always the perfect servant girl.

As she continued to fight, she felt a delicate whisper come upon her ear, telling her to be silent as it gently blew wind into her ear.

"Look, Agape," Hades' voice said as he pointed down towards a much thinner part of the river that crossed through the forest area that the two had found themselves in.

Agape, now calm as to knowing who held her, looked to where it was Hades' pointed below from where they sat in the tree. His hand immediately left her mouth and found its way onto her torso like the other. He held her close, as to be sure she didn't fall, as they secretly watched.

Three spirited creatures sat by the bank of the river, playing with the water on their feet and hands, enjoying the fresh liquid with each other. They splashed and giggled like three little sprits in their young ages. Their skin was peculiar, though. It wasn't natural colors, but rather a mixture of blues and greens and purples, almost as if they were part of the natural world around them. They had flowers in their hair and were left naked with bare feet as they danced about the springs.

"I have never seen nymphs before," Hades commented as they watched the three female creatures dance and laugh about. "They are terrible shy and do not like to be spotted. You get too close and they disappear."

"I have only heard of them," Agape says with large eyes as she watches the beautiful creatures. "I have never known them to be so pretty."

The two sat in silence as they continued to admire the creatures before the nymphs began to feel some prying eyes upon their flesh. And, not bothering to investigate their speculations, decipitated into the water and, seemingly, were carried away by the river. Both Hades and Agape sighed at their disappearance before Hades lowered Agape out of the tree. He proceeded to climb down himself and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Well," he spoke as he fixed his toga, "it was better than never seeing them at all."

"How did you find them?" Agape questioned with high curiosity.

Hades smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got lucky, I guess," was his official reply.

"Lucky, you are," Agape teased as she presented him with his new robes. "For you, my Lord."

"This is my second garment, is it?" he asked as he took the materials from her hands and examined it with his eyes in his own.

"Indeed. Apologies for the wait," Agape spoke, but Hades waved it away.

"You don't give yourself enough credit most of the time, Agape," Hades stated. "You do so much and expect so little in return. Start looking at yourself with more importance and pride. This robe is perfect. Thank you." He raveled it over his arm before beginning to lead them on their way back to the open fields and the mountain side.

"You are very welcome," Agape said as she followed closely behind him, not wanting to be alone in the forest or too far away. She couldn't figure out how Hades had picked her up so easily, as if she were but a feather that needed lifting. Was he really that powerful?

"The Lady Demeter showed me something quite wonderful today," Agape spoke up as she nearly skipped beside her master, knowing that Hades had no problem with her being free spirited and childish, acting her age- which was fairly young for a servant girl. In fact, he watched her as an older brother should watch over his little sister; smiling and with cautious eyes.

"Oh, really?" Hades said with a raised brow.

"Indeed!" Agape chimed with a giddy tone to her voice. "She made a flower bud. This little green nub on a stem that showed no hope for anything, Lady Demeter made it bloom with just a thought. And the Lord Poseidon made the river do tricks!"

"The river?" Hades questioned with pure confession.

"Yes!" Agape giggled. "I make no jests, he made the river do tricks! He made a fish jump and the water to make waves just by touching it. He made a bubble of water dance in mid air! I swear he did!"

Hades laughed at how hard Agape was attempting to convince him of fact. He believed her and didn't need much persuasion. He knew his siblings possessed abilities, and he knew that they had been practicing them since they arrived at Mount Ida.

"You don't need to persuade me, Agape," Hades assured. "I know they have gifts and I know they have been practicing. I believe you."

She blushed at her embarrassment before skipping ahead with Hades close by her, guarding her from anything that may attack within the forest.

She then asked the dreaded question.

"Do you have any special gifts, my Lord?" Agape questioned, which caused Hades to stop in his tracks and sigh.

"No," he muttered in reply, Agape barely able to her him.

She ceased in her skipping then, looking back to her master with somber eyes and guilt in her chest. She had asked the wrong question and she regretted it immediately. Agape then snuck her way over to her master, having to look up to meet his eyes on account of her being much shorter than him.

"My Lord Hades," she tempted, speaking in nearly a whisper. "I apologize. It was not my place. I shouldn't have pried."

Hades matched his eyes with her and eased his sorrows. He wasn't angry with her and part of him knew that if Agape ever was to do something worth tempering him, he would not be able to stay mad at her for long. He has grown rather fond of this girl.

"You weren't prying, Agape," he spoke with softness. "It's fine. I just, well, haven't discovered my abilities just yet. Perhaps it is because I haven't been trying as hard as the others and been concerning myself with far less important things."

Agape still lingered close to him, looking up into his silver eyes, trying to capture the emotion within them. They were just so hard to read and you would end up straining yourself if you attempted to understand them.

"I am sure you will discover your gift soon, my Lord Hades," Agape comforted him, and that resulted in the oldest brother to smile warmly at her and muss up the top of her hair with a gentle hand.

"You always know what to say," Hades added before walking off, straight towards the mountain with Agape following close by.

* * *

Metis had taken a seat in the mountain cave, where a small fire glowed and she busied herself with creating the next round of robes for her superiors while her own grew with filth and soil. She muttered words of discourage to herself as she twisted her fingers with the wool she had to make more robes. Her little whispers echoed slightly within the large cave as she worked, and they were heard by the approaching Prometheus, who carried more logs in his hands to help spark the fire.

"You are muttering again," he said as he set the logs down and began to rearrange those that were already flaming.

"I do not mutter," Metis countered as she worked.

"Aye, Metis. You mutter when you are irritated," Prometheus corrected as he just reached into the fire to fix the logs. Fire could not effect the titan. "So, what is bothering you?"

Metis pursed her lips as she spoke with a sense of frustration in her voice and her fingers twisted with the wool.

"That prissy little princess that claims she will be queen one day and her older sister allowing her to take the position right from underneath her," Metis explained. "She has no idea what it means to be queen. She will not be able to handle the pressure or the strain."

"And you do?" Prometheus questioned.

"I am a first hand witness to the struggles," Metis stated. "I have seen Queen Rhea nearly pull her hair out, I have seen what the years have done to former Queen Gaia. I know what the job entails, and how difficult it can and will be. Hera has no clue and yet she wants it. She doesn't deserve it."

"I see," Prometheus comments as he sits back and listens to Metis' rant.

"Then she goes about insulting me. Saying all these horrible things. How I will be nothing. How I have nothing. How I will die nothing and how my womb will create ..." she stopped in her weaving and lowered the tools as her eyes became fixated on the fire. It suddenly hit her, the reality in it all. "Nothing."

Prometheus witnessed the strain within Metis' eyes and how she was obviously harmed by the words Hera had spat at her. Prometheus sat up straight and looked to Metis warmly, wanting to comfort her.

"Metis," he spoke softly, "you cannot possibly believe the things she says. She is just a jealous woman who has been forgotten by all except her mother. You must forgive her rage. She will make false realities."

"But I made the false reality," Metis explained. "I said the most idiotic of things. I can never prove her right."

"Well, what did you say?" Prometheus questioned, truly interested in it all.

"I told her that I would give birth, one day, to a girl. One with beauty and wisdom and power. I said that she would be a warrior and a great one, too. One of the most powerful women ever in existence. How ridiculous does it sound?" Metis refused to make eye contact with Prometheus, ashamed of the words that she had said. "Something like that is simply not possible."

Prometheus, feeling truly concerned for her, moved a bit closer to Metis, but was sure to keep his distance. He knew that Metis was, as of currently, the property of Zeus and tempting the young prince would be an unwise move. So Prometheus stopped before Metis and he would touch, but offered his words as a sense of solace.

"Metis," he began, "I am sure that if you believe it hard enough, that will happen. You will have a child as fierce and as strong and as wise as any male in existence. She will be beautiful and powerful and a being worth admiring. I know it."

Metis breathed harshly, bringing her knees into her chest and shaking her head with doubt.

"Who would dare be a companion of her?" Metis questioned. "Who would offer her comfort when she needs it? Who would provide for her if she needs help? Who will be her friend when she has none?"

That was the number one concern on Metis' mind if such a child was to be born from her. A woman who was beautiful and a warrior, no male would dare be around her. She would cast a large shadow, one that no male would desire to step into. Only one with true masculinity could be around her proudly and openly.

"Well, Metis," Prometheus began, "if such a child should ever come to be, I swear to you that I will be there whenever she needs me. I vow this to you."

Metis looked over to Prometheus, unsure if she should believe him so easily. He watched his eyes carefully as she prayed for another assurance promise from him.

"You mean it?" she asked with uncertainty?

"I swear it," Prometheus vowed.

"How can you be so sure?" Metis asked.

"A woman who is smart, beautiful, and strong?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "Who wouldn't want to be around such a creature?"

Metis smiled as Prometheus did before she picked up her materials to continue working on her project.

"Thank you," she whispered before getting back to work.

* * *

Appearing back in the open fields, Hades and Agape scanned the area, gazing between the siblings who were still busying themselves with whatever it was they were doing. Hera was still resting against the tree, playing with her palms while Poseidon sat by the river, Hestia seemed to be carving something into a stone while Demeter appeared depressed in the grass by another tree close to the mountain.

"What happened to Lady Demeter?" Agape questioned the one she wandered with, to which Hades shook his head.

"I don't know," he said before looking to Agape. "But why don't we go find out?"

Hades didn't wait for a response before he began his journey over to Demeter, who sat hunched over in the grass with tears leaking from her eyes. The fragile creature would weep over the most simplest of things, but this time appeared to be worse than all the others.

Hades walked up beside her and she immediately looked up to her older brother, something tiny resting in the palms of her hands.

"She tried to fly," Demeter wept as she ran her thumb delicately over the creature's belly. "I saw her as she flapped her wings. Watched as she walked towards the edge. I tried to catch her, but I was too late."

Hades peered down at the being that rested lifelessly within Demeter's palms. A fluffy, white and black feathered bird laid there, belly-up and wings laying faintly spread. The poor creature had made its attempts to fly and failed, resulting in its death the moment it hit the ground.

Agape looked passed Hades to see why Demeter was so saddened and saw the creature herself. Immediately, the servant girl felt tears sprouting from her eyes, horrified by the sight of the lifeless, little bird resting in Demeter's palms.

"Oh, no," Agape whispered with sorrow. She clutched onto Hades' robes, taking action to cover her face as a means to not let her superiors witness her sobbing.

Hades, feeling he was responsible for Demeter's happiness for he was her oldest brother, knelt down beside her, Agape still clutching his clothes. He cupped his palm, asking permission to hold the bird as Demeter did, seeing as he had no other choice, but to try. It was a long shot, but there was no harm in trying.

Demeter, as delicately and as easily as possible, passed the dead bird over to her oldest brother, resting it soundly in his palms. Agape peeked over Hades' shoulders, watching closely as Demeter curled up closer to her brother, unable to remove her eyes from the bird she had tried to save. She felt as though she had failed in the most important task of preserving life.

Hades stared at the lifeless bird in his palms, focusing closely on how it would look if it were living. He saw Demeter's face brighten up with tears of joy instead of sorrow, and Agape's excitement should the tiny creature flap its wings again. He saw it flying off, succeeding in its attempts to take wing. He dragged his thumb over the tiny bird's chest and his vision became a reality.

The tiny creature jumped up in his palms, flapping its wings and chirping as though it had never perished, rather it was resting.

Demeter's frown turned to the widest grin she had ever worn as Agape nearly hopped up and down with joy.

Hades was, perhaps, the most in awe at what he had just done. He had brought a creature back to life, fully healthy and uninjured. Was it possible that he had the gift of resurrection, the ability to bring the dead back to life? It would seem that way, but then, was it also possible that he could take life instead of give it?

"Hades, you saved her!" Demeter screamed as she threw her arms around her brother's neck.

Hades barely realized what she was doing as most of his attention was focused on the tiny bird that sprouted with life in the middle of his palms. It was extraordinary to him, unbelievable, and simply mind blowing. Life was restored to the dead by his will.

"How did you do that?" Agape questioned as she brought a delicate hand to the bird's head, petting it softly.

"I- I- I don't know," Hades answered honestly. "I really don't."

"Whatever you did," Demeter spoke, "it worked. You saved her. Thank you, Hades." She placed a kiss on his cheek before scooping the bird up and reaching for a tree branch to place it back in its nest with her siblings. The creature now knew better than to just flap her wings when her mother was not around. She would wait for supervision before doing her next attempt.

"I am keeping a sharp eye on you from now on," Demeter said as her and Agape looked into the nest at the little birds, and Hades stared at the ground, contemplating on how he had restored life.

"You think we should name it, my Lady?" Agape questioned, but the rest of the conversation was left in a blur as his mind was flooded with his own thoughts.

 _How did I do it?_

 _Is that my gift?_

 _Can I restore life?_

His mind turned at that.

 _Can I_ take _it?_

Unwilling to bring tears back to Agape and Demeter's eyes or slay an innocent creature, Hades decided to test his theory on something much smaller and simpler. Hades locked his vision onto a piece of grass, a taller strand than all the others. He stared at it harshly, forcing all of his power and mentality on that single piece, mentally pressuring it. And, within seconds, the single strand withered, turned brown, and died.

Hades breathed harshly, unable to believe his own gift. It was impossible, and yet, it wasn't. It made no sense, and yet, it did. It was remarkable and amazing. He could restore and take life whenever he pleased.

Hades had the most powerful gift of all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Any questions, comments, concerns or suggestion, message me or drop a review. I always love hearing from my readers. Thanks a million!**


	6. Risk

**Well, since I got another bunch of positive reviews, I decided to post the next chapter. Since some reviews tend to have questions, I will address them at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the support and enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you can restore life to anything you desire?" Hestia questions her brother as they stand around the carcass of a deceased sheep. Of course, Demeter had pointed it out, and upon discovering Hades' abilities, the siblings decided to witness it for themselves upon the dead sheep's body.

"Well," Hades replied as he twisted his hands in his palms, "it would seem to be that way, but I'm not entirely sure. I mean, so far it has been that way."

Hades had not told anyone about the other half of his powers. The one that allowed him to take life as well, for he thought that was simply too much. He feared that they would look at him differently, as if he were a monster and someone to be frightened of. Rather than have all of that pressure placed upon his shoulders by simply telling them the whole truth, Hades decided to keep that little bit to himself.

"Why don't you show us?" Hera suggested as she folded her arms over her chest, anticipating the "magic" that Hades said he possessed. If his gift were true, then she would feel as though her powers in just about everything, would be nothing compared to the gift of her brother. So she stood with worry and anticipation, hoping that the words Hades had said to them were mere lies to gain a sense of power over the younger beings.

However, her hope dwindled and her ideas of Hades telling lies diminished the moment her older brother held out his hand and touched the dead sheep so gently that, had it been living, it probably wouldn't have been able to feel the tender touch upon its belly. The heart within its chest kickstarted, beating as it once had before, and the sheep managed to get to its feet with ease and journey away as if nothing had happened.

Hera was not as powerful as she thought. Nor was Zeus. The ones who seemed to be highly impressed with Hades' gift and in awe of it were Demeter, Hestia, Prometheus, and Agape. The others had some small sense of doubt and worry now that they have witnessed Hades' great skill.

The question on everyone's lips, however, was the truth the oldest brother had strayed from in hopes that it was never to be mentioned.

"Can you take life?" Zeus asked for everyone who stood around, still staring at the place where the once dead sheep had rested. "Can you take it just as easily?"

Eyes shifted to him, all peering at him with the same question on their tongues and burning in their eyes. They all wanted to know. They were all so curious and so intrigued that Hades found it difficult to cough up the reply, but knew better than to lie to his siblings so soon after they were reconnected. So he sighed and he caved.

"I only practiced that once," he confessed. "And it prevailed. I haven't practiced on anything too complex. On plants, nothing more than that."

Eyes grew wide and blood ran cold. Hades could kill any one of them with a single glance. As if on cue, most of them took a step back.

"So there is a chance that you cannot take life?" Zeus questioned. "You are unsure?"

Hades shrugged nervously, this reaction being the thing he so desperately wanted to avoid.

"Yes, I am unsure," he confessed. "Like I said, I only practiced it once and on a strand of grass. Nothing so complicated like an animal or anything like that."

"Well, then, let us practice on something more complicated than flowers and grass," Zeus said and headed towards the river. "Come, Hades," he called over his shoulder.

The reluctant older brother forced his feet to move, not remembering when it was they had officially elected Zeus as the "leader," but considering the fact that he had freed them from their father's stomach, he did deserve some respect in his own right. He also knew more about living on the outside and on earth than all the others, so Hades did not object to Zeus' commands, despite him having every right to. Rather, Hades just obeyed them.

He stood beside the river with Zeus, the other siblings standing back some as to not interfere or be too close to Hades when he did his "magic." The oldest brother didn't expect them to want to be so close to him when he wielded his powers and he tried to take it to no personal offense.

Zeus looked into the river and witnessed a nice fish swimming nearby. He smiled with some sinister smirk before turning his attentions back to Hades, pointing to the fish in the river and giving his command.

"Kill it," he order his brother. "Using your gift, of course. Kill it."

Hades is not so open to the idea, holding his hands together and shaking his head some in disapproval of the idea.

"Zeus, that is a bit rash," he says to attempt to tame his brother.

"No it isn't," Zeus implores. "It is quite simple. And, besides, we have killed several for our meals already. It is no big deal. It's just a fish. Kill it."

"I don't know if I can," Hades confessed.

He had never done the hunting. He never killed an animal. Never has he even been able to watch as the others cooked their meals over the fire and he was also so reluctant to feast on the flesh of another creature. Needless to say, Hades was soft and sensitive and most certainly not life-taker material.

"Of course you don't know," Zeus said. "You have never tried. Just kill it, Hades."

The oldest brother looked into the river, at the fish that was swimming gleefully, and felt a pull in his chest, as if something was tugging at his heart.

"Just do it," Zeus harassed him, growing impatient. "You can always bring it back."

Having a point, Hades saw no use in just standing back and having his younger brother dictate him. So, the oldest decided to give it a try. He stared at the fish in the river, watching it swim and move it fins to travel beneath the water. One sharp gaze by Hades and, sure enough, the once swimming, happy fish floated to the surface, not moving. Not breathing. Simply dead.

Zeus snatched the lifeless fish from the water and placed it on the open dry land, watching to see if it would flip or wiggle or jump to be back in the water's clutches, but it never moved. Instead, the fish just laid in the grass, not taking in breaths or making any movements. It was still and it was dead.

"Looks like you can take life just as easily as you can give it," Zeus commented as the other siblings stared in amazement and wonder and fear and ... so many emotions were rushing through them. So many thoughts as well. It was much to take in, seeing how powerful your own brother was. He could kill you in your sleep just by looking at you in a particular way. It was enough to have anyone's heart racing.

Hades, noticing the looks and stares of horror and some sense of worry upon his siblings' faces, picked up the fish in his own hands and restored life to it. He set the creature down into the river, where it swam as far away as possible, leaving behind its life taker and bringer. What living creature would want to be by Hades' side now?

"A most useful tool when the war begins," Zeus further comments. "Just by staring at a titan, you can end their life. Perhaps the war will end shortly after it begins. And, perhaps, no bloodshed will have to occur. With you and your powers, perhaps the only one we need to send into the battlefield is you."

His words were as cold as ice and Hades felt his blood turn to slush. Was he seen as that much of a killer because of the abilities he has been given? Some would call them a blessing, others would say it is a curse. Whatever it was, Hades had no desire to keep his gift and found himself wondering if he would ever lose control of it. Was there a chance, even in the slightest, that he would kill someone on accident? How would it happen? Would he be able to bring them back? What if only one half of the gift remains and the other disappears?

"Nothing to fear," he hears Zeus address the others. "Hades is our brother and would never harm us. Just wait until the titans face him. They will be running and screaming before they are dead."

Hades cringed at that thought and felt the scrutinizing eyes upon his flesh. He looked to the dead forest where he had saw the nymphs and he ran. He bolted, rather, as fast as his feet could carry him, deep into the safety of the trees and the fog, desiring to be alone in his time of self discovery. Did he desire to keep his gift or did he wish to be rid of it? Not even he knew, and he kept asking himself that very question as he ran and ran and ran.

* * *

"I will not condone this madness any longer," Oceanus rants he gathers up all the weapons he can find in his hold, extra robes and sandals, as well as rations. Where he was going, he was going to need them.

Tethys aided him in his packing, cleaning out the cabinets, throwing the basic necessitates together in large sacks. They were leaving, for sure, before their king could grow anymore mad with power. Talking about ending the offspring of his loins and invoking punishment upon all those who doubted his powers or refused to take up arms, the titan couple had just about enough of him. The mountain top would surely became a mass land of blood and decay. Oceanus and his sister-bride Tethys had no desire to stick around and watch the mayhem unfold. They weren't the only ones either.

Three knocks, the oh so used signal of an alliance, came from the door of the married titans, and Tethys was the one to answer.

"Come in," she allowed entrance to those who waited outside, shadowed only by their cloaks and the wish of night.

Hecate was the first inside, grabbing the first sack of provisions from off the tabletop and slinging it over her back. The dark haired beauty had no desire to watch her mountain burn and so no hope in titan rule. The new creatures, that she has been told currently reigned on earth, where worth the risk of siding with. If they won this war and brought titan rule to an end, perhaps the universe would be a better place. Hecate figured, it was a chance worth taking. And so she had abandoned her parents, who implored her to stay and fight alongside the titans. Truth be told, if Hecate had an option, she would have strayed as far away from the impending war as possible. But, for this blood bath about to happen, you had to pick sides. It was pick sides or die, no other option.

Leto, the beautiful maiden who should have just been living on her own for all these years, aided in hauling the bags of provisions and rations out to the cart that waited for them. She had no desire for war either, but felt that if their was a side worth taking, it was the side of a new hope and a better rule. So she had entrusted Hecate when the mysterious maiden had promised that the risk was worth taking, and decided to follow Oceanus and the others to the land beneath the sky.

"I hope you came out unscathed," Oceanus slightly teased Epimetheus as he passed the titan more weapons and swords of plenty.

The slightly foolish titan balanced it all in his hands as Oceanus dared not to stop in cleaning out his secret stashes of sharpened tools and useable weapons.

"Menoetius cursed me for all eternity," Epimetheus told Oceanus. "What a lovable brother he is, isn't he?"

"Ah, lucky for you, you have another brother waiting for us down below," Oceanus assured as he carried the rest of the stash in his own hands and lead Epimetheus outside to the cart.

The ladies had already began squeezing in all of the sacks of rations and robes into the cart, making room for the weapons that the two men carried.

"I doubt Prometheus is going to be all too pleased to see me," Epimetheus confesses as he throws a large portion of the swords and daggers and arrows onto the cart, squeezing them in tight to make room for the bundle that Oceanus carried.

"Prometheus knows that Zeus and his siblings need all the help they can get," Oceanus rebuts as he adds to the collections of supplies that they were taking. "Without us, the odds are less in their favor. Right now, he cannot afford to turn anyone away."

The two men forced the cart door shut, locking in the sacks and tools that they had loaded on. Sweat beading from their brows and a slight amount of fear in their chests, the two titans looked to each other, slightly unconvinced that this was the only course of action to take.

"Does Zeus' forces even stand a chance against Cronus's?" Epimetheus questioned as they stand and stare and wonder what was to become of them.

"If the Fates will have it be, the rightful army will prevail and the universe brought back to balance, but as of now, Epimetheus, we must take sides." Oceanus placed a hand on the younger titan's shoulder, giving him a small gesture of assurance that of the one to follow, their choice was the correct one.

Epimetheus nods slightly to the older and wiser titan, no longer so fearful of leaving, but rather anxious to. This may very well be the last time they see their kingdom on the mountain top, but it was well worth it. The gloomy and depressing place was better off torched and left in ruins than standing and keeping command of all in existence.

Epimetheus climbed into the back of the cart with the supplies, gripping onto the wooden edges that provided him with some support. Tethys took a seat beside her husband in the front of the cart, as Oceanus took the reigns of the creatures that would be hauling the supplies downward, to Mount Ida, where the rebellion was officially waiting. Hecate and Leto climbed onto the backs of their own, black as night steads, still left in the shadows of their hoods, looking behind them and secretly whispering words of goodbye to their once peaceful home, now consumed by war and hate.

Oceanus gave the reigns of the horses a snap, sending the black beings off in great haste, down the roads and towards the edge of the mountaintop, Hecate and Leto following close behind. Epimetheus glanced at all the passing familiarities of his home, kissing it all goodbye before the horses pulling the cart extended their wings and took off in flight, soaring through the sky and cutting the air. Hecate and Leto's flying beasts conducted the same gesture, taking flight across the stars and towards the land beneath them.

Cronus had officially lost five more bodies in his war against his children. The titan army was shrinking while the new species' cause grew and grew.

* * *

Hades had been sitting by the riverside for well over a few hours, contemplating on his gift and his siblings' reactions to it all. He had never seen anyone look so frightened of him. For a brief moment, he had wished that he was never released from his prison within his father stomach. He wished, for a small moment, that he was still trapped inside, hair still growing, body still bare, and powers left undetected by all. Life was so much simpler when he was imprisoned and now, it would seem, complications was all that was left in this new world.

Hades sighs as he lets his bare feet kiss the river, feeling the light brush of the cool water on his skin. He held his knees into his chest as he dared to steal a glance at his reflection in the water.

Nothing about him has truly changed since the first time he gazed upon himself after Agape had cut his hair. His eyes remained the same stunning silver, his face still sharp in features and his expression still kind, yet troubled. He didn't come off as someone who could steal your life source just by a glance, rather, he appeared to be a normal being who roamed the earth.

But when he saw his reflection, he did not recognize the face. It was foreign to him. He saw no resemblance to anyone, no true purpose behind the features, no name to match the glow of his eyes. When he looked at his reflection, he had no idea who was looking back. The only thing that himself and the creature that stared back at him had in common was the name that had been thrusted upon them by their birth giver.

Hades smacked the water with an angry hand, turning his face away so he would no longer be damned to look at himself, a stranger to his own eyes.

"Well, geez," another voice spoke, one that he could not see, until he turned his head "what has the water ever done to you?"

On the opposite side of the river, just a short ways away from Hades, sat the most radiant of beings one has ever seen. Her beauty could not be outmatched and her voice was as soft as a gentle breeze that came rushing by. She was dripping wet, ringing her hair off into the water, long and extended it was, tangled in bits and knots. She gave off the impression that she was a traveler, and had just recently emerged from her trail upon the floor of the river. She was bare, as well, with only bits of her long, blonde hair cascading over her skin-which was completely flawless, from which Hades could see.

She was so thin, so curvy and perfect in structure. It was as if she was handcrafted to be the ideal woman, the one that all female beings should strive to be. There was not, but one flaw within her appearance or even her voice. Even her motions seemed to be perfect and well thought out, as if all the other females moved in a choppy and ungraceful manner.

Her face was that of, not only welcome, but invitation. Her eyes, a beautiful green that dazzled with the little hints of sunlight that managed to break through the clouds, seemed to be smiling at Hades when they looked upon him. Her cheekbones were, by far, fascinating and perfect and high and sharp, creating the most magnificent of hallows and facial structures. Her forehead was small, not so prominent, but just right. Her nose was perfectly petite and her eyebrows were in fine lines of brown with hints of blonde. And her lips ... oh her lips, pleasantly plumped and luscious, desirable and kissable. Any man's true weakness.

Her legs were long and clean, light with a hint of tan mixed into their color, creating a bronze perfection never seen before, and her stomach was flat. Not so that her ribs were more clear than her belly, but flat in the sense that she had no extra meat on her. Her nails, if you looked close enough, were just slightly extended, and her breasts were well rounded and appeared so soft. And the way she presented herself to Hades, as if she was tempting him, telling him he could have her if he so pleased, would drive any man insane. The male who could deny her was a male above all others.

Hades rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Must be ashamed of your reflection," the beautiful creature says. "Pray tell why?"

Hades, slightly annoyed for he thought he might be alone for some while, gave an answer that provided no real knowledge to the matter.

"It isn't something worth talking about."

"Must be if you don't want to talk about it," she insisted.

Hades, realizing that there was no escaping her words and questions, decided to engage and ask his own.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The maiden smiled with her perfectly white teeth as she looked back to the water and continued to wring out her hair.

"Aphrodite," she replied. "See? It is not so difficult to answer questions, now is it?"

Hades ignored that last remark and went on with learning more about the female who shared the space with him.

"And where did you come from, Aphrodite?" Hades continued.

The maiden, obviously loving the attention, sat up a bight taller, spoke a bight louder, and adjusted her body slightly to show off more of her perfect nature.

"I was born sometime ago," she began. "Born of the sea and seed of Uranus. I have been down here long before you have. Wandering the earth and taking it in as my own homeland; that was what my life consisted of, until it was intruded by the likes of you and the others you have hiding away in the mountain side."

"Are you a nymph?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," Aphrodite replied. "I am unsure of what I am, as you are, apparently."

"I know who I am," Hades stated with a stern voice.

"You do not seem too sure of that fact, otherwise, you would not be here, gazing into the river as you do, questioning yourself as you have, disappointed in the answers as you are," Aphrodite contrasted. "Rather, you are like me, lost in a world too big for us. Our reason for existence remains unknown and it shall forever be unknown until the Fates decide to inform us of what our purpose is. Until that day, we are left astray. Left questioning, left wondering, left roaming about the universe, aimlessly until we find where we belong, if there ever even be a place."

"You sound so sure and confident of that," Hades remarks solemnly at the end of her little speech, resulting in Aphrodite smiling slightly.

"Just because we have not discovered ourselves does not mean we never will," she assured. "We must simply be patient and hopeful."

"Why speak to me?" Hades wondered. "Why, if you knew of the others being here as well, do you choose to speak to me?"

Aphrodite looked to Hades warmly, almost lustfully, and gave a slight flirtatious gesture of the mouth before giving her reply.

"I have a tender heart for those who feel they don't belong," she said. "I know what it feels like to not belong, to be unloved." Her cheerful face suddenly faltered. "To be alone," she added.

"You find solace in me?" Hades asked with a jest of a grin on his face, finding Aphrodite's reasons of conversation quite comical. Who could find comfort in one who is, literally, death on two legs?

"I find solace in your emptiness," she clarifies.

Her eyes then glance upwards, to the skies, watching as some great obstruction passes over the sun, casting a shadow upon the earth for a moment. Hades looks up as well, spotting several winged creatures in the skies, pulling behind them a cart and, upon their backs, other beings with arms and legs.

"We have company," Aphrodite slightly sings as she stands from her place by the river, tying up her slightly damp hair and turning to make her way back into the forest.

"Wait," Hades calls out to her, stopping her before she can get too far. She looks over her shoulder at the being who called to her. "Come with me. We can help you."

"What makes you think I need help?" Aphrodite tempted.

"You said you had no idea what you are, perhaps we can fix that," Hades explained. "Come with me, to my family, and we will find a place for you."

"Your family can't even find a place for you," Aphrodite countered.

Hades was shot slightly in the heart by that, but truth it was. However, Aphrodite possessed qualities that Hades just didn't have. She did not come off as evil or horrid, but rather kind and gentle. Certainly there can be a spot for her in the universe when all of this rebellion and war was through. Hades may be left wandering, but Aphrodite can most definitely belong somewhere.

"I am a lost cause," Hades said to convince her. "I believe my purpose is for me to discover on my own, but yours, they can certainly help with. They plan to overthrow the titans, take control of the universe and, perhaps, create something from the ashes. With all the changes that are to take place when all is said and done, I am positive that you will be needed somewhere. Come with me, please."

Now interested, Aphrodite weighed her options, wondering if accepting Hades' offer may be worth the trouble or, perhaps, something to turn away. But she has been alone with no one, save for the occasional nymph, for most of her life. Finding a place amongst these new beings with star range dreams of controlling all the cosmos instead of the titans, it seemed like a risk worth taking.

So, Aphrodite crossed the river with ease, wetting her body and the ends of her hair, reaching out for Hades' extended hand. She gripped it tightly as he helped her out of the water and began to lead her back towards the bottom of Mount Ida, where the flying horses appeared to land and where he knew his family would be located.

"Hades," he abruptly spoke as he lead her out of the broken trees and fogged forest.

"What was that?" Aphrodite questioned.

"My name. My name is Hades."

* * *

The winged horses and the cart that they hauled landed swiftly at the base of Mount Ida, where the siblings gathered to stare at the new arrivals. Upon seeing the creatures that had carried the supplies and new recruits there, Agape nearly jumped in glee as she raced over to the horses and began to pet their snouts.

"Pegasus!" she exclaimed with childlike glee. "They brought four pegasus!"

Oceanus jumped off of the cart before assisting his wife down with ease, Epimetheus hopping off of the back of the cart on his own.

"No other way of getting here without them," Oceanus said to the young servant girl, having remembered her from the times spent in the palace of Cronus upon visiting the king and queen, watching as the orphaned servant girl ran about to serve all the guests.

"Lord Oceanus and Lady Tethys," Agape spoke as she stepped away from the horses, bowing her head to her superiors in respect. "I apologize for my behavior, had I known it were you, I would have never-"

"Oh, sweet child, it is quite all right," Tethys said as she placed a hand warmly atop of Agape's head, looking down upon the girl and smiling with a warm, motherly gaze. The two have often dotted upon Agape on many occasions. The servant figured it was out of pure kindness that the two titans had within their chests.

When Epimetheus came around from behind the cart, Agape immediately took several steps back before knocking into Prometheus. She looked up to the man who had saved her the first time around, and quickly scurried behind his robes, hoping he would protect her again if it should come to that.

Prometheus paid no mind to Agape's worrisome actions, rather just allowed the sweet being to hide behind him as he conversed with his older brother.

"A strange thing seeing you here, Brother," Prometheus began. "I thought you were on the side of the titans?"

Epimetheus looked to the siblings, all of them; Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, and Poseidon.

"Are they not all titans?" he questioned his younger brother, to which Prometheus folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"They will be more than that once we are finished with Cronus," he assured.

Epimetheus shook his head slightly and ran a hand through his thick and untamed hair that was destroyed by the fierce winds that had been blowing in his direction during the venture down to earth.

"Our brothers chose the side of the titans," Epimetheus spoke, "but I preferred to stay with you and this new race of creatures you hope to create."

Prometheus smiled at that, turning his sights over to Agape, who still clung to his robes.

"She seems awfully unsure of your frailty," Oceanus commented as he set his sights to Agape, worry in his ocean blue eyes when witnessing the nervousness that consumed her. "Why is that?"

Epimetheus, embarrassed, took a deep breath and searched for the correct words.

"A horrible first meeting," he settled on. "It may have been due to the nonconsensual, physical involvement, but I assure all of you, that Prometheus stopped me before anything could happen."

He looked to Agape and his face was truly full of regret and sorrow. "I sincerely apologize for my horrible and impolite and truly disrespectful behavior. I swear to you that I shall never do anything so cruel to you ever again. I promise."

Agape, seeing how true his words were and how sincere he spoke, along with the touch of worry and apology in his eyes, decided that he was worth listening to and worth taking a risk on. He did, after all, descend from his place above to join the small group of rebels building below. She stepped out from behind Prometheus and nodded her head softly.

"You are forgiven, Epimetheus," she spoke as if she were fully grown.

Pleased to be on good terms with the servant, Epimetheus smiled and thanked her for her good nature. His face, however, was then brought to agony and sorrow when he felt Oceanus' fist connect harshly to it, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh!" he shouted when the action took place and he clutched his face in his hands, feeling liquid racing out of his nose. "What in all the skies was that for?" he asked in a muffled voice due to the obstruction over his mouth.

"I know Prometheus well," Oceanus said, "and I know he did not punish you enough for what you did to that small child. Consider that your delayed punishment."

Agape giggled slightly, attempting to hide it, but Prometheus' hand on her head informed her that there was no need to. Epimetheus would get over the pain and be well aware that he deserved the pain for what he had done. Perhaps, now, he had learned his lesson.

"I think you broke my nose," he whined as he attempted to straighten it.

"Men are such babies," Tethys muttered as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sorry to break up the reunion," Zeus spoke as he stepped forward, "but who are all of you?"

"Father!" Metis called from the base of the mountain, leaving Rhea behind as she raced towards Oceanus with a wide smile on her face.

The large titan of the sea extended his arms out to her, allowing Metis to rush right into them as he embraced her tightly, laughing with glee as he stroked her hair.

"My dear Metis," he speaks as he gently places her feet back on the ground and pulls away from their warm embrace. "It is so good to see you again."

"Metis," Tethys says in a near whisper, inviting her daughter in for a grand welcome much like she had with her father.

"Mother," Metis whispers as she climbs into Tethys' awaiting arms.

"What took you both so long?" she questioned as she took a step back to gaze upon her parents, standing before her on earth at the base of Mount Ida.

"Gathering more forces for the effort," Oceanus explained. "Epimetheus decided to join Zeus' cause," the titan with the injured nose delicately waved his hand before returning it to its place upon his face to prevent the blood from gushing out of his nose, "... as did Leto," he gestured to another gorgeous woman upon a black pegasus, who bowed her head when introduced by the titan, "and Hecate." The raven haired woman beside Leto on her own pegasus dipped her head upon introductions as well. "We also brought with us provisions to help feed you all, dress you and arm you," Oceanus added as he patted the cargo he had hauled within the cart. "All of us came because we have faith in you, Zeus," Oceanus said as he gazed down upon the brown haired being with the blue eyes. "We all came here to aide you in your efforts."

"And for that, I am eternally grateful," Zeus proclaimed just before Queen Rhea had made her way over to the scene, happily smiling upon seeing her old friends.

"Oceanus and Tethys, a true pleasure to see you both," she spoke honestly to her companions. Her greeting to them was short lived, for she glanced up to Leto and Hecate, pleased to see them as well.

"A pity that it is only the two of you and not the rest of your families," Rhea speaks to them in true concern. The girls had made the brave choice in coming alone, but she always knew the two to be courageous and strong.

Leto may not be a fighter, but she knew a thing or two about survival, and so could treat wounds and find shelter and assist in all the fields of camp that are required in war. Hecate, though also not a master swordsmen or warrior, could most certainly assist with her magical abilities. She possessed a great gift when it came to wielding the powers of witchcraft. Yes, she would be a much useful source.

"It is an honor to serve you, Queen Rhea," Hecate speaks for them both.

"To live on the mountain without you," Leto added, "was barely living at all."

Hera scrunched her nose at the female titan beside Hecate, there was something she just did not like about her.

"Well, you are all most welcomed here," Rhea says as she gestures for the two females to climb off of their horses and relax from their long travel.

"Mother," Poseidon speaks in a mere whisper, getting close to her to keep their conversation as confidential as possible. Rhea looked to her son in concern, opening her ear to him. "Where is Hades?"

Rhea immediately grew frightened, sprouting up tall as the men already began to assist each other in searching through the cart, examining all the materials they had to work with. Rhea shot her head left and right and back again, scanning the entire area for Hades, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She had just been reunited with all of her children, she was not about to lose any of them. Not even one.

"Mother?" she heard another one of her son's speak to her, and so she turned to see Hades standing beside her. "What are you so frantic about?"

She sighed with great relief, taking her son into her arms and pulling him close to her, resting her lips against the top of his head. Hades was left in shock as the naked woman beside him giggled at the warm, yanking-at-the-heartstrings scene.

"Oh, Hades," his mother said as she rubbed his back with her hand. "Nothing. I am just glad you are here."

"I'm glad, too, Mother," he managed to speak through the crushing of his windpipes. "Mother," he spoke up again, "I cannot really breathe."

Rhea, coming to her senses, released her son so he could catch his breath, and he did the instant he was set free from his mother's tight grasp.

"Sorry, Hades," Rhea softly apologized.

He waved it away before touching Aphrodite on the shoulder, inviting her to step forward.

"Mother, this is Aphrodite," Hades said. "I found her in the forest. She was born of Uranus and the sea, she has no one."

Aphrodite, having been instructed by Hades on the way over, bowed her head as she stood before Rhea, and addressed her superior properly.

"Queen Rhea," she nearly sang in that perfect voice of hers. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence."

Rhea, having the warm and fragile heart that she does, could never think of casting away the lost girl that her son had found. And so, she placed a hand upon Aphrodite's head, welcoming her to stay with them until all was said and done, and she had found her own place.

"She has all of us now," Rhea insisted, resulting in a honest smile crossing over the beautiful being's face when she heard those words.

"Many thanks to you, Queen Rhea," Aphrodite spoke.

Rhea simply bowed her head and then summoned over Agape.

"Sweet Agape."

The servant girl came rushing over, stopping before her queen and awaiting her commands.

"Please assist our new friend, Aphrodite," Rhea ordered. "Clothe her, feed her if she is hungry and give her drink if she is thirsty. She is one of us now."

Agape bowed her head once more before standing tall.

"As you command, my Lady," she said in obedience before turning to Aphrodite and being awestruck by her beauty.

"You are gorgeous," Agape said without thinking, causing Aphrodite to giggle and blush with a hint of embarrassment.

"Why thank you very much," she says to address Agape's comment.

The servant extends her hand, offering it to the flawless wonder, which she happily accepts and allows Agape to lead her away, towards the shelter of Mount Ida.

* * *

They were all fast asleep. Every last one of them, resting inside the cave that belonged to Mount Ida, dreamless and motionless, but they all made sounds of breathing. Some louder than others, but many rested in the darkness silently.

While all the bodies laid scattered about, Hades was located closest to the edge of the cave, where he always rested, but he never fell over. He always remained just at the tip of the mountain, sleeping soundly until first light, but this night was different.

He still did not fall, oh know, but rather, Hades was taken. He was snatched right out of the cave, mouth gagged and sack over his head as he was dragged down the mountain side, rocks smacking into him, scrapping him as he fought the restraints, like a crowd of hands holding him tightly, refusing to let go. Hades was dragged away from Mount Ida, into the forest where he spent most of his time, the moonlight dim through the sack over his head, and he was left unable to make out where he was located. He kicked and flung his hands, but it did nothing. He was caught for certain, but the dragging soon stopped and the forces upon his body had disappeared. He was free.

He immediately began to reach for the sack on his head, removing it, but was struck with bewilderment at what his eyes caught the moment his sight was completely restored to him; three maidens in black cloaks looked down upon him, awaiting for him to collect himself before they did anything further.

Hades had a feeling he knew who they were and so made no attempts to run away. Instead, he simply removed the gag from his mouth and continued to sit upon the ground by the riverside.

"You could have just woken me up instead of going through all of that trouble," he said to them once he had given himself the ability to speak.

"More of a risk," the middle maiden with brown skin and short chocolate hair spoke. "You might have screamed."

"So you steal me in the middle of the night?" Hades questioned with a raised brow.

"We have no intentions to harm you, Hades," the youngest of the three spoke with voice similar to that of Agape's.

"Well, you did," he nearly shouted back as he reached behind him to inspect the back of his head. A small amount of blood lingered on his fingers, but it was not worth anything to fret over it. It would cease to flow in a matter of moments. "You see what you did?" Hades asked as he showed them his hand. "Waking me up would have been the smart-"

"Shut your trap and listen to what we have to say," the last maiden with the black hair and eyes snapped at Hades, and for some reason, he obeyed. With him now silent, she continued. "We are the Moirai. My sister," she gestures to the youngest with the blue eyes and blonde hair, "Clotho. My other sister," she gestures towards the middle female, "Lachesis, and myself, Atropos. We are better known as the Fates, as in, we decide every living creatures past, present and future."

Hades swallowed harshly, knowing where she was going with this.

"And you, Hades," Atropos continued, pointing at him with sharp sheers that appeared in her hand- seemingly- out of thin air, "have been doing a fine job at interfering with our work. Your powers are great, there is no denying that, but they contradict ours. Clotho," Atropos snaps her fingers and the youngest digs for something in her robe, "show him."

She removed a golden thread from her robe, extending it in her hands so that Hades may see all of it.

"Each living thing has one of these," Atropos continues. "It is called a Thread of Life. Now, usually, they do not glow golden. Only ours do because, well, we created them. We determine what happens to every living being with one of these for each of them. The length of the thread determines their lifespan, when I cut that thread with my sheers," she explains as she brings the sharp sheers over to the thread as if she is about to cut it, "the being dies. Every thread has a name on it, can you see it?"

Hades looked to the golden thread and squinted his eyes to see the glowing name upon the thin string. His breath was caught in his throat when he made out the letters.

 _Hades_.

"Aye, that is correct, Hades," Atropos states as she readies her sheers. "It is yours."

"Wait," Hades calls. "Wait!"

But it mattered not. Atropos went to cut the thread, but nothing happened. The solid golden thread refused to break or snap in two. The sheers that were so used to cutting thread after thread after thread now found itself unable to complete its task. Hades was left stupefied by the phenomenon as the sisters once were, until they discovered the reasoning behind it.

"We have gazed into the future, Hades," Atropos speaks as she places her sheers back into their sheath attached to her hip. "We have seen what will happen. We know of the powers you possess. New creatures of new designs are coming and they are immortal, never dying. They will be called _gods_ and they will rule over all things. Their threads will be golden, as yours currently is."

"I- I cannot die?" Hades questions.

"As of right now," Atropos speaks, "no. You cannot. But, godhood can always be reversed. We have seen this, we have a way of making it so."

Hades nodded in understanding.

"You wish to make me mortal to prevent me from using my gift, don't you?" he questioned them, to which Lachesis spoke in reply this time.

"No, Hades, we will not do that." He perked up at that and listened closely. "As Fate would design it, you were meant to have the power that you possess. However, we cannot have you wandering the realms and restoring life back to any creature you take pity upon. You must be strong."

Atropos came in then.

"It is a difficult thing to take a life, Hades. It is not easy, but it must be done. Death cannot be prevented. It will consume all and you must accept that fact. We will allow you to carry your gift and use it as you please so long as you vow to us this;"

He waited with anxiety as Atropos got closer to him and gazed harshly into his silver eyes.

"You must not cheat. You fight the war that is coming without your gift. You do not use it unless you must. And when the war is over and all comes to an end, you must claim your domain as the Underworld."

Hades was ready to throw in the towel after that, getting to his feet and shaking his head frantically, not agreeing to her terms.

"No, no, no, no," he said quickly. "No. I am not, repeat _not,_ taking over the Underworld. You cannot expect me to handle such a job like that; to harvest souls from one world to another. I mean, there isn't much to harvest, is there?"

"One day, there will be," Clotho spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hades questioned.

"The gods will create man and man will expand far and wide," Atropos explains. "Man will inhabit the earth, but they will be mortal. And when they perish, their souls will travel to the Underworld, where you must keep them."

"Why me?" Hades questioned in a faint voice.

"Because you are the only one with the abilities to withstand the dead, to keep them in their place, and to assure they remain when their time has come," Atropos replies.

"What if I do not want this gift?" Hades attempted to bargain. "I have no desire for it! Just take it! Make me mortal. I don't want it!"

"Only you can understand," Clotho added sadly.

"What?" Hades furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? I cannot understand. I can barely _deal_ with it. I get upset over the sight of a dead flower, how am I supposed to harvest mortal souls? Titan souls? I would wish to restore all of them. How would I be able to refrain from that?"

"We saw your future, Hades," Lachesis speaks. "We saw you lose love and we saw how you handled it. We saw you change and we saw you become a god worth admiring. The Underworld and the dead will need someone who can be compassionate, yet strong, and handle being hated or feared because they represent death."

"I don't want to represent death," he said, tears beginning to flow from his eyes. "I don't want any of this. I don't want this gift. I don't want to be a god. I don't want to be the ruler of the Underworld. I don't want it!"

"If you do not rule the Underworld, Hades," Atropos speaks, "and if you do not watch those souls, and if you do not ensure an afterlife that they deserve, then they will be forever lost, wandering the Underworld for all eternity, never satisfied. Forever lost in an abyss. The souls, mankind, Fate, and the Underworld, they all need you."

Hades shook his head, covering his face in shame with his eyes. There was no way he could imagine himself being in command of all the dead. He knew he would just send them back up to the land of the living, unable to have them be separated from the people that they loved and left behind. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be King of the Underworld.

"I was meant to be King of the Heavens," he muttered. "I am going to be King of the Heavens," he said more sternly this time, as if demanding the Fates recognized that.

"No, Hades," Atropos says. "It may be your birth right, but it is not what Fate has in store for you. You must give up that title of King of the Heavens."

"Why should I if it is my birth right?" he questioned.

"Life is limited, but death is forever," Atropos tells him, which has him thinking. "Wouldn't you rather ensure everyone's happiness forever or for only a short amount of time?"

Hades stops his weeping, ceases his anger, and finds himself abruptly calm by what Atropos says to him.

"You can make a difference to every soul, Hades," she continues as he lowers himself to his knees. "You can guarantee them happiness or punishment for the damned. You can welcome them to an afterlife they need not be frightened of. You can give them hope in death, but you must not let them go and you must be willing to take them and you must learn to become strong. It is a great risk, to be seen as the villain but provide all that is needed when life has run out. A great risk, Hades, but a risk that is well worth taking. Take your place in Fate's design. You know what it is. Become it. Swear to it. King of the Underworld."

* * *

 **Okay, now for the reviews: Agape does not have powers, I can neither confirm nor deny if she will have a love interest, Eros and Psyche will appear, as will Cassandra of Troy. And, yes, Leuce will appear. Any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions, drop a review of message me. Thanks for all the support!**


	7. Vows

Yeah, too excited to wait about this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

How was he supposed to explain it to his siblings? To his allies? How was he supposed to tell them and expect them to understand?

 _'I was kidnaped by the Fates last night and they told me I must become Lord of the Underworld in order to appease Fate itself. Oh, and, by the way, I can't use my powers to help us win the war. Is that okay?'_

Something like that wouldn't work. The whole _Lord of the Underworld_ thing was what really turned his mind, spinning his gears in motion. The Fates had said everything they could to attempt to convince him that taking the position would not be such a horrible thing. Still, Hades could not picture himself sitting upon a throne of skulls and bones in the dark and gloomy Underworld, watching as lifeless beings gilded past him, off to their ultimate destination of wandering, always wandering, never belonging anywhere. Either wandering or Tartarus, no in between. That's how empty the Underworld was. That's how empty it would remain until someone decides to change it; there would be nothing but a ring for eternal torture and imprisonment, and another realm for lost souls to explore for all eternity.

Hades walked with his head down, leaving the forest he so often entered, running a hand through his thick, raven hair, nervous upon his approach back to the base of Mount Ida.

The sun had risen, landing its bright rays upon the perfectly green grass beneath his bare feet, bringing light to the world, and growth.

Bodies were scattered about the field, trailing in the river, all in search for the same thing.

"Hades!" all the voices called as they frantically searched the area for their missing companion. All were on the hunt, from the new recruits to his siblings. Even his mother Rhea had risen from her place inside the cave to search for her missing son. It would seem as though Hades had just simply vanished, disappearing in the night with not even the sound of his footsteps a sign of his ultimate existence. He would have never of thought, however, that so many people would be out searching for him at once.

"Hades!" a tiny, high pitched voice squeaked, followed shortly thereafter by the warm embrace of arms around his waist.

The young Agape nuzzled her nose into Hades' chest upon catching sight of him, snuggling up close and gripping him tightly as if she meant to never let go.

"I found him!" she called back to the search party before plunging her face back into Hades' robes. It was safe to say the oldest brother has become her closest companion. He was always so sweet and gentle to her.

His reaction to Agape's arms around him so tightly was, at first, startling, but then welcoming. He placed his hands tenderly on her back, giving her a reassuring rub before whispering the words, "I'm all right," to assure her of his wellbeing.

She pulled her face out of his robes, looking up to him with those big, bright, wide eyes of her that contained nothing but innocence and some slight hint of anger. Her hands remained firm on Hades' torso, refusing to release him of her grasp as she interrogated him on his whereabouts, as though she were in charge and he were the servant.

"Where have you been?" she asked with stern, to which Hades raised a brow and she caught onto her mistake. "My Lord," she quickly added. "We have been searching for you since the dawn!"

"So, only a few moments?" he asked with a quirk of a smile and a cock of the brow.

Agape was ready to stomp her foot and smack him in the side, but she knew better than to pout or assault her superior. So, she merely pursed her lips and settled her distaste for his words and absence by plunging her face back into his clothes and hugging him tighter.

"I was worried," she muttered into his chest, "...my Lord," she added when she realized how inappropriate she sounded.

Hades, well aware of the servant's deep concern for him and his wellbeing, rewrapped his own arms around her and pulled her in just as close and just as tight. He had no idea how he would have survived these past few weeks without her. She was the closest thing he had to a friend.

No, she was the only friend he had. He was not going to give such a gift like that up so easily, and he knew that showing Agape how important she was to him was a great deal.

"You don't have to worry about me, Agape," he assured her softly in a whisper. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you."

Touched by his words and swooped in by his kindness, Agape blinked her dampen eyes up to Hades' silver ones, and was nearly captivated by the sight.

"I won't leave you... my Lord," she replied, making him smile just a bit brighter.

"Hades!" his mother shouted as she came racing over, being sure not to trip over her own robes as she did so.

Agape immediately removed her hands from around Hades' being, hiding the fact that she was deeply enjoying the moment until it was so abruptly disturbed. She clasped her hands before her and took a step back so that Rhea may inspect her son and search for injury.

Her hands were frantic upon Hades' flesh, running her queenly fingers over his face and arms, searching for any flaws that may have been inflicted upon his skin.

"Mother," Hades attempted to speak over his mother's constant questions about his whereabouts and wellbeing. "I can assure you, I'm fine. The worst is a bump on the head is all."

Rhea ceased in her movements, catching eyesight with her son and relaxing her breathing. Then, swiftly and in an abrupt gesture, she grabbed ahold of her son's shoulders and began to shake them.

"Where were you?" she shouted as the others gathered to hear his reply. "I was worried. Everyone was woken up to look for you before the dawn. That is the second time you just disappeared without a trace!"

"But both times I came back," Hades reminded her with snark.

"But what if, one time, you don't come back?" Rhea questioned in return. It was motherly instinct, he suspected, that she would think like that.

"I was conversing with the Fates, Mother," he decided to confess, to which Rhea took a step back and the others grew more intrigued with his tale.

"What do you mean you were conversing with the Fates?" Zeus questioned, approaching his older brother with a raised brow and scrutinizing gaze.

Hades swallowed a lump in his throat, realizing now that all eyes- new and old- were on him, taking in his expression as he told his tale, ears open wide to hear it, all interested in the words he had to spin.

"Well, they came to me last night," he began, speaking words of truth. "They were concerned about my gift. The power I possess to take and return life." His mouth suddenly became dry as he thought back to the previous dark hours in the forest that occurred not too long ago. More had happened and more words were exchanged. Hades remembered the vow he made to the Fates and himself, and so he grew reluctant to speak any further.

"What did they say," Zeus spoke for the group, "about your gift?"

Hades made himself brave and explained as much as he could without trailing into a place too deep to escape from.

"They said that my gift interferes with their plans," he explained. "They said that I cannot just use it whenever I please. That they control Fate and that I must not infringe upon their powers."

"Meaning?" Hera pried for more specifics.

"Meaning that they have forbidden me from using the gift during the war unless it is absolutely necessary," Hades stated plainly.

It was obvious on everyone's faces that they were deeply disturbed by the news. The greatest weapon on their side had now been taken, the war suddenly becoming all very real to them. They were nervous before, but now, the army of Zeus began to quiver with fear. Facing the titans without Hades' great power would be to climb the tallest mountain without rope and shoes. It could be done, but it was going to be painful and complicated.

Zeus, however, was not willing to cave so easily.

"No," he hissed. "No. That's not good enough of a reason!"

"Zeus," Hades spoke calmly, "it was the Fates that commanded this. I couldn't have just told them 'no' and left."

"Their reasoning is not good enough!" he snapped again. "Who are they to say you cannot use your gift? They are frightened! Scared of someone being more powerful than them, reversing what they have done in life. They cannot tell you what you can and can't do. Folly on them." He turns to Hades and points at him aggressively. "You revoke their commands, Brother. You take charge of your own Fate and ignore the one they condemned you to."

Hades shook his head and began to wring his hands within his palms. "I'm afraid it is not that simple, Brother," he began meekly.

"What do you mean?" Zeus questioned. "Just use your powers. What is the worse they can do? Become enraged?" He chuckled as if the Fates' power was of minor importance, but Hades knew what they were capable of. He witnessed their powers, he experienced them.

"You don't understand," Hades progressed. "I made a deal with them."

Zeus' face shifted from mockery to concern. Not for his brother, not at all. Rather, Zeus appeared nervous about his plans and the reason Hades would abandon their winning weapon for whatever he was promised. What was more important than killing as many as possible in the war that was knocking at their doors?

"What did you do, Hades?" Zeus asked for the company.

Hades took a deep breath, shameful of the words he had to say, but knew that they needed to be said to appease at least one side of this predicament he has found himself in.

"I vowed to them I would not use my powers in the war or for any moment after unless they be necessary. In exchange, they would not have me become ..."

"Become what?" Zeus shouted in rage. "Spit it out!"

Hades let it flow.

"In exchange, they would not have me become Lord of the Underworld."

They were either silent or gasped in shock, but it was clear that Agape was the most concerned of this reveal of information, even more so than Rhea, who covered her mouth in horror, eyes wide for her son. Imagining him in such a dank place as the Underworld was heartbreaking for any mother. Her son might as well be dead if he were to claim that place as his domain.

"They cannot do that," Agape found herself saying, shifting Hades' attention over to her, as well as the others's. "They cannot do that." Tears began to pool in her large eyes as they remained wet and worried. "They cannot do that ..." she slightly glanced at Rhea for confirmation, "... can they?"

Rhea shook her head, unsure of the answer, and it was only until Hecate spoke that the prolonged silence was broken and Agape's question received a reply.

"They are the Fates," the dark female said. "They can control everything and anything, including Lord Hades. If they want to make him King of the Underworld, they most certainly can. It is not up to any of us to decide. It is only up to them."

Agape shook her head frantically, her long her nearly smacking her in the face as she did so.

"No," she cried. "No. They can't do that!" She looked quickly between all the faces of the company, searching for objections, but no one had any. Hecate's statement was true and, deep down, they all knew that. Her fearful eyes found their way back to Hades' silver gaze and she was struck by that same swell of compassion he always had within them. She was no longer saddened, rather, she was angry. "They can't just take you away!"

Hades took in a shallow breath, attempting to subdue the quiver in his throat at the words Agape said and the desperation in her voice. If he were to leave, he knew, she would cry her eyes out. She would fall to her knees and weep, and she would not find it within her to stop until all of her body was drained of any fluids. She'd cry tears of blood for his departure if it should come to that.

"Agape," he said softly, but she was beyond words of counsel.

She backed away from the one she grew too attached to, regretting the choice of always picking Hades. She should have never have cut his hair, should have never made his robes, never have watched the nymphs with him, never have grown so close to him. At this point, she wished she would have never of met him because, at least, the pain would be nonexistent.

"Agape," Hades attempted to reach her, "you don't have to worry. I'm not going-"

But it was too late. The young servant scurried away, back up to the cave in Mount Ida's side, desiring to be alone as she cried for her lost friend.

"I hope that deal you made was a jest," Zeus said after the little ordeal between the master and his servant had ended.

Hades sharply turned to his brother with a furrowed brow and a confused gaze. "What?" he asked his youngest sibling, and the others were just as intrigued.

"The deal you made with the Fates," Zeus explained, "you were jesting, were you not? You would most certainly not make that deal. I mean, your powers are the difference between victory and defeat. You would not give up our victory just so you don't have to rule the Underworld, right?"

Rhea turned her head towards Zeus, baffled by the words he had just said. "Zeus," Rhea addressed him, "you cannot be serious when you say such things."

He looked to his mother in shock, confused that she wouldn't be onboard with his thinking and logic.

"I'm the one who cannot be serious?" he questioned, bewildered that more people did not stand with him. "He is the one," he pointed to his brother with a finger of disapproval, "who is being selfish, making us all march to our deaths because he has no desire to become Lord of the Underworld."

"A rather good reason," Rhea argued. "He is your brother!"

"And he is not the one making us march to our deaths, _Lord_ Zeus," Prometheus added. "We are going willingly, following our leader, which you made appoint to address yourself as."

Zeus snapped Prometheus a harsh gaze.

"No one asked you to join the rebellion," he growled to the titan.

"And no one should be forced to rule the land of the dead to use a power in a war that can be won without it," Prometheus rebutted.

"This war cannot be won without that power!" Zeus roared. "You all know this to be true!"

"Zeus," Hades spoke softly, catching his brother's attention. "I will do the very best I can in this battle, but I'm afraid that my gift is strictly not to be used. Not by my command, but the Fates's."

"No!" Zeus bellowed. "It _was_ by your command. You had to make that deal because you couldn't just suck up your fears and take one for the greater good of it all. Some older brother you are; the one who is supposed to lead the family, yet here you are- running scared."

Hades grew irritated and Zeus was losing his anchor in the harbor of his older brother's patience.

"I am trying to keep the family together," Hades nearly hissed, but Zeus wasn't intimidated, having a feeling that his brother would never dare to attack him.

"By sending us off to die instead of just ruling the Underworld?" Zeus questioned in a large roar of a voice. "What oldest male are you to not make a sacrifice for the family? To not just take the Underworld so all of us can live happily on a new reign?"

Zeus found himself flying across the field and falling into the water of the river. Upon pulling his head up to the surface, he immediately presumed it was Hades who had performed the special trick until he saw Hestia with her arm outstretched and Poseidon with a clenched fist. When Zeus attempted to stand, the water became his restraints, locking him in place, preventing him from moving. Hades, however, remained unscathed.

"That's enough," Hestia said firmly.

"You cannot do that!" Metis objected to which Prometheus pulled her back by the shoulder.

"They absolutely can," Oceanus commented.

"They are older than him," Tethys added.

"That gives them no right-" but Metis was cut off before she could finish.

"That gives them every right," Hecate objected as she folded her arms over her chest and continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Let me go, Poseidon!" Zeus shouted from the water, pulling at his restraints, but the waves that pinned him by the calves and wrists refused to let him stand.

"Not until Hestia tells me to, _little_ brother," Poseidon replied, tightening his fist and thus tightening the restraints around Zeus' limbs.

Hestia turned her attention back to Hades, who relaxed his clenched fist that he had tucked behind his back. Hestia had beat him to it, thank goodness. His sister's gentle eyes touched him dearly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with motherly affection, much like Rhea.

"We would never force you to live in the Underworld, Hades," she said. "Trust that."

After a moment of pause, Hades nodded his head in compliance.

"I trust _you,"_ he said in response, appeasing his sister.

She smiled slightly before turning back to Zeus with a hardened face and annoyance consuming her eyes.

"As for you, youngest of us all, you have freed us from our prison, and for that we are eternally grateful. However, you cannot expect any of us to so eagerly enter another entrapment just to help you claim a throne you have no entitlement to. The loss of Hades' powers is unfortunate, but it is not the end. We can still win this war and appease the Fates without anyone having to live anywhere they do not desire to. I would expect a sense of sympathy from you, Zeus, when it comes to loneliness and living in a place of abandonment. Hades does not go to the Underworld, no matter what the cost."

Zeus said nothing in reply, but merely breathed harshly and turned his head away from those he felt betrayed by. They would see and understand when the battle began. They would know then the great mistake they were making. One soul or more? Zeus failed to understand that one soul is not equal to another in many cases. He also didn't know that Hades had a plan, nor did he know of what the Fates had seen in the future. All was working out well for the three women in command, but Zeus had no idea.

"You can let him go, Poseidon," Hestia told her younger brother, and the blond haired male obeyed, releasing his hold on Zeus, allowing the ill tempered boy to emerge from the river and tread away from the group of groping eyes and judging minds.

Prometheus released Metis who rushed on over to Zeus, knowing he was going to need her comfort.

"Now what?" Leto asked as she turned to Hades and Hestia, the rest of the group following in the action.

Hestia sighed, not having the answer, and so Hades spoke for her.

"One stone at a time," he said.

* * *

Agape had been sobbing for a long while, curled up in the cave on the side of Mount Ida, weeping her little eyes out. She was heartbroken, imagining being on her own without her dear friend. It was going to be torture.

When she heard footsteps entering the cave, she quickly glanced to the entrance to see who was disturbing her moment of sorrows. When Hades' gentle face became apparent to her, she turned herself away just as quickly as she had done before. She wiped at her eyes, attempting to clear herself of tears and traces of sobs. It was no use, however. She had been crying too hard to clean up as fast as she had hoped.

"Agape," Hades called as he entered the cave, standing at the very edge he always slept by, protecting the family even in his rest as he knew he was supposed to do as the oldest brother. "There is no need to cry, my friend."

Agape muttered under her breath, "I'm not crying," as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Hades chuckled slightly at her response, knowing her oh too well, and it was rather obvious that she had been sobbing. He approached with caution, making his way over to the young servant girl.

"Agape," he said as he stood behind the crying creature, "there is no need to weep. I am not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are," Agape spoke as she looked over her shoulder to him. "You don't know it yet, but the Fates will take you away soon enough. They always get what they want."

"Oh, Agape," Hades speaks softly as he lowers himself beside her, taking a seat next to her. "There really is no need to fear. I spoke to the Fates and we reached an agreement. Trust me, I will not leave you. Not today. Not ever. I'm staying." He traced his hand over the cascading hair on her back, feeling how soft it was. "You're stuck with me," he chuckled.

Agape laughed at the small sense of humor, staring into Hades' silver eyes with endearment. She would give anything to have him stay be her side. That is how close she has become with him.

"It is a constant honor to serve you," Agape said honestly. "I am happy to be yours, my Lord."

"And I am happy to be yours," Hades spoke in reply, resulting in Agape's eyes opening up wide, surprised that he would say such a thing. It was not the norm for a master to show so much concern and compassion to their servant, and Agape was unsure of what to do.

She knew she had feelings for him. That much was a given, but for him to have feelings for her, she would have never of suspected it. Masters never fell for their servants, that's the way it has always been. Was he honestly falling for her as she had him?

"You're ..." she began to stutter without realizing her own words. "You're ... _mine?_ "

Shockingly, Hades did not appear to be so stunned that she was asking such a question, as if he saw it as no big deal that he had said that, or because he simply had no idea how much a statement like that would mean to someone like her.

"All yours," he assured her before wrapping his arm around her torso and pulling her in for a side hug.

She, being overwhelmed with joy and enthusiasm, wrapped her arms around Hades' neck, burying her face into the space between his jaw and shoulder. He was nearly thrown off balance by her abrupt gesture of affection, but ultimately welcomed it by embracing her with both arms.

"I promise, I will never leave you," Hades vowed.

"And, I will never leave you, my Lord," Agape swore. "I will follow you wherever you go. I promise."

* * *

She was the first to pledge her allegiance to Rhea. The first to insist upon rebellion. The first to take up arms against her king. And the first to leave the mountaintop of the titans to fight the war. It was important to get the mother of it all, Gaia, to safety. She knew things that no one else knew and she was the reason the world was even created.

So when this young maiden had vowed to serve Rhea and Gaia for all eternity and take up arms against the titan rule, she was the most trusted with protecting Mother Gaia, hiding her and keeping her safe from any harm.

Having her compliance and trust in this woman was easy, but finding a place to stash Mother Gaia until all was said and done was difficult. Cronus seemingly had eyes everywhere upon the mountaintop, thus being no place safe for her there. Rhea had suggested earth, just as she had hid her youngest son, but recommended the two strayed from each other, that way if one was to be captured, at least another was free from harm.

While Zeus would occupy Mount Ida's shelter, Gaia would remain hidden under the great Mount Etna, safe from the prying eyes of Cronus, who would never dare venture that far beneath the Heavens. It was too close to the Underworld for him, and that was a place he dared not go.

But Gaia was not afraid, nor was the one who tended to her, hidden by the dark hood that kept her face a secret in the shadows. She descended into the depths beneath the mountain, scrapping the top of the Underworld with the bottom of her sandaled feet. So close she was to the realm of death, but bravery took ahold of her in full force, preventing her from turning back and leaving Mother Gaia alone.

Her cloak dragged on the ground behind her, tossing about small pebbles that were moved by the fabric draped upon her shoulders. There was no sound besides the slight whispers of the wind from the outside world and the moaning from the world beneath. Still, she pushed on, to the domain of Mother Gaia, who sat still in her small area beneath the large mountain.

Nothing much stayed with Gaia, the once greatest queen of all in existence, in that tiny space that she has been calling home for quite some time now. Nothing, save for a few torches of fire- stollen from the palace above the skies- and a makeshift bed of wool and hay. Gaia was patient, though, as always. She knew of what was coming and she knew it well.

"Mother Gaia," spoke the maiden as she approached her superior.

"Sh," the powerful woman spoke with a finger to her lips.

Her once radiant blonde hair now hung somberly upon her shoulders, as if it had gone through years of abuse and neglect, never being tended to. The once perfect skin of the all-powerful creature now had splats of dirt and torment upon it, and the bags beneath the bright, blue eyes of Mother Gaia told you that she had suffered unlike any being has suffered before. Once the great and powerful, now just another being hiding beneath a mountain on earth from her own son. Oh, Mother Gaia, how far you have fallen.

"You can hear them," she speaks to her handmaiden, who has been following her since before her days, closer to Mother Gaia and the rebellion against the titan than Rhea herself.

"Hear who, my Mother?" the maiden asks as she rests a new robe for the Mother upon the makeshift bed in the corner of the small opening within Mount Etna.

"My children," she replies as she lowers herself to the ground. "The ones I have hidden." She presses her ear to the rock-solid floor beneath her, pressing it up against Tartarus' roof, listening to the roaring rage of her entrapped children, desperate to be free. Beasts, they may be, but hers, there are forever. "They claw at their dungeon, their damn state," she says as she closes her blue eyes and lets loose strands of blonde hair fall over her face. "They beg to be released once more."

Her handmaiden stands in the corner, listening as closely as Gaia does.

"How horrible it is," Mother Gaia continues. "How cruel; to be given a taste of freedom when you have known nothing, but prison and torture your entire life, only to be sent back to the agony you know so well. It is a tease, a punishment, more horrible than any other punishment that one could ever place upon another. They have tasted that punishment, dear friend. Tasted it, lived it. They deserve release. They beg for help. I cannot help them. I cannot free them on my own."

She opens her blue eyes, tears pooling within them, as she locks her sights upon the eyes of her handmaiden, standing patiently, waiting for commands or questions.

"What kind of mother cannot help her own children?" Mother Gaia sobs. "What kind of mother am I that I cannot bring peace and order to the things that I have created? My father would ever be so disappointed in me. I am disappointed in me."

"Creator Chaos would never blame you for all the madness that is happening, Mother Gaia," her handmaiden assures. "Creator Chaos knows you only strive for peace amongst the Heavens, skies, earth and seas. Creator Chaos knows in your goodness."

"My goodness," Mother Gaia speaks, "has only brought madness to the realms. Has only brought horror and pain. This madness, this war, this not be my fault? No." She lays flat on the ground, shutting her eyes once more and listening closely to the sound of her sons below. "No," she repeats in a light whisper. "This madness be all my fault and my fault alone. This madness has been created by me. And now, I depend on someone else to end it."

"And they will, Mother Gaia," he maid assures. "In due time, they will."

The fallen queen opens her eyes again, but they were still damp from the tears she leaked. Tears of ash, they seemed, for the soil and scum that consumed her face had trailed down with the water that sprouted from her eyes.

"Of what truth do you have to this?" she questions through her cries.

"I have come with glad news, Mother Gaia," the maiden assures as she approaches. "Lord Zeus is grown and prepared to fight. He has freed his siblings from Cronus' stomach and has escaped the mountain with them all. They live on earth, in a cave on Mount Ida, and many others have joined them, including my parents." She kneels down beside her queen, daring to touch the flesh of the powerful being, tenderly placing a hand upon her shoulder. "More have joined our cause, Mother Gaia. More powerful beings are on our side and only more will come. We will win this war, Mother Gaia. I vow to you this."

"And free my children from their prison in Tartarus, my dear Styx?" she asks the maiden as she looks up to her. "Free them for good? Allow them to roam the realms as free creatures?"

Styx smiles through the shadows of her hood and bows her head in promise.

"Aye, Mother Gaia," Styx says in reply. "When the time is right, we shall free your children in Tartarus. It shall not be long now. No, it shan't be long at all."

* * *

Apologies for grammar, as always. And thanks a million. Please, leave a review! I love you guys!


	8. Titanomachy

**The titans and the gods are unwilling to coexist . . .**

* * *

"There is a rebellion knocking upon our walls, Brothers," he speaks as he sits beside them in the dark cave, the sound of the rushing river that passes through the only noise that ever echoed besides the voices when the brothers conversed. "A great rebellion that is near." He sets the fish he has captured down on the ground, removing his blade and proceeding to chop off its head. "I have seen it. My birds have heard it. The great King Cronus has lost many supporters and the war is nearing."

"A war, you say?" asks one of the three, Hypnos. "Against the titan king?"

"Aye," Charon replies. "His wife and mother have betrayed him."

With the fish head removed, he proceeds to drag his sharpened blade over the scales, having the once shimmering features of his kill fly off and cling to his fingers and knife. But he kept working all the same, conversing with his brothers as well.

"Mother Gaia went against King Cronus?" Thanatos asked in surprise. He shifted his sights from that of the following river to the younger brother, who was still removing the scales from the fish's flesh.

"Aye," Charon confirmed. "She did. The children of Queen Rhea and King Cronus have been released," he continues. "Apparently, one child was spared the same fate as the princes and princesses, having grown up on earth, raised by some goat in the mountain side. He has freed his siblings and now they plan a rebellion."

"Who stands with them?" Hypnos questions Charon, who now stuck his blade into the belly of the fish and proceed to cut it, as if he were sawing a tree trunk in two.

"Many," Charon answers his brother. "Many. The first to stand with Queen Rhea and Mother Gaia was Styx. Of course, the Lords Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and the Ladies Hestia, Hera and Demeter followed. The blacksmith, Prometheus, and his brother Epimetheus. Their mother, I here tell, is the spy upon the mountaintop. Hecate and Leto, two simple women from Mount Othrys, joined the Lord Zeus as well. Oceanus and Tethys and even their daughter, Metis. I believe even more will follow, Brothers. And I believe we should be a part of that group of followers."

Charon stuck his fingers into the slice he had formed in the fish's abdomen, pulling out the entrails and preparing for their meal to be cooked.

"Or, perhaps, it is best we stay as far away from the war as possible," Hypnos suggested.

Charon and Thanatos looked to their brother for further explanation behind his thoughts, and so with a huff, Hypnos readjusted himself in his seat upon a rock within their cave and added more words to his idea.

"It could lead to bloodshed and death," he says. "It may separate us, and we must not have that. We must stick together, at all costs. We are brothers, that is what is most important. Not who rules upon Mount Othrys."

"Perhaps it is worth considering," Thanatos interjects. "Taking sides in war is all one could do in hopes of remaining safe."

"Instead of staying neutral and peaceful?" questions Hypnos.

"Yes, Brother," Thanatos answers.

"How could that be possible?" Hypnos begins to rant. "We would be on a list. A list of names that the enemy intends to kill. If we take sides, we become the enemy of someone. I don't know about you two, but I am happy with living my life in tranquility."

"This is tranquil?" Charon asks in disgust, ceasing in his actions of preparing their meal. "This is not tranquil, Brother. This is a prison. This cave that we have been calling home for so long is a dungeon that we have been trapped in for too many years. Listen," he says as he brings his hand to his ear. "Listen. Can you hear it? Can you hear the horrors that are so close to us? So near to our feet? Just below, just beneath our sandals, is the world we travel to when our time has come. Can you hear it? The Underworld, directly below us." Charon points with his dagger to the ground he sat upon, just by the river's edge. "It calls to us. It will claim us. Follow this river far enough, Brother," he points his dagger down the stream that flowed through the brothers' cave, "and you will find yourself on the other side, passing through the realm of the dead and the fiery pit of Tartarus that awaits. This is not tranquil. This is us ... mocking death. Mocking the place where death lives by breathing above it. This is not tranquil. This is sick."

"So you would have us join a war, Charon?" Hypnos asks.

"I would have us take a winning side for survival and for a true life!" Charon argued.

Hypnos took a breath to tame himself, not wanting to lash out at his brother, for he knew Charon had a point. If they remained neutral in this war and the victor was displeased with their choice, they could find themselves in Tartarus, tortured for all eternity. So, Hypnos knew what needed to be down, and sighed heavily upon realizing it.

"It would seem we have reached and impasse," Hypnos said and looked to his brother, Thanatos.

"You decide on this matter, middle brother by seconds," Hypnos continued. "What say you; war or neutrality?"

Thanatos shifted his gaze between that of his brothers, wondering what was the correct option. Was there even one? Was it possible to be free of the slaughter and remain? Was there a way to leave this cave and live elsewhere, not having to worry about the horrors that lingered beyond the walls they covered themselves in? What was worth the risk of eternal damnation?

Thanatos spoke clearly, yet nervously, his response.

"Where do we find Lord Zeus?"

* * *

Styx was a beautiful creature to say the least. She was as thin as they come, even more so than Aphrodite herself. She had the longest hair amongst all the rebels, trailing all the way down to the back of her knees, dark brown in color, like freshly dampen soil. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires, ones that shinned just a bit brighter when the sun hit them. Her skin was pale, just like the moon, with the same contours as the rock in the sky that glowed at night. Her cheekbones were high and her nose was slim, her eyes were held in deep sockets and eyebrows as thin as needles. She almost seemed twig-like, as if you could snap her in two if you had the chance, but Styx was more powerful than she would let anyone believe.

She wore robes of dark colors, wrapped tightly around her body, with brown sandals upon her feet, strapped and fastened so that she would not be forced to walk barefoot amongst the realms. Her hood remains up, hiding her face as she approached the house of her good friend.

Knock three times, as always. Styx did this.

Themis opened her door, obviously in great haste to leave, sweat beading from her brow as she pulled Styx into her domain. It was cluttered and disorganized with scattered materials flung about the house, beds left untamed, and curtains torn. It seemed as though her own war had taken place within her home.

"My sons," she says to Styx as she slings a sack of robes over her shoulder and pulls a hood over her head. "The ones that have not sided with Zeus, they came for me." She nearly begins to weep. "They know of my involvement in the rebellion. They know that I was a spy upon the mountain for the queen. They come for me again, Styx." She fell to her knees, gripping onto Styx's robes with tight fists, hoping to be protected by the powerful being standing before her. "They will kill me."

"No, they won't, my dear friend," Styx assures her as she touches Themis on the head. "They will do no such thing. I will not let them and neither will your sons on earth. How did they discover your identity, though, Themis? How did your sons discover that you were the spy Clymene?"

Themis shook her head as more tears sprouted from her own blue visuals, salt water running down her cheeks and dripping from her chins, soaking her lashes and gluing them together.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know. I was so careful. So cautious. Everything I did for the king was in my name, but every message I have ever sent to the queen has been as Clymene. I don't know how they discovered my identity, but they did. Every titan is looking for me, I barely escaped."

"How did you?" Styx questions her.

"I have a room that none of my sons know about. Only myself and Prometheus are aware of its existence," she explains through her sobs. "I hid there until my sons left with the rest of the titans, off to search for me elsewhere. I gathered as much supplies I could before locking myself back in that room. Then I heard your knock and joy swelled my heart."

"As it fills mine to see you still well, Themis," Styx says as she helps the spy to her feet. "Now, it is about time we get you off of this mountain and into the safety of all the others' arms. They wait for us down at Mount Ida. You will be safe there. That is where your sons wait for you, the ones on the side of the queen."

Themis lights up at that, remembering the two boys that, despite their differences and arguments at times, still held family as an important value. If her children should turn against her, along with her own husband, at least Themis had two sons that were willing to stand by her and the family.

"Prometheus and Epimetheus," Themis says with a smile that glows oh so bright at the thought of her children.

"Yes," Styx confirms. "They wait for you, Themis. Now, let us get you there."

Styx holds Themis' arm tightly, leading her to the exit of her own home, but first peeks her head out to see if the streets were clear of any prying eyes or vengeful titans. When it seemed the streets were barren, save for the feeling of war and bloodshed, Styx turned back to her friend with positivity before pulling her out and leading her to the back of her home, where another black winged horse awaited for them.

Styx hopped upon the horse first, extending an arm out to Themis, who took it gladly and pulled herself up behind her dear friend.

"Let us leave this place for good," Styx says as she readies the horse for departure, but as she does so, an arrow cuts across her high cheekbone, grazing her skin and letting blood leak from the open wound.

Themis looks behind her, over her shoulder, and sees the band of titans in full warrior gear racing towards the two women on the horse.

"Styx!" Themis shouts upon seeing her other two sons, Atlas and Menoetius, racing towards her, spears and swords drown with helmets of war upon their heads and bloodthirsty battle cries in their throats. Behind them was more titans in heavy armor, shouting and chanting in the name of their king as they charged Styx and Themis.

Styx quickly snapped the reigns of her creature, sending the horse into a fast gallop before the warriors could reach them, but they gave chase to the horse with the black coat and the feathered wings. Styx continued to snap the reigns of the horse harshly, kicking it in the thighs, time being of the essence. Themis had never been holding on so tightly to anyone before, now gripping to Styx, for her life depended on her maintaining her balance and not falling off that horse.

The intensity was still strong, however, and it was so clear with how loud Themis screamed as she looked over her shoulder once more, seeing how close Atlas was to the horse's tail, his brother following ensuite and the other titans close behind them.

"Faster, Styx!" she shouted over the roar of the titans and the galloping of the pegasus' hooves upon the dirt ground.

Styx slammed her heels harder into the beast's sides, snapping the reigns and leaning forward on the back of the horse.

"Come on!" she shouted as they neared the edge, the horse expanding its wings, ready to fly.

Atlas took a desperate attempt at injuring the horse, swinging his sword before the mighty creature jumped off the edge of the mountain, falling into the skies, carried by the wind beneath its great wings. Atlas only managed to cut a few strands of hair from the midnight black tail, allowing his mother and her companion to escape nearly unharmed.

He stopped by the edge of the mountain, his brother standing beside him and the other titans close behind them. Atlas and Menoetius watch as their mother and Styx soared away upon the winged horse, making their way to earth and the rest of the rebels.

"You are a traitor to your king!" Atlas shouts to them. "And you will die for it! Do you hear me? You will die, Themis and Styx! As will Prometheus and Epimetheus! You will all die!"

Menoetius smiles at his brother's vows.

* * *

"You want to stand with your left foot before you in side stance since you tend to favor your right hand," Prometheus explains, to which Hades furrows his brows in confusion.

"How does that make any sense?" he questions the titan, to which Prometheus chuckles as he continues to sharpen a blade with a wet-stone, instructing Hades how to fight with a similar weapon as he did so.

"I don't know," Prometheus says in reply. "That is just the way you stand in a fight if you favor your right side."

"And if I favored my left?" Hades questioned teasingly, switching the sword he held into his other hand, attempting to twirl it between his fingers, but failing at it horribly. He dropped his weapon, the sword nearly landing on his own foot had he not have been quick enough to move it out the path of the falling sword.

Agape couldn't hide her chuckle and neither could Hecate. The servant girl made it seem as though she was busying herself with making more robes, stringing up the clothes out of wool as she sat on the ground near Prometheus, one of the only few men she really felt safe around.

Hecate had seated herself upon a stone next to Agape, not even bothering to make up an excuse for her presence. She simply enjoyed watching men fail at the things they were naturally supposed to be good at, like fighting and weapon handling. And while Agape tried to hold in or conceal her giggles behind the wool robes she created, Hecate made no such attempts, just letting her laughter fly.

"If you favored your left, you wouldn't have dropped your weapon," Prometheus teased, resulting in the two girls laughing a bit harder.

"Oh, you all just laugh instead doing anything of the sorts," Hades comments in return to their snickers as he bends down to pick up his dropped sword.

"I am strictly here to serve," Agape states, "not to fight."

"I wasn't offered a weapon," Hecate added.

"Oh, so you fight?" Hades questioned Hecate, returning his sword to his right hand.

Hecate shrugged as Agape stared at her with admiration and Prometheus continued to sharpen the sword in his hands.

"My father was hoping for a male," she confessed, "and was rather disappointed when I came out of my mother's womb. I figured I might as well take up the role as a male to please him. He taught me a thing or two."

"Odd," Hades comments. "I have never heard of a male condoning a female fighter."

"I fought with or without his blessing," Hecate informs him. "He said, 'If you are going to fight, might as well do it right.'"

"Are you any good?" Hades asked with a cocked brow and a teasing smile, having Prometheus snicker with amusement at their little spat.

"I won every battle I was in," Hecate replied.

"I doubt that to be true," Hades tempted, to which Prometheus intruded the conversation.

"All right, Hecate," he said as he set aside his wet-stone, twisting the blade he had just sharpened in his hand. "Seems like the lad is challenging you, so you best show him how it's done." Prometheus tossed the black haired woman the sword he had finished working on mere seconds ago, and Hecate caught it by its hilt in her hand without even having to turn her head.

"Her blade isn't blunted," Agape spoke with concern to Prometheus.

"Point?" Prometheus questioned the servant.

"Well, his bade is," Agape stated the obvious. "What if she cuts him?"

"Oh, Hecate wouldn't do such a thing," Prometheus assured her. "She knows better than that. And, besides, I am more concerned about Hades cutting off his own limb than I am of her doing it."

"Real supportive," Hades calls to Prometheus, who only smiles at him in return.

Hades twists his sword in his right hand as Hecate begins to circle him with her freshly sharpened blade.

"Never handled one of these before in a real battle, have you?" Hecate questions as she points her blade into his back, stinging him slightly, but not piercing him.

"Never been in a real battle," Hades confessed.

"Titans are merciless in battle," Hecate warns, close to Hades' ear, whispering into it. "They care not if the fight is fair or if their opponent is prepared. They simply cut to kill."

Hecate brought her foot over to Hades' ankle and grabbed his far shoulder with her hand, swiftly turning him to face her, the sword now pointed at his chest.

"You cannot use your gift to get you out of this, Lord Hades," she reminds him. "And so you will have to rely upon your other gift."

"Which is?" Hades asks.

"Natural born talent," Hecate replies. "Your sword is a part of you. It is connected to your arm. You cannot drop part of your arm or else you die. Don't drop your arm and don't lose your balance." Hecate was nearly in his face, hissing the words to him, intriguing him.

"I thought you got up to fight me," he whispered back to her, his breath gently pushing back her long hair that slightly hung in her face. "Not lecture me."

Without warning, Hades lifts his blunted blade to swat hers away from his chest, successfully doing so, and the two then engaged in battle. Hades swung his sword to strike her in the head, but Hecate was quick, and blocked the blow with her own blade. Hades went to cut her belly, or at least pretend to due so with the blade being blunted, but once more, Hecate beat him to it, her sword stopping his before it could even get close to her flesh.

It was she who took control of the fight now, twisting and dragging her sword through the air, going to slice Hades' neck, but he stopped her from doing so with his weapon. However, Hecate twisted once more, holding her leg out and tripping Hades' with her extended limb. He fell onto his back and Hecate held her pointed weapon at his neck.

"Dead," she stated with a smirk of victory.

Hades- embarrassed, annoyed and somewhat enjoying the competition- swatted her sword away with the back of his hand before going to get up, to which Hecate nearly forced him back down by stepping on his chest with her bare foot.

"I was getti-"

"I told you, my Lord," Hecate cut him off, "the titans do not care if the battle is fair or not. They only care if you are dead or not."

Hades nodded, looking down in slight shame, but it was all an act. With Hecate's guard down, he grabbed the foot that she had pinned to his chest and made her topple over, nearly on top of him. He rolled over in the grass, pinning her beneath him as he brought his blunted blade to her throat and held it there.

"Dead," he stated with a smirk of victory.

Hecate pulled the corners of her lips upwards in approval.

"You learn fast, my Lord," she complimented.

Hades let her up, even assisting her to her feet. When both were standing tall once more, Hades got into the correct stance, with his left foot forward and his sword in his right hand. Before the two engaged, he broke his side stance to question Prometheus on something that also had his mind turning.

"What is the point in standing sideways?" Hades asked, but caught Hecate lunging at him through the corner of his eye.

He twisted back into side stance, Hecate missing him just slightly and stumbling forward with the action.

Hades sharply turned back to Prometheus who gestured his head to Hecate's failed attempt at striking him.

"Makes the target smaller," the blacksmith said, to which Hades nodded in understanding.

He turned back around upon hearing Hecate's footsteps in the grass, blocking her sword with his blunted one before twisting his blade and locking Hecate's arm under his, his back to her front, and he took advantage of his current position. He elbowed her in the gut, causing her to lean forward in slight pain. Hades twisted her hand, making her release the grip she had on the sword and having her weapon fall into the grass. Hades spun her then, sending her stumbling back a few steps as he picked up her sword, and locked one blade behind her head and the other to her neck.

"If I didn't no any better, I would say you would be dead, Hecate," Hades commented in his winning stance.

Hecate was not ashamed of her defeat, knowing that Hades would be able to over power her. True, he may not be able to handle a sword in his left hand, but what enemy would know that? Hades could not hesitate to slice his victim's throat if he had a titan locked in the position he had trapped Hecate in. If they were fighting for real, she would have been dead by now. She was rather pleased to see Hades' natural born talent surface at the most crucial of times, giving her a sense of hope that the war has not been lost just yet.

"You are a fast learner, Lord Hades," Hecate complimented him. "You have a warrior within you."

He released her of his hold, passing her the sharpened blade to which she took with pride. She took a moment to examine the blade's perfection, never having touched a weapon with more perfect balance or shinning blade. Even the hilt was well designed with crescent moons on either side, surrounded by puffy, hard clouds.

"This is beautiful, Prometheus," she says to him as she runs her hand over the flat surface of the sharp end of the weapon. "You made this?"

"A long while ago," Prometheus replied, Hades taking a seat beside him to catch his breath and rest. "Back when I had time to put detail into my work."

"This is all your design?" she further questions.

"I was crafting the hilt on one of the most splendid of nights," he says in response. "If you admire it that much, Hecate, you can have it."

The dark haired beauty turned to the blacksmith with brightened blue eyes and gratitude upon her face.

"Oh, Prometheus, I couldn't," she said. "You obviously put so much work into it."

"Aye, but with no time to admire it," he argues. "That sword deserves to be paid attention to and be wielded. I have so many others to tend to that I fear that fine piece will be neglected. Better you have it and treasure it than have it sit in its sheath for decades."

Hecate dipped her head to Prometheus.

"I will put it to good use," she swears.

"I don't doubt it," Prometheus says.

Hecate then becomes still, almost as if she had become stone, her eyes fixated on the blade. It was strange, bewildering, and Hades find it peculiar that she would be so in awe of a piece she already had time to examine. And just when Hades was about to question Hecate's wellbeing, she chucked the sword passed her companions, it nearly slicing Hades' skin, but missing his face by a hair. Instead of Hades' flesh, the blade found itself in the hand of another, cutting the skin of the hand that caught it, no doubt, but the being seemed to be used to the harsh sting that came with the action.

Prometheus stood tall and unsheathed his own weapon as Hades pulled Agape to her feet and pushed her behind him, guarding her with his own self. Hecate stood at the ready, prepared to fight with her witchcraft abilities should it come to that.

"Now, you see, I told you this was a bad idea," the male voice from behind the trees said as three creatures emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Nonsense," another says. "They were just startled, is all."

"Should we approach?" a third voice questions.

"Of course we should," says the second voice. "No other way to introduce ourselves."

And so the three beings step out from the shadows, lowering the hoods as they stood before Hades, Prometheus and Hecate, bowing before their three companions if the rebels would have them.

"You may introduce yourselves from there," Prometheus speaks as he holds his sword to them.

Hypnos, the one who caught the blade Hecate had thrown in their direction, dropped the weapon to the floor and spoke for his brothers.

"I am Hypnos," he begins. "And these are my brothers," he gestures towards those who stand beside him. "My twin brother, Thanatos, and my younger brother Charon. We are the sons of Erebus and Nyx, come to join the rebellion against the titan king, Cronus, if you would have us."

"Might I ask who we stand before?" the one named Charon questioned.

Prometheus lowered his sword just slightly, having respect for Hypnos' action of dropping his weapon altogether. And, besides, they did not come with any either.

"I am Prometheus," the titan speaks proudly, as if his name was some blessing to behold. "This is Hecate, master of witchcraft, Agape, loyal servant of the Queen Rhea, and this is Lord Hades, eldest son of Cronus, true King of the Heavens."

 _Woah,_ Hades says to himself within his own mind when Prometheus concluded introductions.

 _True King of the Heavens?_ he repeats the words used to describe him.

 _Lord Hades, eldest son of Cronus, true King of the Heavens ... woah._

He did not object and neither did their new allies. Charon, especially, looked to Hades as though he were the grandest being in existence, a true hero to behold. Even Thanatos looked to Hades with some admiration. Hypnos, though he'd never admit it, did feel a bit intimidated while standing in Hades' presence.

"Lord Hades," Charon spoke for his brothers, "a true honor to stand before you. We humbly request that you take us in as your allies and fellow warriors, so that we may assist you and your family in removing the usurper from the throne in the Heavens. Would you grant us such a gift?"

Hades examined the three brothers, tilting his head slightly as if looking, searching, for flaw within them, but he spotted none. So he shifted his attention to that of Prometheus, turning to his blacksmith- who has been on the outside world longer than he has- for advice. Prometheus caught on without Hades having to utter a word, and so asked the pending question.

"You are not from Mount Othrys, so where do you dwell?"

"A cave beneath the earth's surface," Thanatos answers. "Just above the Underworld, as it were. Follow the river that crosses through our domain and you will be lead straight to the land of the dead."

"You were born there?" Hecate chimes in with her own speculations.

"No, my Lady," Charon speaks up again. "We do originate from Mount Othrys, but we left the moment we were made aware of Cronus' cruelty. We have been living on earth since then, as brothers, away from the power hungry titans."

"You flew from fear?" Prometheus asked with a raised brow and a look of disapproval.

"It may seem that way," Hypnos began, but Charon cuts him off before he can say anymore.

"No, it is that way, Brother," the youngest stated. "Aye, my Lords and Ladies, we left out of fear. We feared what would happen if we should ever disappoint Cronus. Feared that he would grow mad with the power he had. Feared that, one day, he would crush all beneath him. We were fearful. We were cowards, and even our parents said the same about us before we left.

"But we are here now, standing before you as brave men, prepared to make up for our retreat and our fearfulness. We are here to finally face Cronus and take up arms against him. We are here as men reborn, willing to serve the true King of the Heavens, if he would bless us with such an honor."

Hades took in a deep breath, Charon's words running wildly in his head. Yes, these three brothers left the mountain the moment they could, but now they were here. They stood before Hades, humble and honest, ready to stand beside him and his family as they attempted to overthrow the king of all things. Whether or not it was for their own personal again, to grant themselves self growth, or to truly serve Hades and his family, it was more men willing to fight and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like that. With his gift no longer a usable tool in the war against Cronus, they cold use every man that stood before them and pledged fealty.

"Hypnos, Thanatos, Charon, sons of Erebus and Nyx," Hades says, "welcome to the rebel forces."

The three brothers stood tall and proud at Hades' words, thanking him with a bow of their heads and a fist over their hearts. They were here to serve him and serve him they shall.

A flying horse flew over their heads then, causing the leaves and loose branches on the trees to sway, the strands of grass to blow in the wind caused by the wings of the horse, a harsh gust of air to whip the faces of those that stood before the three new recruits.

The horse lands on its feet before Mount Ida, by a tree where Epimetheus sat sharpening another blade until he caught on to the being seated on the back of the horse.

"Mother?" he questioned as he stood, Prometheus seeing who the visitor from the skies was as well, thus sheathing his sword and approaching the black stallion with wings and two women on its back.

The two men assisted Themis off the pegasus, helping her stand on her feet. When firmly on the ground, Themis had a moment to look to her two sons, ever so happy to see them.

"Epimetheus," she says as she places a hand on the side of his face. "Prometheus," she speaks as she does the same gesture to him. "My two loyal sons, how I've missed you." She pulled them into her, embracing her children, and they did the same, pleased to see her alive and well.

"It is great to see you again, Mother," Prometheus mutters into her head, he being taller than her.

The two brothers removed themselves from their mother's arms, awestruck by her actually being there, no longer a spy on the inside for them. That must mean her cover had been blown.

"I take it then that you were nearly captured if you are down here with us," Epimetheus comments, to which Themis' smiles flees from her face and a great frown of depression and grief takes it place upon her lips.

"Nearly slain," she corrects him, "by my own sons."

Prometheus and Epimetheus share in a glance, both disturbed by the news. Attempting to kill them was one thing, but going after their mother was a whole other story. They weren't brothers anymore. No, Atlas and Menoetius were just two men who grew in the same womb as Prometheus and Epimetheus did.

"Atlas and Menoetius have gone too far now," Epimetheus comments, to which Themis shakes her head.

"Do not kill your brothers," Themis objects, knowing very well what Epimetheus was plotting before he even uttered a word of his plans.

"They are not our brothers anymore," Prometheus argues to which Themis grabs ahold of one of Prometheus' hands and one of Epimetheus's.

"They may not be your brothers to you," she says, "but they are still sons to me. Promise me you will not harm them. Promise me that?"

Prometheus turned his gaze away as Epimetheus scrunched his nose, against his mother's tenderness to the two betrayers of the family.

"We will not kill them," Prometheus agreed.

"But we make no promises of not harming them," Epimetheus quickly added.

Themis, knowing her sons oh so well and knowing that that was the best promise she would ever manage to grasp from them, settled on those words by nodding her head and chewing her lower lip.

"Themis, Styx," Rhea speaks as she approaches the scene, Zeus in tow behind her with Metis lingering close by, Hades and his three new companions along with Hecate and Agape, also moving in to listen to the conversation. "You are both here so soon."

"Themis' cover has been blown, my Lady," Styx explains. "She was no longer safe. Her own sons tried to take her life. Mother Gaia remains safe and hidden, but the titans are no longer patient."

Rhea sensed the pull in Themis, knowing she had important matters to tell her, and so Rhea asked Themis to speak her last message as a spy from Mount Othrys.

"What be your words, Themis?" Rhea questions, to which the mother grows nervous and fearful.

"They are coming," Themis speaks with a shake in her voice and ice in her words. "They come at dawn. They know you are all here on Mount Ida. Cronus knows of your whereabouts and he will send his titan army here at dawn. Mount Ida is no longer safe."

Rhea's gut turned and her heart raced in her chest. They were nowhere near prepared for the war to come to them, here, at Mount Ida. This was no battlefield and there was no advantage with hiding in a cave. No, if the titans be there by dawn, then there would be no war. There would only be a massacre. They would lose. It was over.

"Mount Ida cannot serve as a battlefield," Rhea speaks with a voice lower than a whisper. "We are doomed if we stay, but if we run we seem like cowards."

It would seem as though the war was over before it truly begun.

That was, until, Charon spoke up from Hades' side.

"Pardon me, my Queen," he spoke as he stepped forward, against the wishes of his older brothers, but he cared not.

"Who are you?" Rhea questioned upon the sight of the new face.

"Charon, my Lady, son of Erebus," he introduces himself properly, even bowing as he knew it was the respectful thing to do in her presence. "They will be here by the dawn, bringing the war to Mount Ida?"

"So it would seem," Rhea confirmed.

"Well, what if we switch it on them?" Charon suggested. "What if we bring the war to them?"

"Mount Othrys is no battlefield either," Prometheus informs him. "We would have a better chance at winning here, at Mount Ida than on Mount Othrys."

"No, I don't suggest we fight on Mount Othrys," Charon continues. "I suggest we fight between the mountains."

"What mountains?" Epimetheus questions. "Mount Ida and Mount Othrys don't line up, so how could we fight in between them?"

"True, the two do not line up," Charon agreed. "But, Aeolia lines up several mountains perfectly. An area with two basins; drained by a river into a vale. Then there are several plains that are surrounded, bounded by the Pindos Mountains to the west, the Pelion and Ossa ranges at the east, Mount Othrys to the south, and Mount Olympus to the north. If we fight in those plains, surprising the titans with the first attack, than we have the upper hand in the battle."

"Then off to Aeolia we march," Hades said before anyone could speak up against Charon's plan.

"When?" Hecate asks.

"Immediately," Zeus decrees.

* * *

The titans were dressed in red, as titans would be when marching off to battle. Iapetus stands beside his brother, the king, on the top of the mountain, watching as their warriors marched with weapons in hand and armor on their skin. This new race of beings that threatened the titans was the enemy, Cronus insisting they all needed to be slaughtered despite many of them being his own children. Their own children. Young ones had turned against parents, siblings had turned against siblings, and families have been broken long before the war even began.

Heavy steps with clanking metal in the dark of night, the titans marched down Mount Othrys, prepared to strike down the creatures that took shelter within Mount Ida. Not too long now, and they would be at that mountain side, slaughtering the beings in their sleep. Cronus felt victory before he even had it, which was the biggest mistake he made.

The first line of titans reached the point that was dead in the center between Mount Othrys and Mount Olympus. And once the front line of titans reached that mark, the entire perimeter blew up in a blaze, setting the titans on fire.

Cronus' grin fell and Iapetus stood taller, more alert, prepared to run into the battle. The titans that were being burned with fire screamed in agony, the flesh becoming crisp and blistered in the dry plains of Aeolia.

"Warriors, titans, make ready for war!" Cronus shouts from the tip of Mount Othrys.

Hidden in the shadows of the tall grass, Prometheus and Epimetheus return to their awaiting company, who were also concealed by the cloak of night and the shadows of the Aeolia plains.

"We burned the first few," Prometheus informs the two leaders, Zeus and Hades.

"But there are more than we realized," Epimetheus adds. "Father and Cronus are giving commands from the top of the mountain."

"And your brothers?" Zeus asks them.

"Atlas and Menoetius are towards the back," Prometheus informs them.

"All right, when they get close, they are your concern," Zeus declares. "No one else touches them except Prometheus and Epimetheus, understood?"

The rebels nodded their heads in understanding.

"You go out on that field," Zeus encourages, "and you bring Tartarus down upon these bastards. You destroy these titans. You fight like you were made to fight in this war!"

"When anyone speaks of the new race of superior beings," Hades adds, "... when anyone speaks of the _gods_ , they will look to that mountain behind you," Hades points to Mount Olympus, "and they will say the reign of the all powerful beings began on this night, before the eyes of Mount Olympus! That is your new home after this day. You all know what to do ..." fire grew in Hades' eyes, his ability to take life so easily burning within the silver spheres he used to see as he hissed, "... burn Mount Othrys to the ground."

* * *

 **. . . and so Titanomachy begins.**


	9. Souls

**New chapter and followers! Well, here you go guys!**

* * *

He had lost count a long time ago. Was it his hundredth or his thousandth? Did he deserve the blade or did he not? Did he have a family or was he alone? He often wondered these things as he drove his sword into the chest of the titan who fought against him, piercing him with the sharp tip of his weapon, watching the blood leak down onto the ground. He wondered, but could not dwell or else he would find himself stabbed in the back, so he simply endured.

Hades removed his blade from the titan's chest to block the next blow that was coming to him, metal ringing when it slammed against its partner, though the slight tune the connection caused could not be heard over the crying agony of those that laid on the battlefield, weeping and moaning, crying out for peace and salvation that would not come for another long, merciless few moments. Hades drifted his sword through the air and sliced the titan's neck, having his red, fiery blood spray onto Hades' face and robes. The oldest brother took just a second to acknowledge the filth that rested upon his skin before going back to swinging his sword.

Shortly after, Zeus' call was heard above the sounds of war, words of retreat and to fall back. Back to their base of Mount Olympus and the titans back to their own base at the bottom of their mountain. Hades finished off the last man as Zeus' army ran back and the titans did the same, scrambling to reach safety to relieve themselves of cutting or to be cut.

They ran through the trees, separated and wounded, guided only by the stars in the sky and the single moon that was held up in the black abyss. The tall grass brushed against the bare feet of the gods and the servants, weapons dripped blood onto the strains of grass, torn robes were ripped even more by the grasp of the branches, but all noticed it not. They focused on the safety that Mount Olympus would provide. That small sense of comfort.

Agape, Leto, Rhea and all the other woman that stayed behind for care had already been awaiting for the warriors' return, readying the bandages, preparing needles and thread, having water at their side and some oversized cloaks to sooth the pain. Return to Olympus, they did, but some in worse states than other.

Rhea runs up to Hades and Zeus, who found themselves standing beside each other, both covered in others' blood, swords dripping with the signs of murder and the horrors of war, panting and taking in as much of breath as they could. Sweat beaded from each of their brows and lingered on their robes. It was tiresome, war. It always has been. It always will be.

"My sons," Rhea speaks as she inspects both of them as the others are tended to. "Are you injured?"

Hades shook his head and spoke for his little brother.

"We have managed to come out unscathed," he panted. "Prometheus, though, got a nasty strike on his leg. Charon was marked over the eye and Demeter was cut on the torso. Nothing life threatening, but stitches are going to be required."

Rhea nods, appeased with Hades' words, slightly. She wished that no one was harmed, but that was an irrational thing to hope for. They were in the middle of war after all. It has been raging on for ten years, now. Ten years of constant fighting, nonstop, and yet ... neither side was close to victory. They simply outmatched each other. The gods and the titans were growing tired and Hades had been unable to use his gift. Everyone was convinced that if he had, this would have all been over.

"Why did you call a retreat?" Hades asked his brother as he sheathed his weapon and Rhea went to tend to the wounded and thirsty.

"I saw the battlefield, Hades, but I don't think you did," Zeus replied as he did the same in concealing his weapon.

"I wasn't looking around," Hades replied to Zeus' words. "I was a bit too concerned about killing as many of the titans I could before they could kill you or me or anyone else for that matter."

"I understand that," Zeus speaks as though he and Hades were equals. "But you need to understand that this is my rebellion and that I make the calls."

"We were winning," Hades argued.

"It was a stand still," Zeus rebutted.

"Not this battle," Hades objected. "This one was it. We could have made it. We could have ended all of this, but you had to call us back. Why would you do that? Getting tired on us, Zeus?"

"I called us back because there was no way we were going to win," Zeus nearly shouted.

"We killed more of them than they have of us!" Hades was getting in his face. "We had it! That was it! That moment back there, but you called them back!"

"Do not talk down to me, Hades!" Zeus bellowed as loud as thunder. "I lead this mission! I lead these rebels! I am a king! You are talking to a king!"

Hades back handed his brother across the face, striking him and creating an echo, all chatter at Mount Olympus ceased as eyes shifted to look towards the brothers. It was the first time Hades had ever laid a hand on any of his siblings and the gesture held no compassion or tenderness. It was the first time he showed his strength as the oldest brother, the leader of the siblings even though Hestia was older than him. Hades was the oldest male, Hades was next to support the family, Hades was in charge of the family.

Zeus, in shock and pain, clutched his face with his jaw hanging open and eyes wide. He slowly turned his face back to his brother, having his head jolt to one side by Hades' abrupt action.

"And now I struck a king," Hades growled into Zeus' face and got closer to his little brother, daggers in his eyes. "Am I dead, almighty _Zeus?_ Is my body on the ground, lifeless?" Zeus did not respond even when Hades gave pause. "No, I didn't think so. So, while we are standing here in our moment of silence, let us make things perfectly clear;

"I don't care what rebellion you create or what war you lead. I don't care that you were not swallowed by our father and may be Mother's favorite. I don't care that you have this insane idea that you want to rule everyone when you are the youngest person here. You do not- _not ever_ \- get this notion in your head that you are better than anyone else here, _Zeus._ Whether you want to admit it or not, you are _not_ king. Not yet, and there is a good possibility that you never will be." Hades got closer to him, nose nearly touching his younger brother's. "You still have me and Poseidon to deal with, you know? And we will discuss the division of the cosmos after we won your war for you. Understood, almighty _Zeus?_ "

For the first time in all his life, Zeus was truly frightened. Enraged, of course, as he always is, but more frightened than ever. Hades' brave side was showing, his ability to take charge was peeking through, causing Zeus to wonder if it really was going to happen; was Hades going to take the throne of everything when all of this was over? What would become of the three brothers? That was what he feared most of all.

"You didn't come out unscathed," Zeus muttered as he looked down to Hades' side.

"What?" his older brother asked, still so close to his face.

"You did not come out unscathed, Brother," Zeus repeated. "You're bleeding, Hades."

Hades looks down to his robes and shakes his head in disapproval and dismissal.

"That's not mine," he says to Zeus, but his younger brother disagreed.

"That," Zeus pointed to the blood on Hades' chest, "may not be. But that," he tugs on Hades' robes to show him a spot that was clean all around it, except for this one slice of cloth on Hades' side. "That is all you, Brother."

Hades examined the spot that Zeus had pointed out. A large indent in his flash was present, a clean cut performed against his once flawless skin. He hadn't felt it when he must have received it, but now the pain was catching up to him and it stung.

"Agape!" Zeus calls, knowing she was the soul servant of Hades and Rhea.

The tiny servant came bounding over as Hades' became wobbly and unsteady, nearly falling over, and he would have had Zeus not been there to hold his brother up. Fight they may, disagree and strike, but they were brothers and that was something the two valued.

"Agape!" Zeus bellowed louder, and the servant was at his side in moments, draping Hades' arm over her shoulder, brother and servant alike hauling off the wounded son to the opening of a large tent pitched at the base of the mighty mountain of Olympus, a perfect place to rest the wounded prince. The two laid him down on his back as Agape tore at his robes and prepared her needle for stitching while Zeus wiped at his brother's wound.

"We can both be very arrogant at times," Zeus mutters as he rubs the cloth over a barely awake Hades. "Me more than you, but we are brother's, Hades." The oldest brother's vision and hearing began to fade, his senses dwindling. "You are my brother," was the last words he heard before he drifted off.

* * *

Styx sat in the corner as she always did, hood up and hiding her face in the shadows as Gaia continued to press her ear against the ground, listening to her sons in their torment. Tears continued to sprout from her blue eyes, skin still disheveled with black spots of soil and ash. Her hair was left messy and untamed, tangled in knots visible to all. She rested on her stomach, ear to the ground, and she wept.

"They are so tired," she cries to Styx who listens closely, as she was always meant to do. "So tired. They no longer deserve to be down there. Release them already, dear Styx. Release them, please."

Styx tilts her head to one side, looking to her mistress with curiosity. Gaia was a very peculiar being, that much was certain, and even Styx found herself doubtful at times before the powerful creature. She felt a pull in her gut and a tug in her spine that Gaia ... she was worth suspicions.

"If time is right," Styx says, "they shall be free."

"Time is right, Styx," Mother Gaia states with a tint of rage. "Time has always been right. Release them and they will help the others win the war, put this titan rule to rest and never have it resurface. Release them, Styx," she begs. "Release them from Tartarus."

Styx approaches Mother Gaia, who still rests on the ground and listens to her sons claw at the surface of their torture, crying out for help for over a decade, forever being tortured until freed. Forever pleading for salvation that never came. Styx kneels beside Mother Gaia and dares to place a tender hand upon her mistress' back in comfort.

"We will free them, Mother Gaia," Styx swears with ease. "We will free them."

"When?" Gaia questions, looking up to Styx with those light blue eyes of hers and tears leaking from them in great haste.

"Immediately," Styx replies.

* * *

He slowly came to, having to blink his eyes several times, the world still in fog and clouds after a few moments. But several more blinks and a bit of patience and things became clear. He was resting beside Mount Olympus, laying in a small patch of grass underneath a single blanket that was in that rather large tent, a patch upon his wound and a sharp sting in his side. As he tries to sit up, his side burns, roaring in anger and irritation, and so Hades retreats back down, surrendering the fight.

"Yes, my Lord," Agape says as she rings a cloth over a basin. "It is best to lay down and rest. You need it. You have lost a lot of blood and required many stitches."

Agape had grown over the past ten years, maturing greatly, but still maintaining some childlike quality that she has been deprived of revealing most of her life. Hades had a feeling that that innocence was going to stick around until Agape's days have ended.

"What did we talk about?" Hades questioned her with a tint of scorn in his voice. "What did I tell you nearly a thousand times?" He was irritated, that was clear.

"Apologies ..." Agape mutters as she lowers her head in some shame, but she blinks her eyes back up to Hades, smiling with mischief in her gaze as she did so, "... my Love."

Hades chuckled as Agape set down her washcloth and quickly snaked over his body so her lips could meet his and they share in a kiss. Or ... several. His fingers found their way into her light, brown hair, tangling themselves within it, and pulling her closer to him as her own hands trailed down the side of his face, both enjoying themselves in that one spectacular moment.

When their lips parted, Hades smiled once more, catching her light gaze with his silver one. "Now, that's better," he whispered, resulting in her giggling and he placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose before another brief one was shared between their lips.

Agape sat back up as Hades remained down, resting his wounded body.

"How bad is it really?" he asked her as she moved over to check his wound before applying the damp cloth to his face to wipe away the ash and sweat and splatters of blood.

"Not so bad," she spoke honestly as she busied herself with cleaning him up. "Just rest for the night and you should be back on your feet to kill more titans tomorrow."

"You know I take no pleasure in doing it, Darling," he said when he caught on- rather quickly-to the distaste in her voice. He was able to read her so well.

Agape sighed before speaking, as if calming herself some so she wouldn't lash out at him.

"I know you don't," she spoke softly. "But I get the sense that Zeus most certainly does, and if Zeus is meant to be king when this is all over, then-"

Hades brought his palm to her face, calming her more and using his thumb to gently caress her skin and wipe away a single tear that leaked.

"No one said anything about Zeus being king yet," he assured her. "There is a chance he won't and a rather good one. Zeus is the youngest, after all. That is something he needs to remember and respect."

"But what if he doesn't?" Agape questions as she looks over to Hades, leaning into his touch. "What if he shows no respect to anyone or anything? What if, when all of this is over-if it is ever over-Zeus finds himself seated above it all and rules unjustly and mercilessly? What if that happens?"

Hades smiled sweetly to her, just so amused by how smart and kind and caring she was, loving the fact that she was who she was. He brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, mesmerized by her existence.

"He is my younger brother," Hades answered simply, "let me worry about him. He is not to be a burden on your shoulders. That's what I'm here for."

Agape laughed before taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips, kissing each of his fingers individually, one after that other. First the pinkie, on to the ring, then the middle, forward to the index, followed shortly there after by the thumb.

"You are a burden," she whispers romantically to him, lost in his silver eyes. "A burden in that nothing you do makes me love you any less ... only more."

A single tear fell from Hades' left eye upon hearing those words and he squeezed her little hand a bit tighter, not wanting to crush the fragile bones that he knew lingered within. He swallowed harshly to conceal his emotions and just gazed at her for a few moments before the moment was interrupted by Charon, the scar that cut down his right eye freshly stitched.

"My Lord," he says as he comes intruding upon the small space that the two shared.

Both Agape and Hades looked to Charon with a sense of numbness and worry, never hearing him speak in such a way before. It was rather startling.

"It's Hecate," he states with fear etched on his face. The two of them had grown rather fond of each other.

Hades- having grown close to Hecate as well- began to force himself up, but Agape was quick in pushing him back down. "You need rest," she insisted.

"And Hecate might need me," he argued back.

"How bad is she?" Agape questioned Charon, to which he shook his head.

"If she survives a moment longer ... it will be a miracle," Charon says.

"Agape," Hades speaks up, "let me go." He gently brushes her hand off of his chest so that he may continue to rise from his spot on the ground.

"Hades, either way, there may be nothing you can do," Agape protested.

"I don't care," Hades replied. "She's my friend, and if she is leaving, I want to say goodbye."

Agape, understanding and ever so loving, agreed and proceeded to help him to his feet, out of the tent beside Mount Olympus and towards another rather tiny tent that had been pitched where Leto worked on Hecate. Hades wandered slowly over with the support of Agape and Charon, across the few feet that separated the two, and into the tent where Hecate was sheltered.

Inside, Hecate rested on a blanket on the ground, panting and sweating, blood continuing to ooze and gush out of her stomach like a red river, constantly flowing. Leto had her hand gripped around Hecate's as the black haired beauty took in her last few breathes in agony.

Leto looks up to Hades and the others, tears pouring from her eyes, rushing down her cheeks and soaking her robes.

"I did all I could," she weeps, "but I couldn't stop the bleeding. No one can. The blood won't stay inside."

Hades kneels on the ground beside Hecate, brushing a tender hand across her face to clear it from the obstruction of her hair. She looked like she was in agony, forcing her blue eyes to open so that she may capture the sight of the person who touched her.

"Hades," she panted before shutting her eyes once more, preserving her energy.

"Oh, Hecate," Hades mumbles as he examines her. "What have they done to you?"

He then turns to look at Charon, who fiddled with his fingers in his palms, eyes running all over Hecate's body, unsure of what to do and so terribly frightened that this just might be the end of her.

"I had no idea she was injured this badly," Hades says to Charon, who begins to sweat and swallows harshly, trying not to sob.

"No one did," he begins to explain. "When Zeus ordered us to fall back, we did. It wasn't until after you passed out that we realized Hecate did not come back with us. I went back to the front to look for her." He grew unsteady. "I found her in the grass ... and carried her back here."

"Queen Rhea looked at her, Tethys looked at her, everyone looked at her, Lord Hades, and no one can help her," Leto sobbed. "She's dying."

"Yes," Hades confirmed as he turned back to Hecate. "She is."

And she was in agony, bleeding out, one of the most painfully slow ways to go.

"At least give her a quick death," Hades says, unable to just sit back and watch as Hecate drifted with the blood spewing from her stomach, soaking the blanket beneath her, turning the white sheets red. Hades looms over her instead and softly calls her name.

"Hecate," he whispers. "Hecate, open your eyes."

At first, she does not respond, just continuing to pant as Charon falls to his knees and begins to beg.

"Lord Hades, please," he cracks and begins to weep. "Please, save her. Please. Don't let her die."

"Charon," Leto snaps, her own tears still flowing. "You know he cannot."

"I don't care," Charon cries. "I don't care, but please, Lord Hades!" He grabs ahold of Hades' robes, tugging on them as his eyes were soaked and red, water covering his face and complete defeat in his eyes. She was his best friend. "Please, I know you can save her. Please! Save her!"

Hades dares not to stray his vision from Hecate, knowing that if he took into account Charon's pleas that he would break and revive her. It was bad enough that he was killing her softly with his gaze, the Fates couldn't be too upset with that. But bringing her back ... that was a different story.

"Lord Hades, please," Charon continued to weep, but all the same Hades attempted to convince Hecate to open her eyes so that he may end her quickly and she would no longer suffer.

"Hecate," he whispers still, "open your eyes."

Slowly, the blue jewels that she used to see found themselves creeping open to stare into Hades' silver ones. She knew what was going to happen, she was ready for it. And so she stared straight at Hades, unafraid and prepared for whatever should come next. She silenced her panting and focused solely on Hades' eternal stare, and within seconds, Hecate was gone.

"No!" Charon cried as he buried his face into Hades' robes, sobbing his eyes out. "No! Bring her back! Please! Bring her back! Bring her back."

As he continued to beg, Leto continued to weep and Agape shed her tears and sorrows as well. Hades let his own sobs flow from his eyes as he stared at Hecate's lifeless body beneath him. There she rested, killed in battle for something that wasn't even hers. Here Hecate lied and here four living souls grieved.

Here is where Hades strayed from the path.

Hecate took in a sharp breath, filling her lungs with air as she sat up, her wounded belly now shut without stitches and new blood filling the empty space. Hecate was alive.

Charon removed his face from Hades' robes, watching as his friend sat up tall and Leto consumed her in a grasp of arms. Hecate was stunned, at first, but found it within herself to return the favor, embracing Leto before Charon nearly tackled her to the ground with his own, even going so far as kissing her temple.

"You have no idea how frightened I was," Charon mutters into her hair, and Hecate rolls her eyes at the sappy sentiment, before caving and hugging Charon back.

"You are all far too emotional," she says, and after a long moment, she released Charon, but he refused to release her. "All right, enough," she snapped. "Enough! Enough! Get off!" She attempted to push Charon off of her, but he refused, just pulling her in closer and nearly suffocating her with his grasp and chest.

"Lord Hades," Hecate addresses despite her windpipes nearly being closed off. "Why would you do that? Why would you bring me back when you agreed with the Fates that you would not use the gift?"

Hades held up a hand.

"Let me deal with the Fates," he says. "And besides," he shrugs, "you were worth any tongue lashing that they'll give me. You're not done up here yet. We weren't ready to let you go."

Hecate smiles with some form of appreciation, nodding her head in approval with Hades' reasoning.

"Eventually, one day, you cannot just wake me up," she advises him, to which Hades dips his head in understanding.

Hecate then nearly lashes out in rage.

"Charon, get the Tartarus off of me!" She finally managed to free herself from his hold, resulting in the tent bursting into laughter.

When the moment calmed and near silence came, Charon looked over to Hades, true sincerity in his eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you."

Hades merely bowed his head in response.

"Beings of this tent," Styx breaks the moment when she pokes her head in, speaking to everyone that was sheltered within the thin walls of the tent that was pitched. "A very special visitor is here to see you. I advise you all to emerge and greet her."

Styx then vanishes, leaving the group to speculate. Agape looks to Hades, Hades looks to Charon, who looks to Hecate, who turns to Leto, who shrugs. No one knew who this "important" guest was, but it would seem apparent to go out and meet them if Styx was implying it was a great deal that they stood before this being.

Hades stood with the aid of Agape and Hecate with the assistance of Charon, though she really did not need it. Hades' magic was some powerful stuff. Leto stood on her own, brushing off her robes as the group emerged from the tent and looked for the others.

Everyone, even the slightly wounded, had poked their heads out of their tents and wore the same dumbstruck expression as everyone else. Eyes were wide, faces were blank, and gazes were fixated on the center of the camp, amazed by who they saw standing before them.

"Oh, Mount Olympus," Charon utters when he sees who has arrived.

Mother Gaia sits tall upon her pegasus, shifting her eyes between all of those that stared at her in awe, unsure if they were imagining things, or if she was truly there.

"Mother?" Rhea questions as she steps further out of her tent than all the others.

They weren't sure if they were too frightened to approach, too stupid, or too unsure. What are you meant to do when one of the most powerful beings ever stood in your presence? Do you stumble for words? Do you wait for them to speak first? No one knew, not even the almighty Zeus.

Gaia shifts her attention to the one who addresses her directly, resting her eyes upon the sight of Rhea, and the harsh look of indifference upon Gaia's face shifts to that of endearment and happiness.

"My daughter, Rhea," Gaia speaks, only causing more confusion between all the others who just stood and stared. "I am overjoyed to see you standing here, unharmed. I am not here to speak only to you, though, but everyone who stands before me."

Mother Gaia then shifts her attention back to the main crowd and speaks loudly, clearly, as a ruler should do.

"I hear that the war efforts are failing," she claims. "That the titans have kept you at a stand still for nearly ten years. That you have been unable to make yourselves rulers. I am here to aid you. But not with weapons. Not with powers. Not with men, but rather, with knowledge. Below, in Tartarus, guarded by a hideous monster, awaits beings of mass destruction. Beings who have the ability to be the difference between victory and defeat. My knowledge shared to you is this: slay the monster who guards your allies in Tartarus! Release them! Set them free so that they may fight with you! Take down the tyranny titan king! Rule the cosmos as gods!" She stops, looking to each individual with a scrutinizing stare, Mount Olympus standing tall behind her. "Or all of you die trying."

* * *

"How are we supposed to do this?" Poseidon questions as the leaders of the rebellion sit on the floor around a small table with a map of the Underworld laid out before them.

Most of the map was barren with nothing, but rivers that intersected each other and the land known as Tartarus. That part was shaded in red and black, flames painted in, with small patches of elevations included.

Hades rubbed his chin with a pointer finger, examining the map and plotting places in his head. He imagined all the departed souls wandering the Underworld aimlessly, just walking about the realm of the dead. It was a rather disturbing thought. There was no place for them. There should be.

Zeus sits between his brothers, Prometheus beside Poseidon and Mother Gaia seated upon a pillow that the company was willing to spare. All were intimidated under her gaze, but they put their minds together, nevertheless, concentrating on all the possible ways to free the beings left in Tartarus.

"The question isn't getting there," Hades comments as he examines the map. "It's getting back."

Eyes shifted to the oldest brother, trying to read his expression, but when Hades was immensely engaged in something- like he was now-there was really no telling what he was thinking.

"The issue is the rivers," he continues. "Mostly this one." He sets his index finger down on a river that traveled from earth down to the Underworld and forward to a barren landmass just outside Tartarus. "We need someone who knows this area to advise us. Prometheus," he looked to the former blacksmith who dipped his head in respect. "Get me Charon." Prometheus did as he was bid.

"How would Charon know about getting to the Underworld if he isn't dead?" Zeus questions Hades.

"He lived right by a river that lead to the Underworld for most of his life," Hades replied easily, their previous argument forgotten now that they were in the presence of Mother Gaia. "If anyone knows how to get there and back, Charon is our best chance. He was the most adventurous of the brothers, and he got the closest to the world beneath us."

Prometheus was quick in retrieving Charon, leading the youngest brother into the tent, and instinctively, Charon bowed before Mother Gaia in great respect and addressed her as so.

"Mother Gaia," he greets before shifting his attention to those in the tent. "My Lords."

"Sit, Charon," Hades invited, to which the young man took a seat across from Hades, the map laid out before him, eyes still red from when wept over the short lose of Hecate, stitches still fresh in his brow.

"You have been to the boarder line of the Underworld before, have you not?" Hades questions flat out, to which Charon swallows and nods before confirming the statement verbally.

"Aye, my Lord."

"No need to be nervous, Charon," Hades assured him with a friendly smile. "We have called upon you because of how well you have been serving this war effort. You have become a very valuable player in this game of thrones and rule."

Charon lets out a short breath of relief, easing his nerves and relaxing some.

"Thank you very much, my Lord," he speaks to Hades, but was sure to switch his eyes between Zeus and Poseidon, meaning no disrespect to any of his superiors.

"Of course," Hades says. "Perhaps your knowledge will be able to help us once more."

"Anything for you, Lord Hades," he says, remembering how just mere moments ago, Hades had went against his deal with the Fates to restore life to Hecate after Charon had begged and pleaded with him to save her. Charon felt he was forever entangled in a debt to Hades.

"We need a way in and out of the Underworld," Hades tells him. "Do you have any possible suggestions?"

Charon looked down to the map, examining the rivers and remembering which one lead where, which had harsher rapids than the others, the rocks and obstructions in each of the waters. Charon remembered the rivers like he remembered his own face. Without missing a beat, he set his index finger down on the main river.

"This one," Charon said. "You can't just walk into the Underworld, you need to take this river down there, but then you also need to take it back out. The river runs down, towards the Underworld, but it doesn't run back up to the surface. However, the current is not too strong. We can always row back up it."

"Row?" Poseidon questioned, furrowing his brows as he looked to Charon confused.

Charon smiled mischievously, proud of the next sentence he had to say.

"I built a boat to get there."

* * *

More fire that was stollen from the mountaintop was used to light the way through the dark tunnels that lead to the hidden structure that would be able to carry the company between worlds. The sound of dripping water echoed as the group marched on in near silence, following Charon's lead one right after the other beside the river; Zeus, Thanatos (who desperately wished to accompany his trouble-making younger brother), Poseidon, Hades and Prometheus, who carried another lit torch in his hand.

"How much further?" Zeus complained as they walked on, lingering close to Charon.

"Not much further, my Lord," Charon replied, looking over his shoulder to do so. "Forgive me for the travel, but if my brothers found out about it, they would have had me sink it. I had to keep it a secret."

"You are absolutely right," Thanatos growled to his little brother, who merely snickered in response.

"Exactly," Charon teases further before pushing on.

Hades looked down into the water, admiring the blueness until something else caught his gaze. At first, he thought it was the company's reflection, but when he looked closer, he knew he was incorrect. There were bodies floating in the river. Bodies, but they weren't colorful like they once were. Instead, they were a faint blue color and they held no expression. They just floated and let the rapids carry them away, down the river, aimlessly towards the Underworld.

"Prometheus," Hades whispers to the titan who walks behind him, "what are those?"

Prometheus looks down into the river as Hades had just done, examining the beings in the waters.

"Souls," he answered. "Lost souls. Souls that have no place to go, so they just flow down stream. Constantly drifting, forever lost. Cronus dumps the bodies of the deceased into this river, thus, their souls are stuck in it."

Hades grew somber by that fact, looking down, ashamed for some reason. He blamed himself for their suffering despite him knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Do not resurrect any, my Lord," Prometheus said, knowing very well what Hades was thinking. "Or else, the war will just start all over again."

Hades was tempted, but listened to the wise Prometheus' words. He turned his head, forcing himself to face forward as Charon lead them to an opening in the cave. The river that harbored the souls expanded, the cave growing wider, the speed of the river picking up, and a makeshift dock had been formed. Damaged wood that was rotting, tied together with some poor rope, made up the dock and despite its poor conditions, it was stable enough to hold up the company that traveled there.

"Apologies for the poor maintenance," Charon said as he set the torch he carried in a holder at the bow of his wooden boat. "I haven't been in here for a while."

The boat was rather large for something Charon had only himself to make, but that didn't take away from it. It was beautifully designed with an elegant curve to the bow and aft, pockets for torches on both sides, and it floated peacefully upon the surface of the water. A rope around the bow of the boat and a piece of the tiny dock was what kept the little ferry at bay.

Charon tugged on the rope, pulling the boat closer to the dock so that they may climb in. A large staff was resting within it, and so the company avoided it as the climbed into the boat.

"Again, apologies for its conditions and lack of seating arrangements, but I never suspected that anyone besides myself would ever be in it," Charon says as he assists each of them onboard. Prometheus sets the other torch in the aft before climbing in and sitting on the floor of the ferry like everyone else. Charon was the last to climb aboard, removing the rope from the boat's bow and pushing off with the wooden staff he used to maintain control of his small, wooden vessel.

"Rather good craftsmanship for a lone person, Charon," Hades compliments as he runs his hand over the side of the wooden boat, admiring the work that went into it.

"Do not encourage his bad behavior, my Lord," Thanatos said. Hades had given the three permission to call him 'Hades' and nothing more a while ago, but Thanatos called him 'my Lord' due to the other two lords- Zeus and Poseidon-lingering.

Hades merely chuckled.

"Thank you, my Lord," Charon says as continues to row forward with his wooden staff, pushing the boat on with the current. "Took me the longest time to make this thing, but she has proven herself useful. Especially now."

"Indeed," Hades agreed.

"What are we to do about the beast guarding Mother Gaia's children?" Poseidon questioned his brothers and the other few that accompanied him.

"We will have to see the challenge once we arrive," Zeus answered blandly, a bit nervous himself, but they all were. "Charon, any idea what is guarding the children?"

The ferrymen shakes his head.

"I am sorry, my Lord," he speaks truly. "I have never ventured that far. I never actually entered the Underworld. I just touched its boarder. This is the first time I will be entering it myself as well." He smiled. "We get to explore it together."

Hades looked over the side of the boat once more, seeing more souls- titans that he had killed earlier that day-floating past him. Guilt stricken, Hades turned away, eyes focused on the boat floor for a short while. But for some reason, Hades felt as though he was obligated to look up, examine the place, the road to the Underworld. His eyes felt a need to watch as Charon pushed the boat onwards, felt compelled to take in every detail, felt the need to call this place 'home.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please! I love them, and welcome new readers!**


	10. Fealty

**I couldn't resist.**

* * *

"He broke the agreement!" Lachesis shouted, throwing a goblet of wine across the room, it smacking into the far wall, spilling the fluids about. "He swore to not use his gift, and what does he do? He uses it! He, not only takes a soul, but brings it back too! He is out of control! We should have stripped him of his godhood."

"You know we cannot do that, Sister," Clotho says as she sits patiently before the fire they stared into, Hecate's thread repairing itself in her palms. "You made him a deal, and what kind of Fates would we be if we broke our end?"

"The kind who gets revenge on those that break their agreements to us!" Lachesis shouts. "We had her ready to die! Her time had come, Atropos cut her thread and it matters not because he just gave her back! He took her from us! Hecate was meant to die!"

"Oh, shut your mouth, Lachesis," Atropos speaks up, standing from her place in her own throne, making herself taller than the middle sister. "When they die is not your call to make, but mine."

"And you were about to cut her thread," Lachesis says.

"Aye, I was," Atropos agrees. "But I missed my chance to cut Hecate's thread with my sheers for it just split in two by Hades' command, but I have cut many other threads for the past ten years, and not one of those threads have been repaired for the past ten years. She was the first one he brought back and took."

Lachesis laughs with some snarky sarcasm, as if she couldn't believe the position her sister was taking on the matter. "You cannot be serious. You are actually condoning this behavior? He deliberately went against _your_ word!"

"And _my_ word will be the _last_ word!" Atropos shouts. "You just wait and see. Hades will regret his decision in bringing and taking life when I say otherwise. He will learn to fear us, to not reject our power. He will learn, dear sisters ... but he will learn the hard way." Atropos turns and begins to stride back to her throne, twirling her sheers with her fingers. "Let him give and take as many souls without our consent as he likes. In the end, when this war is over, he will come to regret his decisions." She sat down proudly, crossing her legs, her dark robes cascading over her flawless flesh. "Just wait and see, dear sisters. Just wait and see."

* * *

There was a thin layer of fog that covered the surface of the river the further into the abyss they went, Charon still pushing the boat forward. Deeper and deeper into the blackness, the only light source were the two torches that were seated upon the bow and aft of the boat. All eyes shifted from left and right, up and down, looking all about, attempting to see as much of their surroundings as they could.

They came around to a much larger piece of river, one that intercepted with the one that Charon rowed upon. The ferrymen stuck out his stick, preventing the boat from drifting any further. Hades stood and managed to snake his way to the bow of the boat, looking into the distance, but barely able to see.

"This is as far as you have come before, Charon?" Hades asked, to which his companion replied with a small, "Yes."

"That rivers runs both ways. I have never seen anything like it before. I always stop here because, well ... it was just too strange for me," Charon explains.

"This must be the larger river we saw on the map," Hades commented. "The one that crosses between the land of the living and the realm of the dead." He squinted his eyes, attempting to look closer, but the light source was so little, he could barely see his nose. All they could do was listen to the sound of the flowing water. "We should follow it."

"Follow it?" Thanatos questioned. "No offense, my Lord, but are you mad? We know not of where it goes."

"Yes, we do," Hades objected. "It goes to another river that leads to Tartarus, which is exactly where we want to go."

Prometheus leaned over to Charon. "You don't hear that everyday."

Charon scoffed. "You don't hear that _ever_."

"Hades," Zeus spoke in protest, "as much as we want to rescue the creatures that can help us win the war, we can barely see three feet in front of us. How are we suppose to know where the rivers meet?"

Hades sighed, blowing up a black bang that hung his face. His hair was growing a bit long again, Agape barely ever having a spare moment to cut it. She was either too busy with preparing supplies and food for the war, tending to the wounded, or after having shaved Hades' face the two got ... _distracted._

Hades turned back to Charon, who awaited his commands patiently, and while Hades knew that the boatman would happily push on, straight into the abyss, he was well aware of the look of doubt that the others wore. He wasn't about to force them to accompany him into a place they had no desire to venture into unguided, so he settled.

"Charon, how deep is the water?" he questioned.

Charon removed his pole from the river and held it up against him, he and Hades being about the same height.

"About up to your knees, my Lord," Charon replied. "Why?"

Hades did not bother to give a response. He simply swung his legs over the side of the boat and allowed himself to plop into the water, splashing just a hint of it up when he did so.

"My Lord!" Prometheus shouts, standing up in haste and nearly capsizing the vessel. "The souls! Got out of there!" He attempted to reach out and grabbed Hades, but he was just out of reach, Prometheus missing him by less than an inch.

"Hades!" Zeus bellowed following his brother as he walked towards the bow of the boat with his eyes. "Get your ass back on this boat!"

But the oldest brother refused to listen, marching forward in a bit of a struggle with the water and his heavy robes in the way.

"Hades, get back here!" Poseidon chimed in, agreeing with Zeus and both younger brothers demanding the eldest returned to his place on the boat. "You're going to get stuck in there and we are going to have to get you before something else does!"

And yet Hades walked closer to the bow, nearly there. Just a few more steps.

"Stop!" Poseidon and Zeus shouted as the others crowded around the bow to watch him, nearly causing the boat to flip over and Charon to lose his balance. But he saved himself and the vessel by stabbing the bottom of the river with his pole, steadying them all.

"Don't you dare!" Poseidon called. Hades ignored him and reached up for the torch positioned on the bow. "If you put one hand on that torch-"

"Hades, are you listening?" Zeus called over his older brother.

"Do not touch the-" Poseidon was cut off when Hades removed the torch from the boat, holding it in his own hand, lifting it high, nearly above his head.

"HADES!" everyone onboard shouted, but grew in silence when the scene before them began to unfold.

Hades noticed that their faces had grown pale and that their eyes had grown wide, similar to how they looked when they first saw Mother Gaia standing outside their tents. Hades knew something was wrong, for no one in the boat was looking at him. Rather, they looked passed him, gazing at whatever was behind him. Hades turned swiftly to see souls. At least a dozen souls, now standing and looking at him with distain, the water from the river passing right through them.

They stared at Hades and Hades stared right back at them.

"Lord Hades, they'll pull you in," Prometheus warned through gritted teeth, all attempting to remain as still as possible, yet Hades did not move and neither did the souls.

They stared at Hades and Hades stared right back at them.

...And they stared.

...And they stared.

...And they stared.

And finally, the souls laid back down in the water of the flowing river and allowed themselves to be carried away by the gentle current, drifting off towards the empty realm that was the Underworld.

Those aboard the tiny wooden vessel were shocked by the turn of events, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. They shared in peculiar glances, hoping that one of them may have the answer, but no one spoke. They all stood in dumb silence as Hades marched forward through the water, torch in hand. He stopped when he met the crossroads of the rivers, looking back to his companions that waited aboard the boat.

"You coming or not?" he questioned them as he trudged further down the river, his robes growing soaked with the water that consumed them, trailing up towards his waist despite the water not even being that high.

Charon removed his head from the clouds, stuck his pole into the bottom of the river, and pushed the vessel forward, following Hades as he marched through the intercepting waters. He made a left turn and continued straight, scanning his surroundings with awe and curiosity.

So this ... this is the place where the dead souls go? This is what happens to them when they have no one? No one to guide them, left astray in a realm that was unattended? The Underworld just, sort of, existed. It served no other purpose than to be a place to go for those that passed.

Hades looked down, staring at the water and the souls that passed by him as the river carried them away, down the running water that he walked through with some ease and a tint of grace. And as each soul passed, they gently touched his leg or reached up to grab his hand, as if welcoming him or worshipping him in the land of the dead. Hades acknowledged their gestures and was cautious when he walked, attempting not to step on any of them.

"What are they doing?" Thanatos questioned, trying with all he could to see the scene that was taking place before the ferryboat.

As curious as ever, Poseidon turned and looked to Hades. He watched as the souls lifted their hands, brushing Hades as they passed him. The water master had never been so confused before, the same feeling applying to everyone in the boat.

"They are touching him," he tells his companions. "Like, reaching out from the surface to touch him, almost like ... they are worshiping him or showing him fealty."

"They cannot touch him," Prometheus comments, concerning Poseidon who turns to face the titan at these words.

"Why not? What will happen?" he asks in panic.

"Nothing if they have not done anything already," Prometheus explains. "But ... they should not be able to touch him and he not able to touch them. He should just pass right through them."

"Well," Zeus said as he peeked over the bow of the boat to his older brother, "looks like you are wrong for once, Prometheus." All eyes shifted to Zeus. "Because he is taking their hands in his," Zeus looked back to them, "and he is holding onto them."

Sure enough, whenever a soul reached up to touch Hades, he greeted them with a similar gesture, taking their reaching hands in his own, as if accepting their welcome and praise.

Forward he traveled till he reached another indent in the river, this one leading to another smaller river, and Hades found the water to be slightly warmer than it was before. The souls dared not to slither down that way, but rather followed the main river further away. Hades held the torch up, looking beyond the thinner river, knowing very well where it lead to.

"This way, I would assume," Hades said as he marched forward through the water, entering the next river.

Some souls grabbed ahold of his robes, attempting to pull him back. Hades just turned his head to them, matched his eyes with their's, and just as before, they laid back down and allowed the water to carry them away. It was amazing, but not even Hades had the full knowledge of it in that moment.

Free from any grasp, Hades walked forward through the water, it growing just a bit deep, now climbing up to his waist. Charon pushed the boat with the pole closely behind Hades, but the oldest brother placed his hand on the bow, informing Charon to cease in his task.

"What is it?" Poseidon questions.

Hades replies, "I see it."

"See what?" Zeus questions.

"Tartarus," Hades answers, staring straight ahead.

Sure enough, in the distance, was a bright flicker of red light, glowing with a fantastic orange that signified there was fire in that space. Fire or lava or something, anything, with a bright flame like the one they saw. Already this close, as well, they all could hear the slight groans of whatever creatures lingered inside. The mournful whispers of agonies echoed gently in the ears of those that have come to free them. Quiet voices, ones that seemed strained, as if they have been calling out for help for centuries, but no one dared to answer.

"Now what?" Thanatos questioned.

Hades furrowed his brow in wonder, knowing that another beast of great power was lingering freely just a short distance away. He also knew that if Cronus had set the beast up to guard something as large as a giant, than this guard- whatever it was- must hold some amazing strength to it.

"I need one volunteer," Hades finally concludes as he turns to the boat, torch still high in hand. "One of you needs to come with me."

Of course, hands did not go flying up at that request, rather, those onboard would have much rather desired to, perhaps, purpose a different plan. Even Prometheus was reluctant this time around, but Charon was young and brave, and Hades and he had become great allies.

"I will go with you, my Lord," Charon says proudly. "I will gladly follow."

Hades was not too sure about bringing Charon along with him. Not because Charon was not a skilled fighter or a coward, because Charon was great at fighting and has proven himself to be brave on many occasions. Rather, it was the fact that Charon was so young and so close to Hades that he had no desire to have anything happen to him on this quest. Besides, he had the least likely chance of coming out alive.

"No," Thanatos spoke up before Hades could protest to Charon's words. "No, I will not have you do that." He turns to Hades. "My Lord, I will go with you in my brother's place. Just, please, do not make him go."

"I would never make anyone do anything, Thanatos, but I will happily accept your offer to accompany me," Hades replied. "We are not to engage in battle, only to review the competition. Do you understand?"

Thanatos dipped his head in compliance. "Aye, my Lord."

He then swung his legs over the side of the boat and allowed himself to plop into the waist deep water, become drenched in the river's contents, and feel a tad bit unsteady. It did not feel like regular water, rather, it felt almost _thick._ Almost like there was something else besides water mixed within. A slim or goo that made it difficult to walk through.

Whatever it was, Thanatos ignored it, forcing himself to walk forward and reach Hades' side, prepared to continue onwards. Hades turned back to his companions on the boat and said, "If anything goes wrong, leave and do not look for us."

"How do we know if something went wrong?" Poseidon asks with a tint of fear.

"Trust me," Hades answers, "you'll know."

Charon removes the other torch from the back of the ferry, passing it up towards the front so it could replace the one that was about to enter Tartarus, in case they needed a guide. Hades looked to Thanatos one last time for confirmation that he was comfortable with the plan, and his ally agreed, nodding his head and prepared to follow Hades into the fiery abyss.

* * *

Everything was always a mess in there. He never knew how to keep anything straightened up and she often complained about his messy tendencies, but he never seem to take her seriously. She was never taken seriously because of how young she was, but she has grown. She was no longer cute, but rather beautiful. No longer petite, but grown, and she no longer spoke with a mouse-squeak, rather she had her own soft flowing voice that sounded like a siren's. Yes, Agape has grown.

She spent her time worrying. She would often feel her heart beat fast, hoping that the gods would not return with Hades dead in their arms, blood gushing from his body. She hoped he would always return with all limbs still attached. And she always hoped he would return to tell her that the battle was won peacefully, and no more blood had to be spilled. She has been hoping for the same things everyday for the past ten years. And everyday, only two of those hopes came true.

In order to distract herself from her worrying and fright, Agape would busy herself by attempting to straighten up the tent, weaving more robes, cooking more food than required, and so on. Anything and everything she could to keep her mind on something besides Hades, she did. Like now, she was straightening up the tent to the best of her abilities.

She started by rolling up the blood soaked blanket that Hades had laid on not too long ago, and even though she knew the stain was hopeless, she was going to try and clean it at some point, so she put it off to the side of the tent.

She then collected all the pieces of ruined robe that laid about the floor. Pieces that have been torn because they were in the way of her getting to a wound, they were soaked in another's blood, or they had been completely damaged in battle and not worth the time to bother to mend. It would be easier to just make new ones.

Tethys entered the tent at some point in Agape's busy work, watching as the servant girl ran back and forth between all corners of the tent, keeping her mind off of the place Hades had ventured to.

"You seem troubled, Agape," Tethys notes. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Agape says with a smile and a cheery voice, but that does not prevent her from ceasing in her work.

Tethys accepts the invitation she had been granted and walks immediately towards the alcohol table that had been set up in one of the four corners of the tent. However, Tethys never took her eyes off of Agape. For the past ten years, Tethys looked to Agape sweetly and with tenderness, always watched as she did something in clear and present view. Tethys always watched Agape as if she had not seen her in years.

"May I?" she asks, gesturing to the red wine in a glass bottle and a few chalices beside it.

Agape peeks up from her work to see what Tethys was asking about, and she had no issue with the woman helping herself to some of the red wine. There was plenty more of it on the grounds.

"Sure. Of course," Agape replies before picking up another piece of used robe, adding it to the pile that would be burned to keep the fire going.

"I must apologize to you, Agape," Tethys begins as she pours herself some wine.

"Apologize for what?" Agape questions with a giggle. "You have done no wrong to me."

"Oh, I am afraid I have," Tethys says as she sits down with her chalice of wine, seemingly nervous.

"What could possibly trouble you so?" Agape asked, now focusing her attention on Tethys, brushing back her befallen hair from her face so that nothing was obstructing her vision of the woman that took a seat before her.

"It is something that has been troubling me for years, Agape," Tethys says. "I only bring it up now because of current events ... they make me feel as though I am running out of time." She takes a sip of her wine, a bit shaky. "Please," she gestures to the chair across form her, "sit. I need to tell you a story."

"Will I find this story interesting?" Agape teases as she obeys Tethys' request, sitting across from her and even pouring her own chalice of wine.

"I am certain you will," Tethys said in return to Agape's comment. "Agape, just earlier today, before everyone went off for battle, Oceanus took Poseidon to the spring to practice more of his abilities. While there, they spotted one of the water nymphs."

Agape knew that all nymphs were daughters of Tethys and Oceanus. Every last one of them.

"She was beautiful," Tethys continued. "She was dancing elegantly in the water, making it dance with her. She was so peaceful." She took another sip of wine. "That peace broke shortly thereafter. A titan was lingering by the water. He put an arrow in her head."

Agape's small smile faded at those words and she had no clue on what to say in response. Yes, there were many nymphs, but they were all Tethys's. Agape blinked her eyes rapidly, attempting to clam the tears she felt would leak and found herself twisting the chalice between her palms out of some nervous tick.

Tethys seemed emotionless, as if she had no idea where she was to go next with this story. After another sip of wine she decided to just speak freely.

"Agape, I don't want you feeling sorry for me, or anything like," Tethys said. "I just want you to know the truth because hearing that story made me realize that ... no matter how badly we want it, we are not going to be here forever. Some of us, maybe, but there is a good chance that you and I might end up in the ground one day. We don't get to live forever. So, I just wanted to tell, so that at least you would know the truth in case anything happens. You are old enough now to know the truth."

Agape was confused, opening her mouth to speak, but shutting it, unsure of what to ask. She had no idea that she had been living a lie this hold time, so what honest piece of information could Tethys have that Agape knew nothing about?

"Agape," Tethys continued when the servant girl was able to speak nothing, "you're parents ... they did not abandon you. They were not killed. You were never alone in this world. The reason you were taken in by the queen, a servant your entire life, was because you were born different. When your mother gave birth to you, you came out a bit peculiar and the king didn't like that about you. He was going to throw you onto earth to die or sentence you to live in Tartarus.

"Your father brought you down to earth, but Queen Rhea brought you back up with her after she safely secured Lord Zeus in Mount Ida. She took you in as her servant, gave you a life ... changed your name."

When Tethys paused to take another sip of wine, Agape found it within herself to speak up and ask the pending question on her mind.

"How do you know all of this ... if you don't mind me asking?"

Tethys rested her chalice on the table she had picked it up from and smiled sincerely at Agape, almost admiring her for her beauty and truly in awe of how much she had grown.

"You were, what the titans considered to be, the 'runt of the litter,' Sweetie," Tethys replies. "You were born with light hair and no powers, the last to be born." She shakes her head. "A nymph without magic ... Cronus found that to be very odd. But your father and I ... we didn't care."

Agape's heart beat rapidly in her chest and she felt as though her lungs were being deprived of air. She was frozen, shocked still into place. All of this time ... all of her life, she believed herself to be a tiny titan, one born without strength or superiority, her own parents not even wanting her. Her whole life ... it was a lie. Even her name.

"Wh-" she tried to speak. She had to swallow first, make her mouth moist again before she could ask.

"What was my name?"

Tethys smiled, a single tear streaming from her eye before she answered her daughter's question.

"Leuce."

* * *

"So ... what are we looking for, exactly?" Thanatos questioned as they trudged through the water, still as thick as ever, as though it were mud.

"A monster," Hades answered teasingly in a sinister voice, almost as if to frighten Thanatos, but the loyal servant seemed not to be afraid of anything.

"Funny, Hades," Thanatos spoke freely. "But, seriously, what is this thing going to look like?"

"The beasts within Tartarus or the one that is guarding them?" Hades questions. "Mother Gaia explained what her children look like; three giants of fierce strength with a hundred hands and fifty heads." Hades peeked back at Thanatos. "That should be mighty helpful in a war against the titans, wouldn't you agree?" Thanatos merely twisted a brow. "Then the other," Hades continues as he trudges forward, turning his attention back to the distance before him, "is said to have more power than any of the titans, a giant eye in the middle of his head instead of two. Don't know what he is good for, but we will certainly find out once we release him."

"Uh, Hades," Thanatos spoke up, "don't you mean, _if_ we release them?"

Hades stopped and turned back to Thanatos to catch his eyes.

"What is this _if_ you speak of?" Hades answers with his own question.

"Well, I was just wondering ... what if they are bitter about us releasing them just to have them fight in the war with us? Or they fear they will just be locked in Tartarus again? I mean, what if they just go on a killing spree, attempting to get away from anyone who would suppress them?"

"You bring up a very valid point, Thanatos," Hades responses. "So, I guess we will just have to converse with them before we open up their prisoner bars, don't you think?"

"I assume you would be the one to speak to them?" Thanatos suggest. "You do have quite the reputation when it comes to speaking to people and convincing them to join your side."

Hades snickered before turning his attention back to face frontwards and doused the torch into the river.

"Oh! Why did y-" Hades covered Thanatos mouth to silence him and pushed his fellow fighter back some, hiding behind one of the structures that resembled the side of a mountain, sinking into the shadows and lowering themselves down in the water, it being up to their shoulders know.

There was a sound besides that echo of the running water. It was not of the two breathing or speaking either. Rather, it was the sound of rocks adjusting, sliding. Not large rocks, but tiny ones that were seemingly scrapping against the surface of the landmasses in the Underworld. Hades and Thanatos listened closely, attempting to locate the sound, looking for the source in the dark.

"Be calm," Hades whispers to Thanatos, who nods, telling his superior that he knew to be silent and not be heard.

The gates of Tartarus were not too far away. Just a few feet in the near distance. So close, the red lava flowed down the side of the rock foundation, the gates leaking the hot liquid. The gates- or large rocks with bars crafted by Prometheus when he served Cronus- was what prevented the creatures from the other side to escape.

Hades grabbed ahold of Thanatos' arm, leading him towards the gates of Tartarus, staying low in the water and close to the walls, not wanting to be spotted or heard. The sounds of the slithering and tripping of rocks continued to echo in the area, followed by the sound of a woman's voice.

"I know you are in here," it hisses, still slithering about. "I know you lurk in these halls. Well, where are you? Come out now ... don't be shy."

Hades and Thanatos creeped closer and closer to Tartarus, the sounds of weeping and burning flames growing louder in their ears. Staying against the wall, moving closer and closer, the sound of the woman's voice growing as well.

"Where are you?" she asks as she nears them. "Where are you? Where are you?"

Just about to reach the gates, Hades and Thanatos dare to remove themselves from the wall to approach Tartarus. So near, almost there.

"There you are."

Hades tugs harshly on Thanatos' arm, pulling him closer in the water, only to feel a slight weight difference. It was so much easier to pull Thanatos along, too easy. Almost like, he was just pulling a stick across the water.

Hades turned to check on Thanatos' wellbeing, but the test was a fail. Tight in Hades' grasp was only Thanatos arm, detached from his body. Hades looked up when he felt something warm drip onto his forehead.

Directly above him, hanging over his head was Thanatos, impaled by a large, scorpion tail. The poor soul stared at his wound, too in shock to feel any pain, rather just amazed in the most horrific of ways. Blood oozed from his chest and leaked from the open wound in his arm. He looked to Hades, uttering his name with what little breath he had.

"Hades."

The creature's eyes lit up in a magnificent orange color, glowing embers in the abyss. And as Hades backed away into the light that illuminated from Tartarus, the creature grew closer, smiling wide at the haunt she was inflicting upon the oldest son of Cronus. Further and further away from the deepest part of the river, Hades backed, but the creature grew closer and closer, and soon she was in full view.

An enormous beast with the orange scales and body of a dragon, standing tall above Hades, towering in height like a mountain. Her legs formed claws instead of feet, large nails more sharp than sword that had just been forged. Instead of a neck of a dragon, it was the beautiful body of a woman; thin around the waist, bountiful breasts, and the face of the most splendid female Hades had ever laid eyes upon. That made her no less horrible, especially with that scorpion tail she had just used to strike Thanatos.

"Son of King Cronus," she hissed as she came closer to him, Hades now upon the shores of Tartarus. "First born son ... next in line for the throne ... next in line to rule the Heavens ... welcome home ... welcome to the Underworld ... Hades."

* * *

 **Leave a review! Love you!**


	11. Olympus

**This is it.**

* * *

 _"Her name is Kampe," Styx had warned them before they left. "And she is merciless. She has a tail, and she will use it. She has fast legs, and she will run. She is haunting, and she will use that to inflict fear upon you. She is a monster with no soul, a beast with no morals, a creature designed with one purpose; to prevent the children of Mother Gaia from ever leaving the fiery realm of Tartarus."_

She had told them, her warnings correct. Her she was, standing before Hades with Thanatos plunged on the tip of her tail, bleeding and being filled with the venom her sharp impaler imposed into his flesh and blood. With one swift motion, Kampe flung Thanatos across the pool of water, sending him crashing onto the shore, left for death. Hades could only watch as his body cut through the air, the poor titan still barely living, now lying face first on the hot rocks of Tartarus' borders.

"Thanatos!" Hades shouted, turning to his companion's immobile body. The god began to scramble to his feet, being sure to take Thanatos' broken limb with him, clawing his way through the waters to his fallen ally, but Kampe would not have it.

With Thanatos' detached limb upon the shores, Hades attempted to remove himself from the waters of the flowing river, but Kampe grabbed his small body with one of her beastly claws, holding him up to her face as she stared at him, attempting to fill him with fear and dread, but Hades was not spooked so easily.

"Do not make me kill you," he hissed to her as she brought him closer to his face.

She laughed before pinning him down to the ground below, caught between her flesh and the foundation of the realm beneath the world.

"I hear tell you made a deal with the Fates that you would do no such thing," Kampe reminded him as she raised her tail above her head, preparing to strike. "You should keep your end of the bargain."

As her tail came down to stab Hades, it sprang loose of its grip on her body, falling partly into the river and partly on land. Kampe howled in agony, her strength weakening for a moment, and that's when Hades found her grip had loosened and he was being removed from her clutches by someone tugging at his arms, pulling him to safety.

He lead Hades to a corner in the shadows, Kampe still in sight, but they were hidden in the darkness that consumed them. The mysterious being that had hacked off Kampe's tail and released Hades from her hold grabbed the prince by his shoulders and shook him frantically.

"Are you mad?" he questioned Hades.

"Where is Thanatos?" was the first thing that came to the eldest's mind upon reaching safety. His eyes drifted back out to the battlefield, where Thanatos laid, still untouched and still bleeding onto the rocks beneath his body.

"Who in Tartarus is that?" the stranger questioned Hades, but the prince ignored the ignorance of his savior, immediately moving towards his injured friend in a desperate attempt to rescue him.

"You cannot go out there!" the stranger shouted, grabbing Hades by the arm and pulling him back. "She will kill you in an instant! Bad enough she is antagonized already!"

"That is because you cut off her tail!" Hades shouted back, needing to be heard over Kampe's cries of anger and agony.

"You are lucky she did not stab you with her tail!" the stranger shouted back, but Hades was unmoved by his words, Thanatos too important to just leave there.

"I have to save my friend," he informed his savior as began to leave the safety of the shadows.

"Your friend is as good as dead," the stranger insisted, but those words were meaningless to Hades, who stepped out from his hiding spot and made a straight run for Thanatos' resting body, grabbing ahold of his arm on the way over.

Kampe snaps her head in Hades' direction, witnessing the young god run to retrieve Thanatos. Lost most of her tail, she has, but part of it still lingered on her body. She swung it, knocking Hades back before he could even reach his dying friend. He took a solid blow to the head, rubbing it delicately before looking to stand up.

"You cannot beat her!" the stranger called from behind, still tucked away in the corner that Hades had so bravely ran from. "Not by yourself!"

"Than free the beings in Tartarus!" Hades shouted back as he began to stumble to his feet.

"Are you mad?" the stranger called in return.

"Just do it!" Hades commanded like a true king before rushing off to, hopefully, remove Thanatos from the battlefield before Tartarus' gates and secure him in safety, wherever that was.

As the stranger contemplated on what was the best course of action, Hades darted through the air, Kampe swinging what remained of her tail once more. But Hades knew better this time, jumping over the incoming weapon of impact, Kampe missing her tiny target. She kept moving her tail, however, in desperate attempts to crush Hades. Pounding it like a mallet, she was, going to strike Hades each and every time, but the god was quick and he was small compared to her size. He could move swiftly through her obstacle course of attempted hammering and come out unscathed.

At Thanatos' side, Hades knelt and drew his sword, Kampe's tail coming down for the kill, but Hades raised his revealed sword, Kampe nailing her tail right onto its sharp tip. Instantly, the tail pulled back after the sharp prick, Kampe wailing out in horror from her pain afflicted tail once again, allowing Hades a moment to flip Thanatos over and examine him. Dead.

"No, Thanatos," Hades mutters to himself. He searches the space around him, possibly looking for the soul that must have departed from the body, but no spirit lingered in the area and only the being trapped in Tartarus were aware. All the other souls drifted in the Underworld elsewhere, and so Hades made the call, knowing he would be punished for the act, but he cared not.

Thanatos took in his breath, his arm reattached, Hades having cured him of everything.

"Why- why did you do that?" Thanatos stutters as Hades begins to pull him to his feet. "I- I- I was in the river. I was floating. I did not make-"

"It was not your time, Thanatos," Hades simply replied, now standing beside his friend just as Kampe recovered from her injury and went to strike the two standing beings.

"Watch out!" Hades warned as he pushed Thanatos to the side and jumped out of range of Kampe's tail, she missing them once again.

"We need help!" Thanatos shouted to Hades from the other side of Kampe's tail, and no statement was ever truer. Hades had already brought two souls back from the dead, he was not about to break his deal to the Fates any further. They were probably already furious with his actions, but Hades could not just let his companions perish with no chance of ever being in peace.

Kampe stood tall, towering over the two beings, preparing her tail to strike once more, crashing down onto Thanatos- if only.

She was thrown down, into the water, pushed under its surface, fluids filling her lungs. Kampe fought back, swinging the remains of her tail with her arms and legs as well, smacking the beasts that pinned her to the bottom of the river, several hands upon her, holding her down. It seemed so close, her dying, but she managed to claw the creatures's face ... at least ... one of its faces, resulting in it taking a step back and allowing her to bring her head to the surface and catch her breath. The monsters began to engage in battle, smacking each other, clawing each other, bitting each other, going mad with power and strength, attempting to murder the other while Hades and Thanatos caught their breaths and watched with bewildering eyes.

"The last one," the stranger shouts as he rushed to Hades' side from the now open gates of Tartarus. "He is chained! I cannot get him out! Not by myself! Hurry!" And the mystical stranger ran right back into the realm of the damned, seemingly having no fear.

Hades and Thanatos shared in a look before deciding to stand and chase after him, but stopping before the gates of Tartarus. Hades and Thanatos look up to them, staring upon them and their magnificence. The battle behind them became a blur, the heat the realm emanated was left unfelt, and the cries that came from the realm itself was all that could be deciphered. The wailing of the still trapped child of Mother Gaia was all Hades could hear, all he focused on. Tartarus was meant to be a torture realm, and at one point, every soul that should enter there was to end up in that state; screaming, calling, begging for help or release or a second death. That was what Hades knew was to be heard by whoever took control of the Underworld; constant cries. Constant torture.

Hades took a deep breath and he entered the forever burning torture chamber.

Within was only fire and stone, rock and heat, screams and the rupturing sound of foundation breaking under pressure. Sweat poured from Hades and Thanatos as they pushed further into the fiery abyss, never suspecting it to be so hot, so horrible, so tortures. Hades is sure to stare only ahead as he pushes on, further and further into the cruel realm of suffering and heat. Onward, following closely behind the one that has helped them thus far, up until they reached a creature much larger than them, like the others that fought outside.

This one appeared to be a giant titan; arms, legs, torso and all, but the difference between this oversize humanoid and the others despite the immense difference in size, was the fact that this being had one eye instead of two.

Chains were shackled around his neck, wrists, ankles and torso, preventing him from moving or breaking free, joining his brothers in battle. He roared in rage and pain, having been forced to endure the heat for over two decades, forever on fire, forever burning, forever suffocating in the smoke and torturous flames that engulfed the realm.

"Help me break the chains to free him!" the stranger shouted over the Cyclops' calls for release and the burning flames that grew around them.

Hades removed his sword from its scabbard once more, Thanatos doing the same, and together the two began to hack away at the chains, the Cyclops realizing the tiny creatures meant to assist him, began to pull on his restraints even more, hoping to snap them, break them, free himself. But it came to no avail, the swords barely even making a dent, the hold of the chains far too strong.

"This isn't going to work!" Hades shouted over the noise that filled the realm. "We need something stronger! Something that can melt them!"

"They are resistant to the fire!" the stranger shouted to Hades. "I already tried!"

"Then we need something else!" Thanatos called. "Something they are not immune to! But what?"

It was then the once deceased Thanatos felt a slight tap on his shoulder, turning, not knowing what to expect, but was ever so shocked and dazed to see his younger brother, smiling and holding a piece of Kampe's broken tail in his hand.

"Charon?" Thanatos shouted, looking to his younger brother and Hades peeking back too. "What the Tartarus are you doing in ... "

"Tartarus?" Charon finished for him, still smirking stupidly. "I had a feeling you two were going to need help! The others advised against it, but we all decided the cause was worth it!"

"You are all here?" Hades questioned Charon.

"Aye!" the young one replied. "The others are fighting Kampe outside! Told me to come in here and assist you two! Perhaps this will help melt the chains!" He offered the piece of Kampe's tail to his brother, who looked to it quizzically, unsure of what to do with it.

"What the heck is this for?" he questioned Charon, but Hades already knew the answer, grabbing the tail gleefully.

"The venom!" he informed Thanatos as he pressed the piece of tail onto the Cyclops' chains. "It works like acid!"

Sure enough, the chains that bound the Cyclops to Tartarus began to melt away, making it so much easier for the enlarged creature to pull at his restraints and, essentially, snap them in two. With an arm free and his body more mobil than ever, the Cyclops was able to remove himself from his prison hold and race to assist the others defeat Kampe outside.

"Bright idea, Charon!" Thanatos congratulated his brother as the four regrouped by the Cyclops' now broken chains.

The ferryman merely nodded to his brother's praise before fanning himself with a heavy hand.

"It is really hot in here! Can we leave?" Charon questioned to which Hades nodded cheerfully, informing all that were in the burning realm that it was time to go. The three- Charon, Thanatos and the stranger- began to head for the exit, Hades lingering behind them until his attention was caught on something.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hades spotted an apple tree, standing perfectly still, completely healthy within the fiery realm. It appeared as though it was not surrounded by fire, not consumed by rivers of lava or walls of flames, rather, it seemed as though it had sprouted from the most fertile of soils, watered finely by fresh rain and has been tended to carefully since it was but a seed.

Hades twisted his head, unsure of what to make of it. In his meeting with the Fates some time ago, when they had warned him about his taking and restoring life during the war, after that whole bit of him potentially ruling the Underworld, they had told him about an apple tree. They told him that he would find food in the Underworld despite it being the land of the dead. He was told its rules and what would happen should someone take a mere bit of any food.

Hades extended a hand and plucked an apple from the tree, holding it up to his face and examined it with the highest curiosity. So peculiar it was to actually see life in the world of death, so odd, a sight one would never expect to see. Hades admires it perfection; how red the color was, how exquisite the shape of it had formed, and how healthy it appeared. Then Hades frowned and picked two more from the tree, removing a piece of his robe and creating a make-shift sack to haul the apples in, tying them to his hip and securing them nicely before he heard a familiar voice wail in agony.

"Charon," Hades immediately realized and bolts to reach his allies, knowing very well that the youngest of the Tartarus trio had been injured, and based on Charon's screams, severely.

As he ran through the burning realm, the cries of Charon grew louder and louder, the pain nearly unbearable. He called and cried for relief, unable to speak words, but only shout in horror and pain.

Hades reached the group, they having been so close to leaving Tartarus, the outside of that domain in view. But Charon laid on the floor, tossing and turning, rolling as his arms waved and his legs kicked frantically, and Hades could see why. Dear Charon had been brought to aflame, a living torch that wished to be extinguished. Frantically, Thanatos and even the stranger were attempting to drag Charon out of the burning realm, towards the river where the others fought, but the fire was burning their flesh and Charon could not remain still. Tears sprouted from Thanatos' eyes as he kept having to release his younger brother, unable to withstand the pain the flames inflicted upon him.

Hades took not a moment to hesitate, racing up to Charon and grabbing him by his arms, the flames licking Hades' skin, but the god felt nothing as he pulled Charon out of Tartarus and towards the war zone just beyond its gates, straight into the water. The river's fluids cleansed Charon of his flames, the burning coming to an end as Hades pulled Charon close to him, sitting in the river and attempting to soothe Charon's screams.

The fighting behind him has stopped, Kampe dead in the water from being drowned by Poseidon and the other few that had been freshly released from Tartarus. It was silent, save for the crackling of Charon's skin and the hushing tune of Hades' voice as he rocked his dear friend back and forth, the smell of burnt flesh rushing up to his nose from Charon's being. It was rancid, but nothing could be done except to sit and rock and to cradle the wounded.

"Hades," Thanatos shouted as he came racing towards his brother and friend, his hands slightly burnt from having attempted to save his younger brother. He forget every bit of formalities, even with Hades' brothers and Prometheus now present, but he cared not for them. His brother was nearly terminated and was in great pain. He rushed into the river and knelt before Hades and his weeping brother who could barely speak. "Please, heal him. Please," Thanatos begged. "Please."

But Hades could only shake his head and pull Charon closer to him, stroking what bit remained of Charon's hair. Tears leaked from Hades' own eyes, this rescue mission not going at all as he had hoped, his- quite possibly-closest friend sustaining the greatest amount of damage. Hades blamed no one, but himself. Tartarus would need to be controlled and tamed, like an animal or beast, in its own right.

"I cannot heal wounds," Hades said in a mutter, his voice cracking from his sobs, he himself unable to look down at Charon, whose flesh had blackened and would soon crust over, a meal to be made from him that any animal or being would be happy to eat. "Only wounds that caused death. I cannot heal something that does not end in death."

"What about my arm?" Thanatos questioned as the tears gushed from his eyes, he frantically speaking. "You reattached my arm to my body, but that wasn't the reason I died."

"It was part of it," Hades replied. "The venom from the stab wound, it circulated much faster in your blood for it had one less limb to travel to. You died sooner than you would have if your arm was still attached. That's how I healed it."

"Hades, please," Thanatos begged. "Please, heal him. Heal him!"

Charon raised his burnt-to-a-crisp arm from out of the river, reaching up to touch Hades' face, bone peeking through the black, revealing flesh, his hand shaky as he gently, barely placed it upon Hades' face, the most amount of begging he could do.

Hades could not bring himself to look down at Charon, only weep harder and pull him closer, not about to torture himself by looking to Charon and not seeing Charon, but a burnt body in his friend's place.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into Charon's burnt head, his young friend letting his hand crash into the water in defeat. Hades could not heal the wounds, they would forever stick.

As Thanatos grabbed ahold of his brother's burnt hand and wept at his wounds, Hades looked to the stranger who stood calf deep in the river, watching the scene with saddened eyes and an obviously damaged soul. Hades captured sight of the stranger's hands, and noticed that had burns on them similar to that of Thanatos's.

"You would injure yourself to save a stranger, a being you never met before?" Hades questioned him, the stranger making eye contact with the prince, a tint of fear in his gaze.

"It seemed to right thing to do," the stranger replied in honesty.

"Why were you down here?" Hades further interrogated through his sobs. "How did you know about Kampe and Mother Gaia's children in Tartarus? How did you know about everything?"

The stranger bit his bottom lip before responding.

"I have been down here almost all of my life," he began. "At first, it was only to keep me safe, my mother fearing for my life, but then I made the dreadful mistake of giving into my hunger. I have since found myself unable to leave this place. I have learned much about it since I was sent here."

"Who is your mother?" Hades questioned.

"Lady Styx," the stranger replied.

"And what is your name?"

"Acheron," the stranger answered.

"Acheron," Hades repeated. "Your name will be honored."

Acheron bows his head in thanks and appreciation, fumbling with his burnt hands as Prometheus approaches Hades from behind.

"My Lord, we can treat those wounds that Charon has obtained, but they will never be healed," the blacksmith- who has received his fair share of burns-informs Hades. "This ... this will, unfortunately, be his face now."

Hades took a deep breath, staring into the abyss of Tartarus rather than at anyone else.

"Such a pity," he says, "for Charon, without a doubt, once had a face that many would be struck with awe if given the pleasure to behold."

He sighs and then hears the sound of massive footsteps behind him, followed by the sound of the river shaking and bodily movements of the overgrown children of Mother Gaia.

Hades turns his head, tears still sprouting from his eyes as he holds Charon close to him still. The Cyclops and the three fifty headed monsters all knelt before Hades, Poseidon and Zeus, all heads down and hands over hearts.

"Lords Hades, Poseidon and Zeus, Sons of Cronus and Rhea, Future Rulers of the Cosmos, Breakers of Chains, and Slave Savers, we are forever in your debt. Myself and my brothers humbly serve you," the Cyclops speaks for the four of them.

The three leading brothers shared in a glance before turning back to the creatures, fascinated by their powers and strengths, their abilities and their own appearances. It was the most bizarre thing that any of them had ever come to witness. These magnificent beasts were so odd, yet so enchanting with their deformities, the brothers could not help but to look and stare.

"What are you?" Zeus asked without thinking, mostly intrigued by the appearance of the three giants with the multiple amounts of heads and hands.

"I am Cyclops," the one with the giant eye speaks as he raises his head. "My brothers; Hekatonkheires. Their names are Briareos," the first monster with fifty heads bowed all of them, "Kottos," the second followed in the gesture, "and Gyges."

"So, all heads go by the same name?" Zeus asked.

"They are not named by heads, but bodies," Cyclops replies.

"Fascinating," mutters Poseidon.

"Do they not speak?" Prometheus questioned as he too was intrigued by the fact that the one with the most heads remained in silence.

"They do not speak, for they would not be able to be understood," explains Cyclops. "When one mouth goes to speak, the others follow ensuite. They become quite difficult to comprehend, and so I speak for them."

Prometheus nods in understanding, as do the others.

"Then you shall aid us in our war efforts, will you not?" Zeus questions the beasts.

"If that is what you would have us do," Cyclops responds, "but do hear us, my Lord, my brothers and I have been thrown into Tartarus twice as of now upon providing aid in one king's power. We will not be returning to Tartarus ever again."

Zeus, a bit agitated, went to speak up against the Cyclops' warning, but Poseidon held his younger brother back, knowing very well that he was to say something along the lines of; "You do not warn me, monster, but I warn you!" At the moment, the four largest creatures in existence were on their side, and nobody was ready to give that power up.

"We understand your words, mighty Cyclops," Poseidon speaks, "and we respect them."

"Then aid you in the fight against Cronus, we shall," Cyclops agrees. "I am no great fighter, but my brothers have strength where I have skill. I may forge you weapons of great powers while my brothers may do actual fighting. Together, I do strongly believe we can overthrow Cronus and live out the days to come peacefully."

"Then let us return to the world above this one," Zeus demands. "We will get started right away, and Cyclops, I will have you work closely with our blacksmith, Prometheus." Said titan bowed his head with a large smile. "Together, I am positive that the two of you will come up with the greatest and most powerful weapons ever forged."

The Cyclops bows his head in agreement, obeying Zeus' command and the group begins to leave the dank depths of the Underworld, Prometheus taking Charon in his arms and Thanatos following closely by him as Hades got to his feet and approached Acheron.

"Will you not come with us?" Hades questioned their new friend, to which Acheron shakes his head in doubt.

"Unfortunately, I cannot," he speaks. "I am bound here for my mistakes. I ate the food of the Underworld, so here I must remain."

"You will not be alone much longer, Acheron," Hades informs him, to which the young lad shrugs.

"It is not always so bad down here," he tells Hades. "But you will be back? The souls seem to think so."

"You speak to them?"

"I guess you learn to speak the tongue of the dead if you been down here as long as I have," Acheron reasons.

"Will then, Acheron," Hades speaks, "any words you would have me say to your mother? I see here daily."

Acheron seemed to light up at those words, obviously missing his mother to some extent.

"Indeed, I do," he said. "Just tell her I miss her."

Hades nods his head in compliance before tapping Acheron on the shoulder and turning to follow the others out of the realm of the dead. But he stops midway, turning back to Acheron, tears still staining his cheeks and having glued his lashes together.

"The Underworld will be getting a king soon, Acheron, and I have a great feeling he is going to need your assistance when he comes down here," Hades says to him, to which Acheron furrows his brows in confusion.

"How do you know such things?" he questions, to which Hades replies simply.

"Just trust me, Acheron. I know. I know."

* * *

Hades could not help, but to worry. He had to pace back and forth, fumble with his fingers, chew on his nails as he awaited the news regarding his friend. It seemed as though the healers have been working on him for hours, tending to his wounds, cleaning the burns he had obtained in Tartarus. Hades heard the story from Thanatos as they left the Underworld; Charon was walking towards the exit of the burning pit when the fighting monsters crashed into the side of Tartarus' gates, knocking over some rocks that released flames, which licked Charon's robes and grew before he could even realize he was on fire.

Hades ran nervous hands through his hair, feeling guilty and disturbed as Agape pushed aside the curtains of their tent, sending Hades' head upwards.

"Is he all right?' he questioned the servant, who sighed heavily and played with her fingers in her palms.

"Define all right," she begged, to which Hades fell back into one of his chairs and buried his face in his hands.

"It is my fault," he muttered. "I did this to him. All because I just couldn't go into Tartarus alone. I had to bring them when the Underworld is my main concern."

Agape approached easily, kneeling down beside his chair, hands clung around his arm as she attempted to beg him with her soft voice to make eye contact with her, but he refused.

"Hades, you must not blame yourself for what happened to him," she says. "Not even Charon blames you. It was no one's fault. It was just all in poor timing."

Hades shook his head, still covering his eyes with his hands, unable to forget the sent of Charon's burning flesh in his nose, or the touch of blistered flesh on his face when his dear friend had did all he could to beg Hades to heal his wounds. But heal, Hades could not. Cure was all he could do, and only cure something as permanent as death.

"May I ask something?" Agape tempted to which Hades picked up on the uncertainty in her voice, and so was frightened that she may be fearful of him in that moment. To prove her otherwise, Hades dared to reveal his eyes and place a hand on top of her soft, fragile one.

"Of course, Darling," Hades said calmly in reply. "Anything. Always."

"Why didn't you just let him die and then heal him?" she questioned. "Why not let the flames consume him and then restore life, thus freeing him of the burns? You have done it for Hecate and Thanatos, but not Charon. Why not?"

Hades swallowed harshly, having reasons for his actions and he knew exactly why he had done all he could to make sure Charon did not die in that place, did not die at all, and so Hades would not restore him.

"Because I did not want him tied into the quarrel I have with the Fates," Hades replied. "I know they are angry with me. I know that Hecate and Thanatos will have to speak to them. They ventured into the Underworld, at one point, as souls. I plucked them from the river and that has enraged the Fates. Hecate and Thanatos are strong, however, and death nor the Fates frighten them. But Charon ... he is so young. So helpless. While Thanatos and Hecate do not fear death, I can see it in Charon's eyes ... he most certainly does. And if so the Fates would have it that Thanatos and Hecate must return to the Underworld when all is said and done, I know they will go without a fuss ... but Charon ..." he shook his head and bit his bottom lip, water pricking at his eyes once more. "I cannot stand the thought of that young boy floating in the river with nowhere to go ... I cannot ..." He brought a hand to his forehead, weeping harshly and Agape taking that as her cue to rise and hold Hades' head to her chest, comforting him. "I should have let him, I know that. That way he would not be in pain, he would be free of scars."

"Charon does not fear pain or scars or blistered skin, my Love," Agape explains. "What Charon fears is death, and you know that. You did what you thought was best. No one could ask for more. We all follow you, my Love. We all follow you."

Hades gripped Agape's arm tightly, calming his cries and forcing himself to gather his emotions. Yes, Charon was in pain, and yes, his face-along with the rest of him-may never be as beautiful as it once was, but he was alive and he was not bound to the Underworld. He did not face death when all of this was over. He did not face it at all.

"My Lord," Prometheus stuck his head into the tent, "we have something for you. Please meet us by the blacksmith area." He dips his head, acknowledging Agape, whom he has come to distinguish as a little sister. "Agape."

Prometheus then leaves the two alone, Hades standing and preparing to meet the blacksmiths for whatever it was that they had to show him.

"Leuce," Agape says to Hades as he prepares himself to leave, but stops upon hearing her speak.

"What was that, Darling?" he asked, looking back to her, and so Agape repeats herself.

"Leuce. That is my real name. My mother told me so." Agape swallowed hard, forcing her eyes up to meet Hades' as she told him the news. "My mother is Tethys. My father is Oceanus. I am a nymph without powers. Because of that, Cronus wanted to toss me onto earth. My mother hid me on earth, my sisters watching over me until Queen Rhea picked me up, changed my name to hide my identity from Cronus, took me in as her servant, that way ... my parents would at least be able to be near me. I am a nymph, Hades. My real name is not Agape. It is Leuce."

She blinked down in some shame, her light hair falling before her face as if she meant to cover it. Hades knew the look of self disapproval anywhere, he having worn it many times. The thing with Agape or Leuce or whatever she desired to be called was that none of it-her being born without powers having been rejected by Cronus-was not her fault, so why blame herself for something she could not change?

Hades approached, took her face in his hands, forcing her eyes to meet his as he smiled politely and charmingly at her.

"Leuce is beautiful," he speaks, "but what would you have me call you?"

To this, Agape smiles slightly and batts her eyes like a young child with a silly little crush. She blushes crimson and thinks carefully on the subject.

"Say it again," she asks of him, to which Hades obeys.

"Leuce," he says.

"And now the other."

"Agape."

"The other again."

He chuckled, but complied.

"Leuce."

"Again."

"Leuce."

She smiled playfully, giggling slightly as she repeated herself. "Again."

"Leuce," Hades said with a smile, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Again."

"Leuce." He plants one on her left cheek. "Leuce." Then her right. "Leuce." Her right brow bone. "Leuce." Her left. "Leuce." Her forehead. "Leuce." Her lips. "Leuce." Her lips. "Leuce." Her lips. "Leuce." Her lips.

She giggled once more as his face lingered so close to hers.

"Whichever you prefer," she settles on. "Whichever you like more."

"I like both of them; Agape and Leuce," he said. "But I love you."

He kissed her lips once more before heading out of the tent and proceeding to the blacksmith area, where his two brothers, Prometheus, and the Cyclops waited for him.

* * *

"Bout time," Zeus complains, but Hades found that too normal to argue with a reply.

"What is it you have to show me?" he questioned Prometheus, who in turn looked up to the Cyclops.

"Gifts," replied the monster, "for you and your brothers, my Lord. As I said before, I am not the best fighter, but a skilled blacksmith, I am. As is your friend right here," he gestured to Prometheus, who smiled with proudness at the compliment he had been given. "Together, him and I were able to create a few weapons that we feel will be most useful in your battle against the titans."

The Cyclops reaches behind him and removes a bundle of weapons, placing them on the ground by the brothers' feet, Prometheus revealing to them what they were. The former blacksmith of Cronus picked up a trident; a large spear with three sharp blades at the end, golden in color with ocean waves engraved into the handle. Prometheus examined it for a moment with accomplishment before handing it off to Poseidon and Cyclops explained what it was to the sea master.

"A trident for Lord Poseidon," the giant speaks. "It can tame or create any storm, form waves as high as mountains, conjure up the most fierce of earthquakes, and assist you in mastering the waters and all that live beneath it."

Poseidon ran a hand over the mighty weapon, admiring its craft with wide eyes of pure enthusiasm and awe. It was a wonderful masterpiece to behold and it was all his. The middle child smiled the largest grin he ever wore before dipping his head slightly to Prometheus and Cyclops.

"Many thanks to you," he said, "wonderful blacksmiths."

Prometheus then picked up another spear, resembling that of Poseidon's trident, except instead of three blades at the end, it only had two, and it was not gold in color, but silver. The bident's prongs curved inwards and then outwards at the tips, as if to resemble horns of some kind. It was rather plane, aside from the handle engraved with the depiction of bones. Though Hades was slightly offended by that detail, the weapon was still one of beauty and strength, and so he admired it when Prometheus passed it to him.

"A bident for Lord Hades," Cyclops speaks. "This weapon, if used true, shall never miss its target. It shall assist you in taking life and abolishing all that brings distaste to you. It can make bones rise and skeletons dance. It is designed to assist you in maintaining death, my Lord."

Prometheus then picked up a helmet, one of great detail. Silver was the predominant color, of course, but there was more to the helm than that. While it may have appeared ordinary, it was anything but. It was almost like a mask with how much of the face it was meant to cover, leaving only the eyes, tip of the nose, and mouth visible. It curved in to protect the wearer's neck, covered the entire back of the head, and then the details became much more ... fear inflicting. Two "man-made" horns were attached on either side of the helmet, as if attempting to make its wearer appear more like a monster than anything else.

Prometheus examined it with a grin before passing it off to Hades.

"The Helm of Darkness," Cyclops says proudly, more than any of the other weapons he has already explained. "It possesses many great powers, my Lord Hades. It can render its wearer completely invisible to any other entity. A power to worship and cherish, my Lord."

Hades took the helm in his hands, having stuck his bident into the ground so that he may run both hands over his other magnificent weapon. Such a treasure, it was, especially with its great gift. This would be most helpful, indeed.

"My many thanks to both of you," Hades says to Cyclops and Prometheus.

"And now, the last gift," the Cyclops proclaims as Prometheus slips on large, heavy gloves as a means to protect his hands. He unsheathed the weapon, resulting in everyone taking a step back with how bright it glowed and the tiny zapping sound it generates as Prometheus handled it. A large, illuminating lightening bolt is what Prometheus held in his hands, his entire face lighting up with the creation he held, passing it off to Zeus as carefully and safely as possible.

"A lightening bolt for you, Lord Zeus," Cyclops says. Zeus took ahold of the bolt in his hands, admiring the weapon with bright eyes and true curiosity. "This shall hit any target true, zapping them into oblivion, sending them to the Underworld the instant they are struck. A powerful weapon and a most wonderful tool. For you, Lord Zeus."

The young male examined the bolt, able to touch it with his bare hands much to his own surprise. He ran his fingers over its sharp edges, touched the fire and electrical currents that ran through it, stollen straight from the clouds and their friction, made and crafted into the most extravagant of weapons. Yes, this ... this would do Zeus just nicely.

"Many thanks to you both," he said with half a mind, just so fixated on the bolt he held and its splendid craftsmanship.

"Well, brothers and allies," Zeus shifted his attention to those that stood around him, "what do you say to going out and winning ourselves a war?"

* * *

Charon would be having to sit the battle out, laying on the blankets with bandages wrapped around most of his being, barely able to move or to breathe. He laid, face up, eyes closed, panting. Both of his brothers have visited him, but were now preparing to march off to battle once more.

Agape tended to him, however, a personal favor for Hades. She gave him drink when he was thirsty, tended to his wounds when they were crusting, and soothed him when he ached with words and comfort. Poor Charon would be bed ridden for weeks, aching and moaning and unable to move.

"Charon," Hades spoke, but he was not there. Agape and Charon both knew it, for both looked around the tent, searching every corner, but saw no trace of Hades, no sign of him being there, and yet again, they heard his voice. "Charon."

And, abruptly, Hades appears before the edge of Charon's blanket; bident in hand and helm on his head, a grin slightly etched on his face, but it soon faltered when he caught sight Charon's wounded body.

"Hades?" the weak being questioned, unsure if what he was seeing was real. "You just appeared out of nowhere."

"Very much, you have," Agape says in agreement. "Where did you come from?"

"So it actually works then?" Hades questioned, reaching up and touching the helmet on his head. "I really was invisible?"

"Yes, very much so," Agape confirms.

"Well, that is a good piece of news," Hades mutters as he crosses over to Charon and kneels beside him, using his bident to steady himself and prevent him from falling over onto the burned body of his friend. "Ah, Charon," Hades mutters as he looks to the young one's damaged eyes, "what has life done to you?"

"Well, Hades," Charon manages to speak, "it was actually the afterlife that did this to me."

Hades smiled, relieved that Charon's humor remained intact despite all that has happened to him.

"How right you are," Hades agreed. "How are you feeling?"

Charon grinned as much as he could. "I have lived through better days, but Hades, please ... do not think I blame you for this because I do not. You have been nothing, but good to me. Know that. Believe that. You are innocent in this."

Charon extended his hand out once more and this time, Hades took it in his own, wrapping his fingers delicately around Charon's burnt ones and tracing his thumb over his friend's knuckles.

"I will win this war for you, Charon," Hades vowed. "Not for anyone else. For you, my dear friend. I promise."

Charon flashed his chipped and yellowed teeth, showing he heard and understood Hades' words, thanking him and praising him for everything he has ever done.

"I will be back soon," Hades said to Agape. "This war ends tonight. I swear it."

Agape nodded, tears pricking at her eyes, Hades releasing Charon and wiping the water away from her face before he should depart.

"I will return to you," he vowed.

"I know," she uttered through her sobs before Hades' forced his lips onto hers and then darted out of the tent to join his friends and allies in battle.

Charon made a few sounds, capturing Agape's attention, making her turn towards him. He muttered something that she could not hear, and so she got closer to his lips to listen.

"Take care of him," he groaned to her. "He means everything to me."

Agape's eyes widened as she made stared at Charon, a bit embarrassed and flushed, unsure of what to say. Charon ... he ... the feelings ... Agape swallowed and opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it.

"Yes," Charon confirmed, "but you won his heart and you treat him right and you deserve him. I respect that and support it, Agape. I never thought of you ... as my enemy. Only a friend ... another who ... who loves him ... probably as much ... as I do. Do not ... do not lose him ... Protect him. He means everything ... _everything_ to me."

Tears continued to flow from Agape's eyes, she having no idea that Charon had such emotions, such feeling for Hades. It was ... well, strange and heartbreaking at the same time, and Agape had no idea what to say. She soon made the connection in her head, however, and shook it upon coming to that realization.

"You are not going to die, Charon," she said, grabbing the hand Hades had held just mere moments ago. "You understand? Hades will not let you. I will not let you. You are not going to die. Just hold on, Charon," she begged. "Hold on."

* * *

They hid in the shadows, waiting for the titans to approach. Nearer and nearer did the beings march, spears and shields in hand as they approached Mount Olympus. Many have been slain in battle before, but so many titans still marched, prepared for war and to dispatch the new race of beings that called themselves gods.

Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and the others hid by Mount Olympus, awaiting for the perfect moment to take action.

"This is it, my friends," Zeus whispers to those behind him, weapons drawn and ready to engage. "This is it. Make it count. We end this tonight. Here. Now. Mount Olympus as our witness. As our guide. Steady, my friends, but the war ends tonight. Ten years to the day this war has begun. Ten years to the day this war ends ... with us claiming victory."

And when the titans reached that pivotal point-the mark right between the two rival mountains-Zeus shouts his battle cry, and the three monsters with the fifty heads and hundred hands began to launch boulders out into the field, crushing the titans in their march, wiping out nearly half of the competition.

"Onward to victory!" Zeus shouts, raising his lightening bold and running ahead, his allies and brothers closely behind him, charging into the field of battle, ready to end the war on that night.

They ran and they clashed with the titans, swords on swords, shields on shields, metal ringing on metal. Loud clashes filled the sky, creating the bells of the battle that would end the war. Stab after stab and blow after blow, the new creatures and the old fought for their name, their power, their life eternally on top of a mountain, but only one could claim superiority. Only one could claim immortality; Mount Othrys or Mount Olympus.

War raged and cries were called, death consumed the field and the once peaceful place of grass and soil turned to blood and flesh. The gods fought like gods, and the titans fought like titans, but in the end, only one could claim it all.

Poseidon jabbed with his trident, Zeus zapped with his bolt, and Hades impaled with his bident.

Cronus found himself on the battlefield, striking down and killing many as the gods continued to fight and the titans refused to surrender to the greater power. Cronus gave commands, telling the titans to end in death or glory, but Hades saw the field and Hades knew what would happen. Keep fighting, and the titans would find their race completely demolished, not a single soul remaining in this world, only the one below. Hades knew and Hades was sickened with that thought.

He fastened his helm onto his head and vanished from his place in the center of the battlefield, swiftly moving past all the fighting and slaying that took place around him. Dipping and ducking, swaying and jumping, Hades ran across the blood and gore and towards his father. He readied his bident, invisible to all. He found his target, marking it with his eyes, and just a few feet away, he sent his weapon flying through the air, splitting the thickness within it. Hades' bident punctured King Cronus of the Titans just above his heart, and the once mighty and untouchable king collapsed before his men, resulting in stillness.

The Olympians had just been born.

* * *

 **So ... um ... yeah. That happened.**


	12. Chaos

**Don't forget to leave a review! Sorry it took so long. Busy as ever. Welcome to all the new followers! Any greek myths you guys have, just leave it in a review or message me. Thanks again!**

* * *

Cronus' vision was hazy, everything in a great wild blur. What was real and what was not was what he questioned. The voices that he heard, the nearly silent whispers that danced by his ear, were they real? The words they said? The people that spoke them? Looking up to the blood red sky, was any of it real or was this what awaited after life? Was this death?

"Let's just kill him," one said.

"No, we should spare him," argued another.

Back and forth, arguments sprang on the topic of what to do with the fallen titan-king. Spare or kill or punish or torment, those were the options and which one they would eventually settle upon, now that was a great debate. Cronus listened and watched as the three hovering over him continued to spite over the other's words. Back and forth the two went while the third remained silent. The third merely lingered over Cronus as he laid on the ground in deep agony, questioning what was to happen to him next.

"Perhaps revenge," the third finally voiced his opinion.

The other two shifted their attention to him, the one with the horned helmet and dark robes. He had spoken, the one taller than them all who stared down at Cronus with victories eyes.

"Revenge?" the one in the middle holding onto a trident asked. "What type of revenge?"

"He imprisoned his own brothers in Tartarus," the third spoke. "Sentenced his own sons to be consumed by his own mouth. Why not return the favor? Don't kill him. Sentence him to something else."

"And what do you have in mind, Hades?" the youngest questioned.

"Tartarus," the one known as Hades proclaimed. "Sentence him to forever be banished into Tartarus, just like his brothers were."

Cronus attempted to shake his head, but found himself too weak to do so. Begging was near impossible with the agony that consumed his chest and the blood that dribbled down from his wound. His head was stiff in place and the sweat that dripped from his brow, rolling into his eyes caused him such difficulties in seeing his sentencers, his sons.

"Tartarus?" Zeus questions, seemingly appeased by the idea. "Yes, I very much like that plan. Tartarus. Perhaps it is something to look into, Hades. Well thought out. But, who to guard him?"

To this, Hades replies gleefully replied with, "I am sure his brothers would want some revenge. Perhaps they would be willing to guard and watch their sentencer suffer?"

"Only way to find out is to ask," the middle one with the trident agreed. "Let us go and ask our friends, the ones who helped us win this ten year war."

"Agreed," Zeus said. "Oh, Hades, do remove your bident from his chest. Poor sap is in for an immortal life worth of pain, give him some solace while he remains above the ground, why don't you?"

"Very well," Hades obliged, removing the bident from Cronus' chest, in which the titan inwardly screamed at the sharp removal of the weapon.

"That was a nice shot, by the way, Brother," Poseidon commented, to which Hades performed a slight bow at the compliment. The brothers shared in a slight chuckle before turning their attention back to the subject at hand.

"Bind his arms and legs!" Zeus shouted to another. "Make sure his restrains are nice and tight. We don't want him getting out, now do we?"

A word of compliance came from across the battlefield, Cronus unable to detect the voice that replied to Zeus' commands. In any case, the younger brothers turned to inspect the rest of the battlefield and damage done to both sides of the war. Hades was left with his father, who began to cough up slight whispers of words. Hades caught on to this effort, shifting his gaze back down to his father, holding his bident proudly in his hands with his helm still promptly placed upon his head. It was obvious that Hades was waiting for his father's words to become clearer so that he may respond to them, but he was going to make no effort to lower himself down to hear his father speak.

"What will you do?" Cronus muttered. "What will you do ... the three of you? Three brothers ... one throne ... who will get it? Who ... will gain ... the main throne ... if all of you ... desire it? What will ... you do ... boy? What will you ... do?"

Hades smiled from beneath the shadows that his helm had casted onto his face, admiring his father's words and taking them into account. Hades had his own words to say to Cronus, not intimidated by what his father had just said to him.

"We will make three," Hades hissed before taking his bident in both hands and knocking his father harshly in the head with the hilt of it, rendering him unconscious.

Finally, some small sense of peace and silence.

"Knocking your father out is the answer to everything, is it not?" Prometheus questioned as he approached with shackles of his own design, guaranteed to keep even the most powerful of titans contained and subdued.

"His words were becoming annoying," Hades argued back, resulting in Prometheus' chuckle.

"Aren't they always," the blacksmith commented in reply.

Prometheus then knelt down beside the knocked out Cronus, taking a moment to examine the titan-king now so closely, as close as he has ever gotten before. Now, this ... this was empowering. Prometheus, his entire life, had been receiving orders from this creature. All his life, he was instructed to craft things for the king for nothing. No payment, no praise, not even a sense of thanks or gratitude. No, Prometheus was nothing to Cronus besides a machine; a machine that made him the most beautiful and well designed weapons on command, when instructed, the threatening fear for the death of his mother the only sense of reward or payment that he had ever received. Not anymore.

Prometheus took Cronus' wrists in his hands and shackled them together, the titan loosing the ability to move his arms as freely as he once had been able to. And as Prometheus began to lock up the now fallen king, Hades engaged in conversation.

"What of your brothers?"

Prometheus chewed on his bottom lip as he continued with the task at hand, locking Cronus' wrists in the shackles, bound together by chains.

"Epimethues survived," he explains to Hades. "He has a few cuts and scratches, but is otherwise all right. Atlas survived." Prometheus stopped as if severely wounded, no longer having the strength to speak.

"And what of your other brother?" Hades questioned. "What happened to him?"

Prometheus took a deep breath, securing the shackles around Cronus' wrists, taking a moment of pause before beginning to work on restraining his ankles.

"He did not make it," Prometheus replied, standing and moving towards Cronus' feet.

"I am so sorry," was Hades reply to that news. "I would bring him back, but ..."

"No," Prometheus cut off his superior. "No, I do not want you to." He took the time to look up and meet Hades' eyes as he explained himself to the new god. "He does not deserve it. I watched as Zeus flung that new lightening bolt down upon my brother, killing him the instant it struck him. My brother's death is just as much my fault as it is the one who struck him. The horrible thing is ... I do not feel guilt. Not an ounce of it. I am not saddened by my brother's death, rather ... I find myself conflicted because I feel nothing for it. You understand?"

Hades did, truly, for he understood many emotions. It would seem rather strained, your brother fighting to kill you and your other brother and your mother. Prometheus, however, did have a gentle heart and did care for his brothers, even though they went against him. Still, he felt no sorrow upon watching his brother die. Felt no pain in his chest or ache in his heart. It was as if his brother was a stranger to him, the real sibling having perished long ago.

"I understand completely," Hades confirmed, allowing Prometheus to take in a great sigh of relief.

The blacksmith then proceeded to shackle up Cronus' ankles, fastening the chains tightly as a means to prevent any slight chance that the titan may escape.

"And your father?" Hades questioned, curious as ever.

Without missing a beat, Prometheus replied bitterly;

"I have no father."

Safe to say that he never felt any sympathy for the one that provided him with life, but with reason. Prometheus knew who his father was, but never approached and kept his distance. Iapetus stayed close to Cronus' side while Prometheus ventured further and further away from it, straying from his father's ideas and support for the tyranny king. To him, Iapetus was never a father. Rather, Iapetus, to Prometheus, was merely his supplier of life. The two are very different positions.

"Make sure those shackles are good and tight, would you?" Hades said to derail the topic. "We do not need him getting out."

"And what of the rest of the titans? The ones that live." Prometheus questioned as he fastened the chains around Cronus' ankles. "What should we do about them?"

Hades took in a deep inhale, scanning the scenes for all the wounded, deceased, and well beings. Some of the titans had lived, of course, but had laid down their armor upon witnessing their king fall down with such an abrupt injury, being stabbed by a bidnet that was once invisible, now being held tightly in the grasp of Cronus' eldest son.

"We'll let Zeus decide," he settled on. "He wanted this war more than anyone."

"Mother Gaia would disagree with you there," Prometheus states as he stands beside Hades, overlooking the battlefield. So many bodies laid scattered about, a great array of defeat and downfall with the sight of the littered, once beautiful landscape.

"Mother Gaia desires too many things at a single time," Hades commented. "This war ... this was one of her more reasonable desires. But ten years ... that's a mighty fine long time for her own children to be slaughtered, considering the fact that she deems everyone her children."

"Creator Chaos will be displeased with her."

"Let him be. Creator Chaos often keeps to himself. Let us hope he remains that way." Hades looks back to his befallen father. "Drag him to the base of Mount Olympus. Let the first sight he sees when he awakens be that of the new kingdom towering over his old one." He begins to walk away, having his bident assist him in the actions, he being truly tired after fighting for so long.

Prometheus bows, despite Hades not seeing it, and happily drags Cronus through the battlefield, across the blood and gore, hitting his head upon every structure that Prometheus was to pass in his path back to Mount Olympus.

* * *

Agape remained by Charon's side, giving him water and changing bandages when it was time to do so. Often, the young Charon squirmed at the great discomfort that came along with the removal of his wrappings, some of them clinging onto his peeling flesh, ripping parts of it off at times. Poor Charon bit what remained of his lip as Agape proceeded in the task of assisting him.

"I am sorry, Charon," she would say as she removed the bandages and threw them into the fire that burned in the pit to bring light into the tent, the smoke rising up and ascending into the air through the hole created for that purpose in the tent's design.

"I know," Charon muttered in response to Agape's apologies. "Just keep going. Get it all done then."

Agape obeyed, removing more of the wraps from Charon's crispy flesh, watching them burn in the dancing flames that now had more spunk in their steps. It was such a painful process.

Hades entered the tent then, returning from the battlefield, and Charon's face immediately lit up like a billion stars.

"You came back," Charon rejoiced rather than questioned, to which Hades forces a smile, still wounded by the sight of the burnt and disfigured Charon. Blame upon himself for his friend's disfiguration is all that gave Hades comfort; the idea that it could have been prevented, that it was not in Fate's design, that's what kept the fate-changer going.

"I told you both I would," Hades said as he leaned his bident against a chair and removed his helm, placing it on the red cushion beside his bident.

"I keep my word, always," he continued as he approached Agape, leaning down to kiss her trembling lips, she forcing her enthusiasm to remain tame upon learning of Charon's secret.

Oh, she did not want to rub it in his face. Not even accidentally. Charon was suffering enough physically, why bring emotions into the matter? Even with that simple kiss of reassurance that Hades had returned, she felt immense guilt build up in her chest. Poor Charon was forced to watch and dream, never live or feel. Agape was ready to bury her face in shame, feeling she was cursing poor Charon with depression and discomfort. And while Hades had absolutely no idea of Charon's emotions, he knew Agape well and he knew something was wrong just by the way she kissed him.

"What happened?" he asked the instant their lips parted.

Agape felt in the spotlight, as if everyone from the Underworld and the Fates with their threads of design were looking to her for an answer to that simple-yet, straining-question.

 _What happened?_

Life happened.

The world happened.

Connections happened.

Friendship happened.

Depression happened.

Emotions happened.

Oh boy. Emotions happened.

Agape took a quick glance at Charon, who was busying himself with examining his revealed hands, searching for signs of health, or, perhaps, regrowth of his flesh- neither of which was there. Whatever remained of his skin was still black and now blistering, bone was still visible, and the fact that he had not died ... well, that was just amazing. He sighed, displeased with the results.

"Nothing," Agape lied, for the first time ever. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

But Hades was smart and Hades saw that quick glimpse to Charon when Agape performed her whispers of mistruth. Something was wrong, he knew that, and he knew it had to do with his good friend.

"May I talk to you outside, Darling?" Hades suggested, to which Agape, again, looked to Charon, who was now paying attention to the conversation nervously.

Why was he not to be included in what Hades had to speak to Agape about? He figured it was more of relationship issues than anything else that was currently taking place. While wounded by that thought, Charon still knew it was not his place to pry, and so settled in silence.

"Of course," Agape agreed with slight reluctance, rising with the help of Hades' hand and following her lover outside of the tent and towards a more secluded area so none may invade upon their words.

When standing by the trees, hidden from most and able to speak privately, Hades stopped and turned to face Agape, crossing his arms over his chest and immediately, she felt the pressure of his gaze. He wasn't mad, rather, he was annoyed, disappointed, disturbed and concerned; all of which are extremely worse than mad.

"That was the first time you ever lied to me," he began and her confidence within herself dropped to zero. "I did not say anything in front of Charon because it was your first time lying to me, and I do not believe the scolding for the first time of anything should be performed publicly or before an audience. Now, why don't we start with the initial question and then work our way up to why you lied to me?"

She said nothing, only swallowed, so he took that as a yes.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you," she answered as soon as he had finished speaking his question.

Hades was taken aback by her quick and deflecting response.

"Excuse me?" Hades said with a cocked brow, his temper being tampered with.

"Well, you are excused from this conversation if you want to be, Hades," Agape spoke up, her confidence level rising again from when she saw just how much of an impact her words had on him. "But that is my response to your initial question, with full honesty, and that is how I intend to keep it. I can't tell you."

"And why not?" he tested.

"Because I promised to keep it a secret," she replied simply.

"You promised to keep a secret from me?" he spoke with horror.

"I promised I would keep the secret to myself," Agape confirmed.

"You promised Charon," Hades went on, "to keep a secret from me; your lover and his good friend?"

Oh, great, now he was establishing positions and titles for himself. Their first _real_ argument- not necessarily a fight- and he took that step.

"I am not denying you of any titles," Agape rebutted. "I know you and him are close, and I know our relationship quite well, but Hades, he did not mean for me to find out this information. It was more of an accidental confession in doubt of survival. Had he been sure he would live to see another day, I am positive he would have never have told me this secret of his. And that is how I intend to keep it; secret. You want to know it so badly, then why don't you just ask him?"

"I should not have to," he protested. "You should just tell me when I ask instead of lie."

"I lied for a rather good reason. And it was much more of a white lie, if you ask me."

"But I was not asking you to lie."

""What is the big deal?" she shrugged. "It is just something two friends decided to share in."

"Oh, so you told him something in return?"

"No! Why do you always assume-"

"I am going to have to start assuming things if you are going to lie to me."

Agape tugged at her hair and stomped her foot, fed up with the conversation and the debate that was going back and forth. She turned and began to march herself back to the tent to tend to Charon. She did not blame Hades, and she knew she was not going to be mad at him forever. Rather, she knew he was probably the most stressed, tired, and agitated being in the entire cosmos at the moment considering the fact that he just ended a ten year war. Rather than stand and disagree with him any longer, she saw it best to excuse herself to allow a moment for the both of them to cool down and continue the conversation later.

"Where are you going?" Hades shouted after her, his temper rising at the sight of her walking away from him. He knew very well that any other man would grab their woman by the arm and discipline them for turning their back on a conversation.

"To tend to Charon," Agape replied, not even bothering to turn around when doing so.

"To tell each other more secrets?" Hades called back in anger.

"Exactly!" Agape shouted back, still keeping her sights forward and being sure to sashay her hips as she walked as a form of tease.

They both knew very well that Hades would never dare lay a hand on her unless it was out of tenderness.

To defuse his anger, Hades kicked a rock on the ground and then planned on departing to speak to his brothers on what was to be done with the world now, but as he went to leave, he heard a call from the forest, whispering his name to him, summoning him, and he knew what he had to do.

With a heavy sigh and a displeased roll of the eyes, Hades ventured into the dark forest, knowing very well who was summoning him.

* * *

"Your constant random meetings are becoming rather tiresome and annoying," Hades said to Atropos as he seated himself on a befallen nearby tree trunk, and the Fate folded her arms across her chest, looking as displeased as ever.

"And your constant betrayal of the deal we made has been battering to the respect you proclaimed you had for the Fates ... and to me, personally," she argued back, tempted by his attitude and how he did not seem to care on whether or not he was appeasing her anymore.

"I did not do all that much damage," Hades argued his point. "You said I could use the gift when it was necessary. It was. It was absolutely necessary. The people I revived were not meant to die yet."

"Says who?" Atropos questioned, becoming more and more agitated with every passing moment.

"Says _me!_ " Hades declared, standing from his seat and gaining control of the situation with clenched fists and an angry snarl. "I have this gift, I decide when to use it. Not even you can say otherwise. I overpower you."

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to be said at the moment, for Atropos was not one to be tested. She removed a single thread, a plain one, from her skirts and held it in one hand as she removed her sheers from their sheath with the other.

"Do you know what this is?" she questioned as she dangled the thread near Hades' face.

The oldest son of Cronus was not impressed by her poor excuse of a magic trick.

"A piece of string that you pulled off of your robe?" he replied sarcastically.

"This is Leuce's thread," Atropos informed him.

At first, the thought went over his head until he remembered the news that Agape had recently informed him of. He became aware of whose life the Fate teased him with, and Hades, suddenly, became more attentive and obedient.

"Please," he begged in a whisper. "Don't."

"Just one snip," she brought the sheers up to the thread and opened them, "and I can strip the life right out of her body without her even standing right in front of me."

Hades began to inwardly panic, but on the outside, he stiffened his composure, trying to assume the position of not caring oh so greatly about what would become of that tiny, swinging-in-the-breeze thread that Atropos held like a drowning man clutching at straws.

"That is the difference between you and me, Hades," Atropos continued. "I do not need the creature standing before me in order to take its life. I simply need to cut a piece of string. I could cut everyone's, from the world around you, leaving you alone and then your gift will mean nothing. I will hide the bodies, dispose of them if I must, burn them and rot them and make the Underworld a place even you would dare not enter to retrieve their souls. Do not underestimate my power and claim that yours is grander. Mine is the almighty. Mine is the superior."

Hades swallowed harshly, calming his trembling fingers and relaxing his nervous hands. It was Agape's life at stake, her very being in the hands of Fate itself, and Fate was not too pleased at the moment.

"What do you want?" Hades questioned, resigning himself to doing whatever Atropos should ask of him, including giving up his own freedom and life if it would save hers.

"I want you to do what you were destined to do since before you were even implanted into your mother's stomach," Atropos said and got into Hades' face about the whole ordeal. "I want you to conceive your Fate."

* * *

"What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking?" Charon questioned Agape when she returned to the tent and immediately reached for the bottle of wine.

"Oh, nothing," Agape lied. "He was just in one of his moods." She began to pour the red wine into a chalice. "War does that to him, sometimes. Even when it lands in victory." She sets the bottle down and takes a sip of the sweet, red fluids. "He will find any excuse he can, these days, to become annoyed at, rather, the dullest of the things." She leaned against the table and began to chug the fluids, this not escaping Charon's wounded eyes.

"You seem to be drinking excessively for something that was nothing," he commented, to which Agape caught herself and diffused her consumption, nearly spilling some onto her white robes.

"He just agitates me at times," Agape commented as she dabbed at her mouth with the back of her hand. "I love the guy, but sometimes ... I just want to ... like ... ugh!" She began to drink again and Charon chuckled.

"I guess that is how you know when you truly love someone," he commented from his place in the cot and even began to sit up some. "You are ready to kill them, but never do. You could not hurt them. Not ever. Not even when they annoy you beyond reason."

Agape smiled at Charon's words, raising her chalice to the air.

"Cheers to that," she said before finishing up the liquid within her cup.

"Agape, I'm starving. Can you fetch me something? Sorry, I am being a burden-"

Agape immediately interrupted him upon setting down her cup.

"No. No. No trouble at all, Charon," she said. "What would you like? I'm hungry, too."

"Anything, but meat," he said with disgust.

That was understandable. Alls they have really been living on was chicken and goat and lamb and fish. Anything besides that was a rare delicacy, if you could believe that. So, of course, Charon would have no desire to eat anything that was once in a living state that was equivalent to the gods' own.

"I hear you, Charon," Agape said as she searched the tent for something refreshing. "Hades must have something in here that we can eat."

She nearly searched through each of his robes and checked nearly every sack with food rations. Every sack except one.

"Let's try in here," Agape suggested as she reached for the sack Hades favored. "There is bound to be some fruit or whatever in here." She opened it up and much to her liking, she found a few apples. Red as blood and ripe as rain, perfect for eating. "Oh, splendid!" Agape exclaimed as she picked one for herself and then another for Charon. "How about an apple, Char?" she questioned as she tossed the sack down and approached the cot where her wounded friend rested.

"Sounds most delightful," he said with a smile and took the offer from Agape's hands.

She took a seat beside Charon's cot and, together, the two began to eat the apples Hades plucked from the tree in the Underworld.

* * *

"We are sending them all to Tartarus!" Zeus proclaimed to Metis in great victory, smiling like an idiot and raising the bolt to the air. "All of the living titans. Cronus as well. He is to be sentenced to suffer the same fate that he had bestowed upon his own brothers."

Metis nodded in approval, smiling with glee as she clasped her hands together. Something was different about her. Even Zeus could tell. She had gotten much more tired, nearly sleeping all day unless her services were necessary. She was also sick quite often, always wanting to rest. She had also grown pale and was always a bit wobbly, like she had forgotten how to walk. Her breasts in grown in size, too.

"That's wonderful news," she expressed calmly to Zeus, who seemed rather curious as to why Metis appeared so ... unhealthy.

"Wife," he began, "are you well? You have been rather ill-looking for some time now."

Metis smiled some, blushed-which was something she never did-at those words. She proceeded to grab Zeus' hand and lead him to a chair in their shared tent. She set him down gently, he placing the lightening bolt on the ground beside his seat. Metis, with giddiness and excitement etched onto her face, sat across from him.

"Husband," she addressed him-a lot has happened in ten years- "I have some rather wonderful news."

Zeus sat at the edged of his seat, waiting to here such fantastic words that Metis usually had to say.

"What is it, Wife?" he questioned. "Speak."

Metis looked down, shyly, before bitting her bottom lip, attempting to subdue an overly large smile, but it was nearly impossible.

"It took me some time to come to this conclusion," she began. "I wanted to be make sure this was the case before I told you."

"What is it?" Zeus was growing impatient. He had no idea what she was going to say, but he did not expect the words that came leaking out of her mouth, for sure.

"I am with child," Metis confirmed. "Yours."

The life of Cronus flashed before Zeus' eyes. The life of Uranus as well. It would seem every being in power was overthrown by their children. One right after the other, and there was absolutely no doubt in Zeus' mind that the same would happen to him. He became silent and pale, unsure of what to say-if he should say anything. Needless to say, it was not the reaction Metis was hopping for. Zeus did not appear even slightly pleased with the news. Rather, he appeared highly disturbed.

"Husband?" Metis tempted, standing up and approaching Zeus. "Are you well?"

No, he wasn't. Not even in the slightest. He was in great fear. He had just defeated his father in gaining the throne, but now he had his own child to worry about. Surely, Cronus would create his own pox upon Zeus' family, and the new king would have none of that. He looked up at Metis, putting on his face his greatest false smile, secretly and silently contemplating on how he should handle the situation.

"All is well, Wife," he lied as he stood, placing his hands on her belly, feeling the life growing inside of it. "All is well. It is just ..." he trailed off. He didn't have to, but his throne was far more important to him than anything else.

"Just what, Husband?" Metis questioned as she attempted to look into his eyes.

Zeus dared to steal a glance at her, guilt swelling within him, but he knew he had no other choice if he didn't want to risk losing his throne.

"I just hate that I have to do this," he said.

Metis looked confused before she realized what was happening. Zeus grabbed her with both hands, she attempting to pull herself out of his grasp, but she was far too weak. She couldn't do it. Especially not with the baby in her stomach. She fought him, clawed at him as best as she could, but Zeus was powerful and Zeus was strong. He picked her up and forced her into her mouth. She fought and continued still, calling for help, but no one ever came. Slowly and painfully, as Metis continued to cry out in great screams for assistance, Zeus forced his wife down his throat, swallowing her whole as his father had done to his siblings.

Afterwards, Zeus fell to the floor in exhaustion, forcing himself to swallow Metis, looking to the ground beneath him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, despite Metis not being able to hear him. "I'm sorry. But it is my throne. And no one ... no one will take it from me."

* * *

 **Same thing as above lol**


	13. Underworld

**Sorry it took so long. Busy with school and what not, but uh, let's not waste any more time and get right on into the story, shall we?**

* * *

"Three aspects that must be governed," Poseidon said to those that had gathered around him. "There is, to be considered: the heavens, the earth, and everything that lies beneath. Not to mention the gods, the creatures, and the corpses of those that linger."

Rhea sat beside Hecate, who was next to Leuce, seated beside her was Hades, then Poseidon. Next to the sea master was Zeus, who sat beside Hestia, who sat beside her sister Hera, who sat between Hestia and her other sister Demeter. To the right of Demeter was Aphrodite, followed by Leto and then Themis. Next to Themis sat Tethys and beside her was her husband Oceanus. Seated beside the titan was Thanatos, then his twin Hypnos, who sat beside his youngest, burnt brother Charon (who had hobbled out of his resting to attend the meeting of the masters). Next to Charon was Prometheus, his brother Epimetheus next to him, and beside Epimetheus was Styx, who was seated beside Mother Gaia, Rhea on the other side of her. Basically, everyone who had played a specific role in the Olympians's victory over the titans were in attendance at the base by Mount Ida.

"The King of the Heavens rules all beneath," Mother Gaia speaks strongly, pulling all sights to her. "That is the way it has been since the beginning. Since Creator Chaos made everything, including myself."

"As it is tradition, Mother," Rhea spoke next, daring to speak to Mother Gaia directly, "but, perhaps, with the birth of the new rulers, it should be that tradition be altered to better run the cosmos."

Gaia was, obviously, distressed with the matter. She flapped her blue eyes over to Rhea with a since of distain and disgust. This new race of beings would dare to alter the ways of living and rule that have been followed for years at an end?

"It may be for the best," Styx advises the Mother, daring to place a hand on Gaia's shoulder. Throughout all the years it was, perhaps, the Lady Styx that Gaia has trusted the most. So far, it would seem, that whenever Styx had suggested, promised, or informed Mother Gaia of something, it always turned out to be correct. So, in accordance with Styx's suggestion, Mother Gaia eased her tension in her seat, listening to what the rest had to say.

"How do you suppose the cosmos be governed then?" Oceanus questioned. "Mount Othrys is ruins, many titans slain. Where do we rebuild? Clean the rubble from the destroyed mountain?"

"Absolutely not," Zeus demanded.

It was then that Tethys noticed how her daughter was not in attendance of this, rather, important and significant meeting. It would not be like Metis to skip such an impacting event that would, eventually, draw the conclusion as to how the entire cosmos would be run thus far. Her eyes scanned the entire space of the tent, but found no sign of her daughter. She shifted her gaze to her husband-brother, and asked him in a whisper; "Where is Metis?"

Oceanus, now made aware of his daughter's disappearance, glanced around in search for her, but much like his sister-wife, Oceanus found nothing. Metis had, seemingly, vanished into thin air. He locked eyes with his wife and suggested she not fear the worst. "She is a strong woman," he said. "Surely she will be just fine. She is, most likely, dealing with the aftermath of the war." With that, Tethys did the best she could at comforting and controlling herself, attempting to not worry or panic. She sat still, but gnawed at her lower lip. Metis was one of the children who was close to her parents, and so the connection was strong between her and her mother.

"We will not settle with the remains of the dead," Zeus commanded sternly, holding his lightening bolt tightly in his hand, using it as a staff to implement a sense of power and control already in place for him. "Mount Othrys is that to us: dead. It serves us no further purpose, except a reminder of our victory and what we have accomplished. Mount Othrys will not be our new domain."

"Then what shall serves," Prometheus questioned, "as the new throne and heavens? What mountain shall be the palace of the rulers of all things?"

Zeus smiled proudly with his response. "The tallest mountain in our land. Mount Olympus shall be our new domain. Mount Olympus shall be the home of the gods."

"Gods?" Hecate questioned. "Is that the new name for those who sit above all?"

"Indeed it is," Zeus answered firmly. "Assigned to us by the Fates themselves. A brand new species far superior than mere titans. We, the gods, have created a new world from the rubble of the titans's old one. We will not settle for anything less than greatness and pure power."

"Well," Hecate continued, crossing one leg over the other and folding her arms over her chest, flipping her black hair back some so that her intimidating face should be shown to the younger-than-she god. "The gods better think of an efficient system to run the cosmos if they wish to strive so high."

"Believe me, Woman," Zeus snapped at her, but Hecate remained unnerved, "we will."

"We anticipate a proposal from you then, Mighty Zeus," Epimetheus says, causing his brother to smile slightly at Epimetheus's newly found bravery to defy the attitude noted as arrogance.

"Mount Olympus is our home now," Zeus repeats.

"Aye, we know that," Epimetheus says. "Anything else? The terrains your brother, Lord Poseidon spoke of? The different levels of the cosmos? The living and the dead? The world as a whole? What is to be done with this place, Mighty Zeus? What is to become of the earth? A home base for nymphs and simple creatures?"

Zeus shook his head. "No. I have plans for the earth. Again, prophesied by the Fates themselves. I, the all powerful and mighty Zeus, will create a new species designed in our own image. Man."

Those that sat around him stared at the youngest in their midst, looking to him with confusion and disbelief and, above all, doubt. This new race he spoke of, people in their own image, how such a thing was possible in such great numbers as in to inhabit the entire earth, well it didn't seem plausible. It seemed flat out ridiculous and impossible.

"No disrespect to your power or confidence, Mighty Zeus," spoke Thanatos, "but how do you intend to create this being that you call Man in your own image?"

"That is my concern, and not for simple minded folks, such as yourselves, to be troubled with. Man shall be my creation, and thus, one will have to claim the earth as their main domain. Earth, with Man inhabiting it, cannot be left unattended. Someone of power must watch them with cautious eyes."

"Perhaps," Themis jumped in, "Mother Gaia should be assigned such a task. She is, after all, the creator of the earth. She should be the one to govern it."

As Mother Gaia was about to accept the position, Zeus cut her off.

"Unlikely," the young god said. "No offense to Mother Gaia, but she is much older and frail and, to be frank, not a god."

Though he said no offense was to be animated, Mother Gaia felt the venom spewed in her direction. She nearly lunged at the boy who sat in a chair, pretending it were a throne and that he was already king.

All the while, Agape and Hades sat silently in their seats, hands clutched tightly in the other as they listened to the conversation playing out before them. Slowly, slightly, Hades dragged his thumb across Agape's knuckles, easing her more than either of them realized. Though, Agape did ponder why it was so that her lover never spoke. He stayed silent, but his silver eyes were immensely intense with curiosity and focus. Even though Hades said nothing, he was fully engaged. More so, probably, than anyone else in the room.

"What does it take to become a god?" Aphrodite questioned, to which Zeus smiled in her direction. She was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes upon. He would have loved to lay her down in his sheets with nothing obstructing their bodies's friction.

"My approval," he answered her with a smirk, indicating that Aphrodite already had his approval in the matter.

"Why yours?" Charon questioned, the first time the burnt man spoke up for several days. All eyes shifted to him, strongly intrigued by his question and where he intended to take it. "No offense to you, Mighty Zeus, but you are not the eldest son of the fallen king. You are not the eldest of the family. And you most certainly are not the one who brought this ten year war to an end. The eldest son of the fallen king did. The second eldest of the family did. Lord Hades ended the ten year war when he plunged his bident into your father's chest. Lord Hades," Charon gestured to the silent god in the corner, "is the true king of the heavens, and so it should be he who decides who is to be considered a god or not, who governs what terrain, and how Man is, if ever, to be made."

Everyone in the tent, aside from Zeus, seemed to be in agreement with Charon's statement. Of course, this only enraged the thunderer, who gripped his bolt far more tightly and manifested a shock of lightening to fill the tent, startling many that sat in the circle, ducking for cover at Zeus's ill temper. They were silent as Zeus stood, lightening bolt still aglow, shinning and shimmering in the dark space he had created, extinguishing the flames in the candles and torches that had once lit the dim tent.

"I freed my siblings from my father's stomach, I lead them into the war, and I was the one who took control when all were fearful of the position. The Fates named me a god, named me maker of Man, and so I intend to keep my title," Zeus growled to his audience.

"It would be unwise to dictate in a tyranny fashion so shortly after your predecessor's fall, Son," Rhea spoke above above the silence, causing Zeus to ease and eye his mother in great hate. "Both you and Charon have valid points and positions, but as it were so, it would seem that more people tend to side with Charon. They believe that Cronus's oldest son, your brother, Hades, deserves the throne above all thrones more than you do. You can still be maker of Man, you can still be a god, but Ruler of the Cosmos is a title that you should allow to be given to your brother, the true heir of your father's unoccupied throne."

That's when sights shifted to Hades, but he looked to no one. He kept a hold on Agape's hand, but stared at the ground with a puzzled and cryptic expression plastered upon his face. He was in deep thought, remembering what the Fates had told him (more specifically Atropos). He repositioned himself in his seat, straightening his back and making himself seem taller. He twisted his bident in his spare hand and barely blinked his intense, silver eyes.

"What say you, Lord Hades?" Hypnos questioned. "What is your position on the matter?"

And silence consumed the tent once more as Hades spoke not a word. The things that Atropos had said to him spun in his head like a crazed top, terrifying him and pushing him to make his decision. He didn't have much time to think, but for him, it was no thinking matter. He knew what needed to be done, for the sake of those around him, for the sake of his brothers, and for the sake of those that mattered most to him.

"Aye," Hades muttered so lowly that even Agape had an issue hearing him at first. After that, Hades flashed his silver eyes upward, looking at the crowd for the first time that evening, and the word King fluttered throughout the silver mists he possessed on his face. Hades stood tall, releasing Agape's hand and holding his bident firmly, emanating a sense of dominance and true leadership. He appeared more powerful than even that of Zeus.

"Both sides make great arguments for the other," Hades agreed. "However, we must not forget all that my brother Zeus has done for us. He is correct in saying that he has accomplished many things, and without him, none of this would have been possible. If not for Zeus, we would all still be enslaved by the tyrant that we once called our king. Zeus is, indeed, as worthy as I am for the throne that our father once sat upon. But then again, so is Poseidon, my other dear brother, who has fought valiantly throughout these past ten years, and has proven himself capable of leadership and power. In a way, through birthright or accomplishments or strive, all three of us have proven ourselves more than capable to occupy the position of the Throne Above Thrones, as King of the Heavens. And so, it must be, that we decided the ruler justly and fairly."

Hades turned and walked, with the aid of his bident, though it was not needed, over to the table that had been set behind his chair. There rested a bow with a fully loaded quiver of arrows. Hades removed but a single arrow from that quiver and returned to the center of the circle of those that have gathered. He twisted his bident swiftly in his hand, so that the forks faced the ground, and stabbed his weapon into the soil beneath his feet. Using both hands, Hades snapped the arrow in half, and then one half into another half. The arrow had been split into uneven threes. Hades secretly noted, however, that the end with no point or feathers was the shortest of straws.

"We draw," Hades said, concealing the lengths of the sticks in his hand, so that none may see the difference, but only that there were three options to pick from. "We divide the cosmos," he continued. "That way, each of us worthy brothers governs one piece of the cosmos. The middle, the earth and sea, shall be represented by the second longest straw. The top, the Heavens and Throne Above Thrones, shall be represented by the longest straw. The bottom, beneath the earth and all that is bellow and the place of the damned and the dead and the domain known as the Underworld, shall be represented by the shortest straw. Whoever draws that straw will claim the terrain it represents. Agreed?"

The two other brothers glanced at each other in a moment of reluctance, but the expression that Hades provided them proved that the system could be trusted and that they would be pleased with the results. Well, most of them. Poseidon stood, approached his older brother, and examined the sticks, covered mostly by Hades's palm. Without his truly noticing, Hades wiggled the middle piece, and so-unbeknownst to Poseidon-he avoided that piece and reached for the one that had been decorated in feathers. He removed that straw from Hades's hand as the youngest brother approached the eldest.

Hades repeated his tactic with Zeus, and thus, the youngest avoided the middle straw without even realizing that he performed such a thing. Zeus reached for the straw with the pointed arrow head and removed it from Hades's grasp. It was evident then that Zeus's straw was longer than Poseidon's, and so his position was above that of his older brother's. What laid to be questioned now was who had drawn the shortest straw: Poseidon or Hades?

The eldest brother, knowing very well what straw he possessed, flattened out his palm for all to see the end results. Zeus held the longest straw. Poseidon held the middle. Hades possessed the shortest.

The tent was locked into stiff silence, the air became thick and unfit to breathe. No one, aside from Zeus, seemed pleased by the outcome. Hades examined the piece of the arrow that he held in his palm, moved it slightly so it rolled back and forth, and then clenched his fist shut.

"And so it shall be," Hades proclaimed. "Poseidon shall rule the earth and seas. Zeus shall sit in the Throne Above Thrones as King of the Heavens. And I, Hades, will claim the terrain beneath it all. I shall rule the Underworld."

* * *

Atropos was waiting for him in his tent after the meeting, the smallest straw still resting in his palm. The Fate appalled him as he entered, pushing back the flaps of the tent and looking to her with disgust. The grip he had on his bident grew intense upon his seeing her.

"Well done, Hades," she complimented him. "Well done."

"I did as you commanded, Atropos," he snapped back, slamming the smallest straw onto the table in his tent. "I rigid the whole thing so that I would sit in the dank Underworld while the youngest brother claims my birth right."

"Let's be honest, Hades," Atropos speaks as she stands from her seat in his chair, "you never wanted to be king anyway." She made her way over to his wine cabinet and goblets, and began to help herself, all while Hades just watched from where he stood, anger and temper bubbling beneath the surface of him. "You never wanted to sit atop of a mountain, never wanted to govern the cosmos." She stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder. "Heck, you probably didn't even want a title. Perhaps the Underworld is even too much for you. Perhaps you would prefer to be like the men that Zeus will create in the future instead of even being considered a god," she chuckled, closing up the bottle of red wine.

"So Zeus will create Man?" Hades questioned, to which Atropos turned completely, facing Hades with a chalice full of red wine in her hand.

"Aye, he will," she confirmed, "in due time."

"You know the future so well," Hades pointed out, "why not have just prevented my birth so you would not have to worry about such things?"

After Atropos took a sip of the fluids in her cup, she replied to Hades's question. "I saw the future and I like what I saw. You shall play a very important in the times to come, Hades. I never said I didn't like you." She stopped to take a sip of wine. "I just did not like what you were doing."

"Stealing your thunder?" Hades teased. "Reversing your commands?"

Atropos smiled, playing along with Hades's little game. "You see, I saw this newly developed attitude and I enjoyed watching it unfold. You are no longer the small, meek creature that Zeus released from Cronus's stomach. You have spirit now, Hades. You have fire in your being and I thrive on it when you allow it to emerge from within you. You are growing stronger."

"You let me live because you enjoy my attitude?" Hades questioned. "Then do not get too used to it, Atropos, because I am not going to turn into the being you want me to be. I will rule the Underworld as you have condemned me to do, but do not think for an instant that me doing such a thing while result in my attitude towards others shifting."

"You are going to revive every lost soul that is to float past you, Hades?" Atropos questions after swallowing more red wine. "Every time something dies and you witness it swimming pass you in the river, you are going to revive it and bring it back to the land of the living? What if it dies again? And again? And again? Life is not permanent, Hades, like it or not. Eventually, you cannot allow it to continue you, and like it or not, life in world is limited. You cannot go around reviving every soul you come across every time you get a sob story. I have seen the future, I know what lays in your path. Over and over again, Man will approach you and beg for loved ones that have been lost to be returned to them. Constantly, they will beg and pray to you for you to release the dead's souls back into the world of the living. You cannot allow such a thing to be so. You must keep the dead in the land of the dead and keep the living in the land of the living."

Hades shook his head. "If it was not their time-"

"You do NOT decide when it is or is not their time!" Atropos shouted. "I do! That is my position in the cosmos, now it is time that you find yours, Hades, and this is it. You must not revive every dead soul. You must become strong."

"Mercy is proof of strength, Atropos," Hades retaliated. "Something you no nothing of."

Upon swallowing more red wine, Atropos pointed a finger of disapproval over into Hades's direction and shook her head. "No," she said. "No, Hades, I have shown you great mercy, but my patience is wearing down thin. You keep attempting to argue with me at every turn, and you will get yourself hurt real bad. Do not step into a territory that you do not belong. Provide for the souls. Create a place for the souls that die, but do not send them back to the world of the living."

"You put me in charge of the Underworld," Hades argued, daring to test the Fate. "I will run it as I see fit. And if a single soul passes by me that I deem to be too young or too kind to have died, then I shall return them to the land of the living with your blessing or not."

Atropos did not appear intimidated or fazed by Hades's threats and promises. Rather, she seemed disappointed and distressed by them, as if she expected better of the oldest brother.

"Hades," she muttered as she brought a finger to her brow, as if her head was strained. "You must understand the concept of loss and death in full depth." She chugged down the rest of the wine in her chalice before slamming down the cup on the table and heading towards the exit of the tent. As she walked, she explained to him, "All of those that you have revived throughout the past ten years are to join you in the Underworld. They cannot cross onto the other side without you accompanying them, and once you leave the world of the living, with you the must follow."

Hades's mouth grew dry and blood ran cold. He shook his head quickly, but Atropos was not finished.

"Failure to comply will result in their complete death; body and soul, so it will be as if they have never existed. That means Hecate and Thanatos must join you, forever, in the Underworld. Oh, and all those who eat the food of the Underworld are not permitted to leave without your accompaniment either. Which means Charon and Leuce will be joining you down there as well."

"They did not eat the food of the other side!" Hades shouted to stop her from leaving. "Charon did not perish, neither did Leuce. They have no purpose in the Underworld. You cannot force them to be damned there as well!"

Atropos stopped and looked over her shoulder at him once more. "You should have never of brought those apples back with you, Hades."

He took a moment to wonder what she was referring to, but then he remembered the sack he had brought back with him after his journey to the Underworld, when Charon was burnt and their allies had been freed. Charon and Leuce must have eaten the apples when he was away. He felt so stupid.

"Failure to comply with that law, and they shall perish into nothingness as well," Atropos warned him. "If I were you, Hades, I would run them down there as fast as my feet could carry them."

* * *

Never have they been more confused in their lives, all of them summoned to the river that lead into the Underworld. Charon began to tremble when approaching the area, Thanatos close by his side as they entered the area. Hades had requested that they all meet him there "as fast as their feet could carry them," and so the group had dropped everything and met together by the place Charon and Thanatos used to call home. Hecate stood close to Agape, who tugged on her robes out of a nervous nasty habit, shifting her gaze between the people that surrounded her to attempt to understand the correlation between all of them: Hecate, Herself, Thanatos, Charon. What did they have in common? What could Hades want from them?

Questions would soon be answered and the fallen and depressed Hades entered the cave that dripped with water, creating small echoes that rung in their ears. Aside from the shuffling of Hades's sandals against the rock foundation beneath him, in which he walked upon, and the sound of his bident's hilt hitting the stones his feet touched, the dripping was all that was heard.

Hades stopped before his companions, sorrowful eyes towards the ground, he seemingly appearing as though someone had slain everyone he truly cared about, and now, he was left alone for all of eternity.

"I am so sorry," I muttered, but since it was so silent, all could hear him clearly. "Truly, I am. Had I known . . . I would have never sentenced you to this fate." He took in a deep breath, refused to look at them still, and then continued on. "Know that this is not my choosing. And if I could have it any other way, I would. This is the Fates's commands, and so I must obey them, despite my attempts to sway them of their positions. My dear friends," he stopped and looked up to each them, silver eyes darting between those that stood before him, speaking directly to each of them, "because of me, you are to remain in the Underworld. You are to stay by my side. You are never permitted to enter the land of the living unless I accompany you to it."

"That is outrageous!" Hecate shouted, her scream of angry echoing off of the cave's foundation, vibrating even the ground, causing a few small stones to fall into the river beside them. "The Fates have no right to-"

"They have every right," Thanatos said bleakly as he held onto Charon tightly, steadying his younger brother, preventing him from falling over. "They are the Fates."

That reason was not good enough for Hecate. "On what grounds do they deem it appropriate?"

"I revived you," Hades answered blandly. "They said it was your time to go, I changed that, and so they were not too pleased with the reversal of fate. You need to understand that I have tried and have done everything in my power to make it so this would not be the outcome, but the Fates pushed me aside. They said that if I did not bring you to the Underworld to live with me, then that you would all perish, body and soul. It would be as though you have never existed. There would be no afterlife, no peaceful death. Nothing."

"But you did not revive Charon or Agape," Hecate continued with her verbal rebellion, "so how could they have gotten sucked up into this mess?"

Hades shifted his depressed eyes to the people that he, easily, cared about most deeply. Charon, with his crusted and burnt face, and Agape with her beautifully flawless one looked to him for an explanation to Hecate's rather appropriate wonders.

"You two ate the apples, didn't you?" Hades said, tears swelling in his eyes. "I took them from the Underworld. And those who eat the food of the Underworld cannot leave it."

Agape lowered her head in shame, covering her mouth with her hand. There was no use in fighting the tears.

"I am so sorry, my friends," Hades apologized. "I did this to you. To us. I understand your anger, if you have any for me. And I understand your rage. And if you no longer desire to be my companion," he stopped and looked to Agape, "or lover, than I shall understand. Those that I have revived have been appointed to godhood with the blessing of the Fates and King Zeus of the Heavens." that last part sounded sour to them. It should have been _King Hades of the Heavens._ "Thanatos, you have been appointed the position of God of Death. When the Fates cut a thread for any living creature, you must collect their soul and bring it the river that shall carry them into the Underworld. Hecate, you have been appointed into the position of Goddess of Witchcraft. You now have unlimited access to all magics, except those that restore life. I will explain more later, but right now, I must get each of you to the Underworld. That is the only place you will be safe."

Hecate dropped her composure as the group stood in silence for several moments. There was no sense in arguing the point. They had to go, and that was that. They had to remain in the Underworld for the rest of their immortal days.

"I will take us there," Charon said, moving out of his brother's grasp and heading into the abyss of the cave. Thanatos followed his brother, Charon hobbling not too far in the distance. Hecate sighed, turning and following Thanatos. Agape and Hades stood and stared at each other.

"Agape," Hades muttered, approaching her so that he may touch her face. "Agape, my love, I am so sorry. I did this to you." He ran his knuckles over her cheekbone, feeling her smooth skin under his touch.

"What happens when one of us dies?" she asked.

"Immortals," Hades began, "dissolve into nothingness, though they cannot die from age. They venture into a realm of eternal bliss rather than linger in the Underworld."

A tear sprouted from his eye, to which Agape grabbed his hand in hers and brought his damaged knuckles to her lips. She kissed them delicately, tears still falling from her own face, landing softly on his skin.

"Hades," she whispered, sending a chill up his spine. "If the time should come that I ever die, please, do not bring me back. Let me rest. Let me remain in a peaceful bliss, for my time has truly come. I do not want to roam the Underworld. I do not want to be one with the lost souls. I, truly, want to move on to that state of eternal bliss. Promise me that you will allow me to enter that realm and not keep me here when I die. Promise me."

Hades shook his head, water rapidly springing from his eyes at that point. There was no holding them back. He pulled his hands from Agape's light grasp and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You are staying with me," he whispered into her face, his breath pushing back her light hair. "You are staying with me. I will not let you go."

"You would not be letting go of me or us," she said calmly, reaching up and touching his face, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "You would be setting me free." He cried harder at that, her strong gaze not helping with his emotions. "Promise me, Hades."

After a few more heaves and pulls for breath, Hades nodded in compliance to her wish.

"I promise."

The two shared in a brief kiss in the dark before heading further and further into the cave, following behind the others, walking towards Charon's boat. The company climbed in, all sitting on the floor in Charon's boat in complete and utter silence. Hades held tightly onto Agape's hand as Hecate looked over the edge at the water in which they floated upon, Thanatos sat silently, and Charon took his place as their personal ferrymen. He removed the line from the small pillar of the dock before using his pole to push the boat forward, deeper and deeper into the darkness, all they way until they had entered the Underworld.

Hecate looked up to Hades upon reaching the official entrance of the dank realm, souls beginning to inhabit the waters, stuck forever flowing in a continuous adventure down the river.

"Have you been appointed to godhood?" she questioned her friend.

Hades stole a glance at her before returning his sights to his feet. "Aye. I have," he responded.

"And be what your title?" Hecate asked further.

Hades was hesitant with his reply.

"God of the Underworld."

* * *

 **Leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	14. Scheme

**Short vacation to beautiful Paris. Ahhhh. Anyway, back in business! Here you go! (Warning, typical greek mythology stuff. Translation: sex.) PS: There is an inside joke in this chapter connected to one of my other works on mythology. Leave your guess on what it is in a review or message me if you think you caught it ;)**

* * *

"You will build the structures then? Will you not?" asks Zeus as he follows around his oldest sister, Hestia, who scales the mountain side, wandering about and admiring Olympus's natural beauty. It truly was a grand structure and such a thing to behold.

"I would very much enjoy getting my hands on this mighty mountain," Hestia says with enthusiasm. "It is a grand piece of natural development. I would be honored to work with such a canvas." Hestia was asked by her younger brother and king to create the domain of the gods upon the mountaintop. The new palace, the home of the great and mighty creatures, was to be on the top of that very mountain and the new goddess, Hestia, was able to create it. "All I truly need is to see the view from the very top, and then I shall be able to plan out the entire design in my head. Aye, I can see the view of the top from here, but the view from the top, now that is something that must be seen before I can truly start the project."

"And so you shall see it, dear sister," Zeus confirmed. "Hop on one of those winged horses. Fly to the top and set your sights on the land that is now ours. I am sure you will be very pleased with what you will find."

Hestia turned to her brother, clasping her hands together and smiling with pride. She truly did find some satisfaction knowing that Zeus, her knew king, had appointed her to be the one who should design the grand home of the gods. It made her feel worthy of something or, perhaps, just important. She had been named Goddess of Architecture and Family, a title she held proudly.

"Care to join me on my venture, Brother? See the view of your knew kingdom from its future headquarters?" Hestia questioned.

"No, Sister," Zeus replied without delay. "The moment my new home is completed is the day I shall set my gaze upon it and admire it. I want the full affect when I finally make it up there. I put all my trust and faith in you. Do not disappoint me."

Hestia raised one hand and placed the other over her heart. "You have my word and full faith in my own abilities that this domain, when completed, shall be the most beautiful in existence."

Zeus smiled half heartedly. "That brings me some ease. Hop to it then, Sister."

Hestia bowed her head and ventured elsewhere to grab one of the winged horses that Zeus had spoken off to travel to the top of Mount Olympus and begin designing her new home. Traveling through the tall grass and the scattered tents of the new leaders of the cosmos, Hestia watched as an obviously distressed Hades ventured over with the damaged Charon at his side.

The burnt man had healed as much as one with his condition could. His flesh was crusted and blistered, no infection had festered, and he was now able to hold his own ground, walking once more. Charon was even able to keep up with Hades, who assisted himself with his bident as always, though it was never needed in Hades' case.

It hasn't been so long since Hades and his friends had been sent to live the rest of their immortal days down in the Underworld. A week or two, but no longer. Hades' once short, black hair, had grown some. Bangs now hung in his face and the ends of his hair reached the nape of his neck. It was becoming untamed and messy, a bit wild and crazed, but Hades never seemed to mind it. It hung in his face, sometimes obstructed his vision, but he refused to cut it. The only hair he really tended to was that of his beard and mustache. He never fancied the idea of him having one as many male gods and warriors have begun to grow. Besides, Agape had said that she did not enjoy the "scratchy" feeling she felt every time Hades kissed her with even a hint of hair on his lips. So, his face was cleanly shaven, but his head grew wild. It mattered not. It was a good look for him.

Hestia, having not seen her brother in several days, forgot all about her words to Zeus, and shifted her trail from the horses with wings to, instead, her younger brother. She did care for him deeply despite the new order of where he was to live.

"You think she will accept your request, my Lord?" Charon whispered to Hades through his blistered lips.

"I am most certain of it, Charon," Hades assured his loyal servant and closest friend. "She is my sister, and though I may not be her king as my brother is, she has stood at my side before. I am positive that she will do it again."

Charon merely dipped his head in understanding and obedience, not daring to question Hades again, but it would have been no problem to. Hades was not Zeus or Poseidon. He held patience and it came in great lengths. Yes, he was far more assertive than he once had been, but he was not arrogant or cruel. He was still the kindly being Charon had met before, and it was for those reasons that Charon had fallen in love with his best friend. Though, he did a great job at concealing his feelings and harboring them in silence. Hades did not suspect a thing.

"You have ventured far, Brother," Hestia commented once she stood directly before the two men that had traveled north from their new domain. "Important reason for your journey, I would assume."

"To me and those who reside with me, it is of most importance," Hades said with a hint of a smile. It did warm both Charon's and Hestia's hearts some to see his lips curve upwards for a change. "Importance that requires your attention, dear sister, if you are open to providing it."

Hestia folded her arms across her chest playfully, but rather a bit depressed that her brother's visit was not that of just family relations, rather of business concerns.

"I am always open to assisting my family," she said. "What do you need of me?"

"Your skills in designs," Hades answered.

"I am no robe maker, Brother," Hestia teased. "Agape does have a fine skill for it, though."

"Agape has a fine skill in many things," Hades said, causing Charon to chuckle. Yes, he may have been in love with Hades, but if he couldn't have him, he was overly joyed with Agape providing for him. He supported their relationship probably more than anyone, and so was able to handle and, even laugh, over talks or actions of them. "Unfortunately, she lacks skill in this particularly area. An area in which I know you thrive in, dear sister."

"And what area be that?" Hestia wondered.

"Architecture," Hades responded.

Hestia was now flatly confused.

"Of what services could I provide in regards to that area?" she asked her brother.

"Have you been to the Underworld, dear sister?"

"No, cannot say that I have, Brother."

"It is bleak. Dim. Dark. Disturbing. It is, in simple terms, a dank place that is no place for joy to thrive or magnificence to flourish. It reeks of death and decay and broken dreams," Hades said with his vivid description of his new home.

"Of course," Hestia did not deny. "After all, Brother, that is where the dead go."

"Aye, no denying that," Hades agreed, "but not all dead deserves a horrible afterlife. Nor does myself, Charon," Hades gestured to his friend and servant, "Agape, or anyone else down there. And when Zeus makes man and man dies, I would assume or, at least, hope that not every single one of them deserves a horrible punishment. For my sake and for the sake of the better souls, I wish to provide a more better home. I want you to design the Underworld."

Hestia dropped her arms and let her jaw hang open for a moment. Design the Underworld? The task seemed nearly impossible. As far as she was concerned, the Underworld was already designed. It already had rivers and caves and pathways, along with fiery pits and all. Of what services could she provide in the particular field in which Hades had called upon?

"No offense to you, Brother, but is the Underworld not already set with design work and all?" Hestia questioned.

"The foundation has already been laid out, if that is what you mean," Hades rationed. "Aye, it has stones and rocks and rivers, but what it lacks is a sense of domain and a kingdom's touch. After all, it is a kingdom. It deserves something of the sorts of recognition as one. I figured, there was no better being to provide such additions to my new home and the kingdom of the dead than you, dear sister. I am asking you to build something with the poor excuse of a foundation with which you have been provided. If you feel you are not up for the task, then do not be proud. Just confirm that you see no potential in the place and I will accept that as your answer and I will leave the Underworld as it is. However, if you truly believe there is something that can be done with the place then, please, I ask of you to do what you can to improve it."

Hestia took a moment to think things through. She had never been to the Underworld. She could only assume what it was like beneath the earth that she stood upon in that very moment. She had no idea what she would be working with if she accepted, or what she would be refusing if she denied Hades of her services. So she took a moment to think before responding to her brother.

"I would need to see it before I give you a definite reply, Brother," Hestia said. "But as of this moment, if you are King and God of the Underworld," she smiled, "then I do believe that it has great potential. May I venture downwards to view the place myself?"

"But of course," Hades replied with his own grin. "Charon would be happy to escort you. As for me, I have some business to deal with here. Charon will explain what my desires for the place are, and will bring you to and from my domain. Do not leave his side, Sister, for you might get lost down there without him. It is a rather large place, so do be careful."

Hestia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and tenderly gazed into his silver eyes with warmth that he could feel within him.

"This will not be the last time you see me, Brother. Fear not. I shall be stitched to Charon's side if you trust him so immensely," Hestia commented.

Hades then shifted his gaze over to Charon, who returned the gesture easily.

"I trust Charon more than I trust even myself, dear sister," Hades stated while staring into his friend's eyes. "With him, you will be traveling with an extension of myself and then some." He turned his eyes back to his sister as Charon internally celebrated. "I shall see you shortly, and I thank you for being willing to accept this most difficult of challenges as of this moment. Hopefully, your mind does not stray from your acceptance."

"I truly hope for the same," Hestia said.

It was then that Charon began to lead her away, towards the entrance of the Underworld with which she would scope out the scene and determine if the Underworld could be built upon at all or if it was completely a lost cause.

As she left, Hades ventured towards the tent of his mother, needing to speak words with her on rather important matters. Matters that he knew of through his own sense of foresight and his consultant of Prometheus. No, the blacksmith was not damned to spend the rest of his days in the Underworld, but that did not mean that he did not provide services for Hades in the shadows of the night.

 _"Mother Gaia is planning something,"_ Prometheus had warned the night prior to the rising sun of that day.

 _"What does she plan?"_ Hades had questioned.

 _"Let us just say, she holds insults close to her. She does not enjoy being made a fool of. She does not enjoy the title of the gods."_

 _"Are you certain of this, Prometheus?"_

 _"Absolutely certain of it. I saw it with my own eyes and my own mind. Mother Gaia will plan something huge. When it will happen, I cannot say. All I do know is that it is coming."_

And so Hades knew better than to question Prometheus further. Instead, he had set his mark at his mother's tent, knowing she would be the one to reason with. Zeus need not know of Gaia's coming revenge at the moment. Hot headed Zeus and ready to strike Poseidon would jump on the chance to accuse Gaia of treason towards the gods. The strike to take down Gaia and her threats would have to be swift and silent, like Hades and Rhea.

And so he pushed back the flaps of Rhea's tent and allowed himself entrance. Sure enough, his mother was inside, resting, drinking wine for the first time in a long time. She had restrained herself from drinking so heavily when the war had commenced, but now that they have won and now that it was over, Rhea found some peace. It was about to be broken, however.

"Mother," Hades spoke as he closed the tent's entrance behind him. "I crave a word with you."

Rhea fluttered open her eyes and adjusted herself on her couch. She had been slouching in a very unladylike of fashions. She did not sit up fully, but rather just composed herself better. She was tired from the war and struggles of her life. She was frail and weak emotionally as well. There was just so much that she could take.

"Hades, my son," Rhea said almost in a whisper. "Of course you can have words with me. What troubles you, boy? Something bothering you?"

"Aye, Mother," Hades confirmed as he approached and stopped just before her couch. "Something is troubling me. Rather, someone. Mother Gaia."

Rhea became more alert at that. Sitting up taller, Rhea set her chalice of wine down on the table beside her resting place and spoke more clearly.

"Mother Gaia?" she questioned. "What of Mother Gaia disturbs you?"

"Her anger and hate towards the gods," Hades informed his mother. "I do not believe she holds the same enthusiasm of the new empire as any of the other gods or supporters of such have. She seems distant and I have been told of her plans to destroy the gods."

"Destroy the gods? Who told you this information?"

"I do not wish to reveal the source. This matter is between myself, my brothers, and you, though I would much rather keep my siblings away from this matter. The reason this conflict has been presented to me is because the source of this information believed that I would be the one most responsible and fit and handle such a struggle. If Zeus and Poseidon must be included in the termination of Mother Gaia's plot to destroy the rule of the gods, then they shall be made aware of the matter, but for the moment, Mother, I wish for this issue to be dealt with swiftly and silently," Hades explained.

Rhea nodded her head before fumbling with her fingers a tad, looking down to the floor in a strange haze. Go against her own mother? She was not so sure if she could handle having an immediate and direct hand in the fall of Gaia, but she did know that she had worked far too hard for the triumph of her children, and she was not about to let it all crumble because her mother did not approve of the new order.

"Very well," Rhea agreed. She glanced up at her son. "Did the Fates inform you of this? Did you see it yourself? Do you have foresight?"

Hades held up an easy hand. "Mother, I will not distinguish my source of information, for it is not important at the moment. What is, is discovering what Gaia's plans are and how she intends to enact them and when it will happen."

"Well," Rhea began as she folded her arms over her chest firmly. "Do you know exactly what her course of action will be in order to attempt to knock the gods off of the throne?"

"Indeed, I do," Hades informed her. "She intends to release a monster. What kind and of what nature, that remains a blur. Only figments and fractions of her plan have been provided to me, but we must take the threat seriously. If acted upon correctly, we can prevent the birth of this monster from ever occurring."

"When does she plan to conceive this monster?" Rhea asked.

"Now, there in lies the main problem, Mother," Hades said sheepishly. "I do not know."

* * *

"Her parents are growing suspicious, you know?" Hera says to her brother as she sips wine from one of his chalices in his tent. She had invited herself in as her brother concerned himself with that matter of how he intended to create Man. He had been pondering the thought for several days, attempting to figure out the best course of action and even deciding to note some of his possible options in creating such beings. "Metis' parents. They have been wondering where their daughter is. They are asking many questions. Some believe she just ran off." Hera approached her brother, swaying her hips as she walked. "Others believe something terrible has happened to her." She stopped beside Zeus, who was leaning over his desk, reading over the notes he had made and continuing to think on the matter of making Man. "Me, I believe that the king has made the right choice," she began to caress his face with a gentle hand, "in seeing her unfit to be queen."

"Metis was never going to be my queen," Zeus groaned as he attempted to concentrate.

"Of course not," Hera agreed as she sat down the chalice of wine so that her free hand may roam Zeus's back. "You knew right away that a mere servant was unworthy of such a title. That you," she lowered herself so that her lips grazed his ear and her voice tickled the skin that made up its exterior, "the king of the gods deserved better as your consort, as your sheet sharer. As your lover."

Hera was distracting, Zeus' concentration beginning to crack rather easily.

"I have nothing to do with Metis' disappearance," Zeus argued. To this, Hera chuckled.

"Oh, Zeus, I am not accusing you of anything, nor would I be one to blame you of you casting her out, sending her away, or disposing of her through other matters." She ran a finger across his face, trailing it over his upper lip. "It is not me you have to worry about. No, I am on your side, dear brother. I am, perhaps, your closest ally."

Zeus panted, Hera wrapping him around her little finger. It was not only the title of queen that she desired. Nor was it the power alone that she craved, but she did find her youngest brother to be very physically appealing. She considered it a win win situation all around, and so she had pursued.

"You have my trust," she continued to seduce him. "My loyalty, my eternal obedience."

Zeus turned to face her, admiring her lips. So close to his.

"But you desire something in return," Zeus stated, falling into her trap and becoming a victim in her twisted game.

"Oh, dear Zeus," Hera whispered onto his lips. "All I ask in return," she placed her hands on either side of his face, "is you."

"You have me," Zeus confirmed before closing the distance between them, locking his lips onto hers.

The two kissed deeply, harshly, passionately. It intensified by the moment. Zeus was forceful, but Hera was also strong in her romantic gestures. She was just as powerful as him when it came to the kiss, and though she seemed weak and nothing but a pretty face, Hera was a powerful woman with pride and tacts. She was anything but weak.

Zeus' hands roamed about Hera's body, feeling it every which way he could. His hands reached down from her rib cage, over her hips, landing at her bottom over her robe and squeezing it tightly. They moved fast. Not a second's delay, the two consorts. Hera pulled Zeus' face even closer to hers, intensifying the moment. Zeus became fully engaged.

Zeus grabbed Hera by her bottom and picked her up, throwing her onto his desk so that she laid upon its surface and he hovered over her. Neither one of them dared to even bother with robes or undressing completely. Instead, Zeus just rolled up Hera's robes so that they rested just above her knees as she spread her legs open for him. He moved his own threads aside to allow himself entrance into his latest lover.

He forced himself within her, causing the desk to shake by the sudden burst of pressure that was placed onto it. The objects on the desk moved with Zeus' gestures, Hera panting at the intense feeling, and Zeus groaning as moved in and out of her. Hera brought her hands back up to Zeus' face, forcing him to stare at her as they performed their act.

"Make me your queen," Hera said in between breaths. "Make me . . . your queen . . . and you will rule . . . all of the cosmos . . . without any interference . . . I will simply sit . . . by your side, ugh!"

After a few more pushes and panting, Zeus agreed.

"A crown for you, my queen," he groaned as he moved harder, more forcefully within her. "A crown for you. Uh!"

* * *

Return to the Underworld, that was his way. Hades wished to hear more from Hestia about her plans with the renovating of the Underworld, as well as to see Agape again. It seemed so gloomy down there that he never wished to be away for very long. He would much rather bring Agape and the others to the surface as often as he could, but they insisted that every day was not necessary. Just one last matter that needed to be completed before he should return. He did have to speak to Zeus.

Reluctantly, he approached his brother's tent, already able to hear the groans. It mattered not to him. Hades simply rolled his eyes before allowing himself entrance. What was the worst Zeus could do. Banish him?

Hades stepped inside Zeus tent and leaned on his bident with distain upon what he saw, speaking before Zeus or Hera could even make note of his presence in the tent when they were in the middle of their moment.

"Honestly, Brother," Hades said, startling Zeus and Hera, but they did not scramble to recompose themselves. "If you were going to fuck someone, did it have to be our sister? Perhaps you could have mounted a nymph? Maybe even a horse, I do believe that is acceptable some place in the north."

Zeus rolled his eyes as Hera only giggled, her brother still inside her.

"Or, perhaps, our brother," Hades went on. "I am certain he would enjoy a good ass fucking. You have already done it to both of us with your ill temper and bold gestures."

"You want something or else you would not be here, Hades," Zeus growled as he pointed a disapproving finger in his older brother's direction. "So, if I were you, I would tread carefully."

"You know me so well, Brother," Hades teased. "You think Demeter would go be willing to share sheets with me? Could you command her to, my King?"

Hera continued to giggle some, finding Hades' sense of humor to be rather splendid. If events had shifted differently and Hades had been given his proper title of King of the Cosmos, Hera would have found the experience to be all the more enjoyable. When it came down to it, she would rather share sheets with Hades instead of Zeus. Still, the odds have fallen where they have, and so Hera played with what she had been given. A little adultery did cross her mind in that moment though, if Hades was so easily swayed as Zeus was.

"Spit out your business, Hades, or leave," Zeus ordered. "As you can obviously see, I am a bit busy at the moment."

"A king's business never stops, Zeus. I am well aware of how tiring a position such as yours can be. I ask for immortality," Hades said.

"You already have it, Brother. Now go," Zeus said, thrusting into Hera again, making her groan.

"I am well aware of that, Brother," Hades stated. "I ask for another."

"Who?" Zeus questioned as he refused to cease from moving within Hera.

Either way, Hades spoke over the sounds.

"Charon," he said.

"Charon?" Zeus repeated while still moving within Hera, making her moan. "Charon is not worthy of godhood. He has disrespected me on too many occasions."

"Of that he might, but I did not ask for godhood, I asked for immortality," Hades clarified. "He is my servant, and I would like to have him remain my servant-"

"Ugh!" Hera screeched.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"I want to have him be my servant for as long as I live. Should anything happen to me, you may revoke his immortality," Hades finished.

"No godhood," Zeus grumbled. "Just immortality. What would be his position?"

"Ferrymen," Hades answered. "He would bring the dead souls to the Underworld."

"Aye. Aye. Fine," Zeus said. "Now leave us be."

"So, you will grant him immortality?"

"Aye! Now get out!"

Hades picked up his bident and turned to leave, but not before saying goodbye to his sister, whom he knew very well was playing Zeus like a lyre.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Sister," he spoke to Hera.

The one on the desk simply smiled at him, blowing him kiss before Hades removed himself from the scene. Once out of the tent, Hades shook his head and headed back towards the Underworld, thinking to himself _Dear Hera, you certainly do take what you want, but me, you simply cannot have._

He knew of her plans for adultery even before she tempted them.

* * *

"And the verdict is?" Hades questioned as Charon brought his boat back to the dock with Hestia onboard. He stopped his moving ferry there, allowing Hestia to exit with the assistance of Hades' out reaching hand.

"It is much larger than I expected," Hestia said as she climbed off of the boat, Hades releasing his grip on her hand once she was safely on her own two feet. "But there are certainly many things that can be done to make it as you have requested. I would be honored to reconstruct the Underworld to your liking, Brother."

"Well, I am very pleased to hear that, Hestia," Hades spoke truthfully. "I am certain that you will have this place looking perfect in no time. Charon did share with you all the details about how I wish to landscape it, did he not?"

"He did, Brother," Hestia answered. "Three different realms within one may be difficult, but it is certainly not impossible with one already complete and all the extra space you have to fill. I can certainly make it work. All the other rooms you have requested . . ." Hestia seemed hesitant to continue, but her brother's warm face told her she was not stepping into dangerous waters. "The throne room, I understand. As I do enhancing your basic living area, and areas for the others to reside, but what of this chamber you want in the center of it all? Would you not want the throne room there instead?"

"I know I desire a complex layout, Hestia," Hades began, "and I am sorry if the project seems overwhelming. I know of what challenges are going to be heading my way. I know that once Man is created, I will certainly have those who do not belong entering the Underworld. I must prepare for that. I also know that the number of living things will extend to great amounts, and while it may not be necessary at the moment, extra assistance down here will certainly be needed."

"Extra assistance for what, if you do not mind me asking, Brother?" Hestia tempted.

"I do not. I trust you, Sister," Hades confirmed. "All passing souls must come here, that is true, but that does not mean that they all deserve the same fate. I want these souls to be judged, and based on their life in the land of living, sent to a proper afterlife. I will need help judging those souls when the earth's population expands. That center room is to be where my assistants judge those that enter the Underworld and are permanent residents."

Hestia smiled at her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder once more.

"I know you did not want this, but I am proud of you for making the most of it," she said to him, which caused Hades to smile truly in return. Hestia understood him and even looked at him as though he were the oldest of the family. They respected each other and supported each other in their own way.

"Want it or not, the Underworld is my home now," Hades said, "and so I must treat it as such."

Hestia took her leave, heading towards the exit to the land of the living, while Charon offered a hand to Hades to assist him into the boat.

"Looks like this place will no longer be so damn gloomy," Charon jested as he pulled Hades up and into the ferryboat.

"It would seem so. Hestia is perhaps the sibling I trust must of all," Hades said as he stood at the bow of the boat, leaning against his bident as he so often did, and Charon used his pole to send the boat forward, venturing back into the depths of the Underworld.

"King Zeus has granted you immortality," Hades shot out of the blue, looking over his shoulder towards Charon, who appeared rather stunned at the abrupt news.

"Beg pardon, my Lord?" Charon muttered.

"You are an immortal, Charon," Hades repeated. "Not a god, no. But an immortal, aye. Time cannot kill you, and you will remain an immortal as long as you remain my loyal servant and as long as I still stand."

Charon's heart beat at a dangerous rate in his chest, but he ignored the thumping in his ears. Rather, he inwardly celebrated to great extremes at the news. A lifetime beside Hades was a lifetime worth spending. All Charon brought himself to do to hide his true enthusiasm and his secret feelings for the one he served was smile and bow his head under his cloak's hood. "Thank you, my Lord," came shortly after.

* * *

Tartarus may have been a place, but not many were aware that it was named after the one who created it. Mother Gaia was aware of that, as she was aware of where to find this being. A secret cave in her splendid earth, the one that she had created. He rested there in privacy and secrecy, someplace no one would ever dare to look and thus, never find him. Gaia ventured there alone, not even dragging behind her the Lady Styx. She moved swiftly through the cave, a torch in one hand as she stepped over rocks and kept her head low.

She came to the opening and held the torch light up to ignite the black area where no sun shinned through. She surveyed the scene with hardened eyes and then heard the sound of his voice.

"You never come unless you need something," the stern, strong voice spoke in the depths of the cave. Gaia was not frightened, though. Gaia was barely ever afraid. "What do you need, Mother Gaia?"

The brave woman took in a deep breath and stood up tall.

"A child," she answered the darkness. "But not just any child."

"You have many children, Mother Gaia," the cave seemed to answer back. "Why do you need another?"

"Because this child cannot be like any another," Gaia explained. "This child needs to be stronger than all the others. Far more dangerous. Able to slay even the most powerful of beings."

"The new gods," the darkness seemingly said before chuckling slightly.

" _Gods_ is a foolish name for foolish children," Gaia snapped back. "They are not gods. There is no such thing as gods. Only titans."

"Oh, of this I am sure," spoke the darkness. "So why do you need such a strong child to defeat them?"

"Because," Gaia sighed, "despite their childish behavior, they are strong. Especially the oldest boy. He is powerful."

"Son of your son, he is," the darkness spoke. "What you need is not a child. What you need is a monster."

Tartarus finally stepped into the torch's light, smiling at Gaia through his thick black beard and disheveled, overgrown hair. His crazed red eyes seemingly danced at the thoughts that ran wild in his head. It was obvious that he was on her side, obvious that he would assist her.

"Together, Mother Gaia," he spoke, "we can make that happen."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	15. Offspring

**Extreme writer's block, but we are back with another chapter and this is going to be the beginning of like a "trilogy of chapters" that is going to change a lot of things and set the ground for a turning point in the story. Don't forget to leave a review, spread the word, and check out my other stories. (Trickster: The Line Crossed will be updated tomorrow!)**

* * *

"It is beyond me why you would choose to inhabit the Underworld," Hades speaks to the small group that stands before him. "But my sister has ensured that each of you have your own hall within the Underworld." He looks to Styx. "I would assume your reasoning is to be reunited with your son."

Styx nods her head softly, confirming Hades' thoughts. "Aye, my Lord. That is my reason. And also because I would much rather call you my king than your brother. No offense to Zeus, but I personally believe you should be on the throne."

"As do most of us," Nyx, the Goddess of Night who stands beside Styx, states. "Many of us believe him to be incapable of running the heavens."

"Not to mention it is your birth right, Hades," Achlys, who was older than all things—perhaps even Creator Chaos himself—says to the young god. Why he has even asked to reside in the Underworld, Hades will forever remain ignorant. "I, myself, wonder why you rigid the drawing of straws. You knew you could have claimed the throne then."

Hades sighed. "A greater force than even myself, even Mother Gaia, warned me to do so. I had to obey their commands." He then looked up to the beings before him, darting his eyes this way and that before saying, "But my brother to take the throne on Mount Olympus can not possibly be the reason for all of you to follow me to the Underworld." He turned his attention to Eurynomos, the demon creature that seemed to be made of lava and decay. He reminded Hades of Charon's deformed figure, but only worse. "The Underworld was where you yourself were shaped, is it not, Eurynomos?"

"It is," the demon confirms with a bow of his head. "Creator Chaos crafted me there. I eat nothing, but dying flesh, but the Underworld is my home and I wish to remain in it."

"And I would never exile you from the only place you have called home, Eurynomos, and please do not think for even a moment that I ever would," Hades said.

The demon creature dipped his head in a small bow, paying his respect to his new lord, a ruler to claim the Underworld as their kingdom. Though, Eurynomos seemed skeptical of Hades at first, he has learned to accept the fact that Hades will now rule over his home, and based upon what little he knew of the oldest son of Cronus, he feared little of Hades becoming a tyrant.

"We have our reasons, Lord Hades," one of the other nymphs who leaned more towards the undesirable side of appearances spoke in respect. "My sisters and I have a desire to reside in the Underworld. Whether or not to escape from the rule of Zeus, we desire to live in your realm with you. Will you not allow it?"

Hades took in a deep breath, silver eyes scanning over the group of people before him once more as Hestia and Charon waited patiently to hear his words. Though, both did doubt that Hades would caste any of these beings away, they were curious about what their lord would say.

Hades glanced back to his sister and humble servant, searching their faces for thoughts and opinions. While Hestia, he knew, would embrace anyone with open arms, it was Charon's expression mostly that he yearned for. When the ferrymen showed his unsureness, Hades swallowed and turned his focus back to the creatures before him.

"Well then, Lady Nyx, Lady Styx, Master Achlys, Demon Eurynomos, and Erinyes Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone, I, Lord Hades, do name you official inhibitors of the Underworld. My sister, Lady Hestia, will show you to your domains and ferryman Charon will guide you across the river."

Hades looked to Lady Styx and said, "In your honor for your bravery and assistance, my Lady, I would like to name this river after you if you would so allow."

Styx widened her dim eyes, looking to water, watching as it flowed towards the other end of the cosmos. She blinked her eyes back up to Hades and smiled.

"I would be most honored, my Lord," she said in reply.

"I am glad," Hades said. "And I already named another river in my domain after your son. The river of lamentation is now known as the River Acheron. I apologize if any of the original names seem sorrowful and unfortunate, but it is the Underworld, where dead things go."

Styx smiled and nodded once more. "I understand, my Lord. And what of the River Styx? What is that the river of, pray tell?"

Hades answered with, "The river of hate, but also the river of unbreakable oaths. I predict that gods will come to swear upon your river, Lady Styx."

The woman seemed pleased with this, and walked passed Hades towards the boat that Charon and Hestia waited upon. With the aid of Charon, she took a seat in the boat and the others followed ensuite. Hades remained on the dry land that lead back to the realm of the living, to which his sister looked to him in curiosity.

"Will you not be joining us, Hades?" she asked.

"I will return shortly. My brother wants to have words with me. I do expect a full tour of the place upon my return, Hestia," Hades replied, to which his sister nodded and Charon began to push the boat forward, across the River Styx and into the newly refurbished Underworld.

* * *

Due to Hestia being busy styling both the Underworld and Olympus, the new kingdom of the gods was not yet complete, but it was nearly done. Zeus had called to Hades, wishing to have words with him in regards to "urgent matters," as Zeus put it. So Hades strolled up to the land of the living, back to the base of Mount Ida where Zeus and the others still resided.

Prometheus was pounding away in the small building crafted out of stone and wood that was made just for the blacksmith and his apprentice. Though, apprentice was not the appropriate word to give the one who worked beside Prometheus anymore.

While the hammering of iron on molten hot steal rung throughout the small, stone structure of temporary work, Hades entered nearly undetected and watched the two of them work. The master and the apprentice already completed eight of the thrones that would be used in the hall of the Olympians, and they came out magnificently beautiful, even Hades could not deny it.

"I certainly hope the two of you craft my throne as marvelously as you have crafted these," Hades says as he runs his hand along one of the well crafted seats made for a god.

Prometheus looked over his shoulder and smiled at the appearance of Hades. He set his tools aside for a moment to greet the return of his friend whom he has not seen in some while.

"The years have been kind to you Hades," Prometheus says as he quickly embraces his friend despite the sweat on his brow.

"That is the immortality," Hades said with a chuckle before releasing Prometheus. "They really did come out beautiful," Hades said in regards to the thrones in the small work space. "You made them yourself?"

Prometheus laughed at this and shook his head. "I did not make them at all."

"Those are all my design, Hades," the apprentice said, wiping his hands clean on a dirty cloth and smiling at the appearance of his uncle. "I crafted them myself."

Hades smiled sincerely at the sight of his young nephew.

"Hephaestus," Hades said in glee, truly amazed at how fast the offspring of his brother and sister have grown. Amazed at how fast time seemed to move. His brother and sister were married and already had children. Where did the time go? "You made these?" Hades was still in shock.

"I certainly did." And the craftsmen ran a hand over his work after hobbling towards the thrones already completed, his limp due to his damaged foot at birth proving he had difficulties in walking. "I put everything I had into making them. I had to start off small, of course, but Prometheus has been more than patient."

"Your hard work has certainly paid off, Hephaestus," Hades complimented. "I am sure your father will love these very much. As will the rest of the Olympians. Will you craft one for myself?"

To this, Hephaestus looked to Hades in confusion, and even Prometheus appeared dumb founded. "Hades, what do you mean?" the young blacksmith questioned. "Your throne is that one there." Hephaestus pointed to the second throne to have been crafted, standing tall and proud, a throne made for a king.

"Olympians are gods who reside on Mount Olympus, Hephaestus," Hades explained. "I will not be joining your father and mother and the others on Olympus. My throne will be in the Underworld." He looked to the throne that had been personally crafted for him and sighed in some slight sadness. "Shame, for you did such a splendid job with it."

"Your domain should be on Olympus," Hephaestus argued.

"He is right, Hades," Prometheus seconded. "You have a right to a throne on Olympus as much as anyone else does. That seat is meant for you. In fact, that is why your brother called you here."

Hades twisted his lips upon Prometheus' words. "Have I ever told you that your gift of foresight could become quite irritating? Now, I'm debating about returning home without speaking to my brother at all. He wants to give me a throne on Olympus?"

Prometheus shrugged. "Zeus is many things, but he does acknowledge you as his brother. He has not forgotten about you, Hades, and believes you deserve a throne on Olympus just as much as he does."

Hades shut his eyes and sighed. "I will speak to him anyway. Hephaestus, I think it is safe to say you can move on from apprenticeship."

Hephaestus grinned in pride and bowed his head to Hades in thanks.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a meeting with my brother that, I am sure, will end in arguments."

Prometheus and Hephaestus chuckled at this and watched as Hades left to converse with his brother. All the while, Hades could not shake the thought from his head. He an Olympian? A throne on Olympus despite him not residing on the mountain top? He contemplated the thought, but then remembered all those that lived in the Underworld with him. He could not leave them by themselves and have the Underworld fall into chaos and madness. He has worked too hard on making it better and fair, and so he refused to leave.

The Underworld was his home, whether anyone liked it or not.

* * *

When he met with his brother in his enlarged tent, Zeus was in the middle of scolding his other son, Ares, for his erratic behavior. Ares was a troublesome child. Even Hades, who was around the least, knew that. It was in Ares' nature, though. He could not help himself. He reminded Hades of Zeus very much, always starting trouble and wanting to prove his strength. Ares a smaller, younger version of Zeus, was just lacking as much power as his father. His mother, Hera, sat back and sipped on her wine as Ares hung his head down and wore the harshest frown on his face that Hades had ever seen. The Lord of the Underworld chuckled slightly to himself as he crossed his way over to the chalices and wine, helping himself to a serving, refusing to release his bident, which he refused to ever leave his domain without.

"No more of this running about, creating madness and what not," Zeus demanded. "Understand, Ares?"

There was a reason Ares was named the God of War and Bloodshed; he held the spirit of a warrior within him.

"Aye, Father," he huffed and went to leave the tent.

While many despised Ares, Hades could not help, but to somewhat pity him. Ares could not help himself. Violence was in his blood, and violence often lead to chaos. Hades heard stories of those in the north who very much enjoyed those who drifted into madness when acting in times of war, and has heard of other gods who could not deny their nature that others seemingly did not understand; gods of wisdom and trickery.

Hades stuck his bident into the ground and stopped Ares with his free hand before he could leave the tent. Ares did not attempt to push past his uncle, but rather obeyed his command to halt, for Hades was the only one who did not openly scold him.

"Running about and mutilating animals again?" Hades questioned his nephew in a mumble so that only the two of them may hear their conversation.

"You know?" Ares asked with a raised brow and a look of concern etched on his face.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld, Ares," Hades reminded him. "All dead things come to me. And I control the God of Death."

Ares lowers his head. "I can't stop it," he confessed in sorrow.

"I know," Hades whispered. "Try taking it out on a shield or a tree next time."

"Shields and trees do not bleed," Ares argued. "That is why it is different."

"Save the blood of the animals you kill. Paint it on the trees, yes?" Hades offered as a solution. To this, Ares shrugged and gave a slight nod.

"I can try it," the young god agreed.

"All right then, that's all I can ask for." Hades ruffled up Ares' thick, black, curly hair before patting his shoulder and sending him out before approaching his brother with his wine and take a sip from it.

"He is my son. You know that, right, Brother?" Zeus questioned with a stern expression and harsh tone.

"Well aware, Brother," Hades answered before taking another sip of wine. "And he is my nephew. Perhaps going easier on the lad? Scolding and scorn will not get him to change. It will only get him to resent you more. Perhaps, try to understand him?"

"Do not tell me how to raise my children when you have none, Hades," Zeus begged quietly as he brought a hand to his temple and began to rub at it tenderly, as if he had the greatest headache in existence.

"Apologies, Brother," Hades half spoke sincerely. "Why have I been called to your court?"

"It is in regards to your status," Zeus continued, but now bringing both hands to his head, rubbing at it and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Are you well, Brother?" Hades asked, now truly concerned. He had never seen Zeus so strained. This time, Hera spoke up for her brother-husband.

"His head has been in great pain for quite some time now," the queen admits. "Neither one of us knows what is the problem or what to do about it."

Hades looked to Zeus in strain, not wanting his brother to suffer as he was.

"It is like a great pounding," Zeus explains accurately. "A constant hammering. I have never felt anything like it before. And it never ceases. Not even when I attempt to rest."

Hades took a moment to think before offering up a solution. "Perhaps looking inside to see what is wrong?"

Hera and Zeus turned to him in sync, not entirely sure of what Hades was insisting upon.

"What do you mean?" Zeus questioned, to which Hades took another sip of wine before shrugging and further explaining himself.

"Well, I mean, opening up your head to see what the matter is." Zeus and Hera made eye contact with each other before turning their focuses back to Hades. "Obviously, the problem is in your head. Why not open it, find the problem, and then fix it?"

Zeus lolled his head as he thought about it. He took not too long to come up with a response, as the insistent pounding just continued and it was driving him mad. Becoming king, his radical son, and now the pounding in his head was becoming too much for him to handle. A simple solution was like a gift given to him by some unknown force of nature.

"Very well," Zeus agreed. "Summons one of the smiths. My son or Prometheus. Either one of them. Just bring them here and get this infernal banging to cease!" Zeus gripped his head harshly with both hands, groaning in agony as Hera attempted to comfort him.

Hades set his chalice down and scurried out of the tent, leaving his bident behind and racing to retrieve Hephaestus and Prometheus. His brother was still his brother, and no small quarrel would ever remove that blood relation that the two of them had. If Zeus was in pain, Hades would do what he could to assist him. And so he ran back to the makeshift home of the two blacksmiths and panted as he called to the two men busy at work.

"Zeus …" Hades breathed harshly. "Zeus … needs one of you … immediately. Bring an axe. Quickly!"

Both Prometheus and Hephaestus looked to each other before the younger smith grabbed an axe and the two ran closely behind Hades. The three swiftly returned to the tent of Zeus, his face had turned red and the mighty king fiercely stomped his foot on the ground in agony and anger.

"Make it end!" the thunderer roared. "Make it silence! Cut my head open if you must! Just make it end!" the king demanded.

While Hephaestus seemed reluctant in some small sense of fear that he may accidentally harm his father, Prometheus grabbed the axe from the young god's hands and ran up to the king. Even if Zeus was harmed in the process, Prometheus would have great fun in splitting open the king's head. He charged at Zeus with the axe while Hera shouted in fear. Before anyone could stop Prometheus, he drove the axe into Zeus' head, splitting it open.

"YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted as she leapt out of the opening, landing swiftly on her feet and making the ground shake when she touched it. Her brown, curly hair cascaded over her shoulders, out from the bottom of her golden helmet. Clad in armor and fully grown, she rose from her kneeling position on the ground, back to Zeus, but her face clear to Hades.

Her face was the color of cream with a slight tint of blush to her cheeks. Her eyes were ocean blue and her hair as brown as her father's, perhaps even more so. Her eyebrows were a bit bushy, but her face was well contoured and there was something very powerful about the way she carried herself. Golden armor gleamed on her body as she wore it over her white robes. She held a spear in her hand and carried a shield in the other. Golden sandals were strapped around her feet and she had the ferocity of Ares in her eyes, though there was some gentleness that lingered within them.

She was beautiful, but masculine. She was strong, but gentle. She was a child, but grown.

The strange woman shifted, so that she faced the one whom she had just escaped from. Prometheus removed the axe from Zeus' head, looking to the new woman in complete awe and amazement. How strange she was, yet, how enchanting. Prometheus was curious of her, so fascinated and interested in her. Where did she come from? How did she stand before them as she did now? So many questions danced around his head and all he desired to know at the moment was her name.

With the silence in the tent, the strange woman lowered her head in respect and spoke clearly, strongly, and her voice alone consumed the room and all those within it.

"King Zeus, I am the daughter of you and the Lady Metis," she began.

"Metis," Prometheus mumbled in sadness and shock.

"The consistent banging you heard in your head was my mother preparing my armor," she continued, showing off her beautiful suit of armor. "I am here to serve you and stand with the gods of Mount Olympus."

Zeus blinked his eyes before shifting slightly in his seat. Blood dripped down from the wound in his head, almost spilling into his eyes. He wiped away a few of the drops, preventing the red fluids from obstructing his vision. He swallowed hard, slightly embarrassed and taken aback by the mention of Metis' name.

"What is your name, child?" Zeus finally questioned, and all were desperate to hear the answer.

The woman replied with, "My mother named me Athena."

* * *

 **My mother told me that the original name she was going to give me was Athena, and so the goddess holds a special place in my heart. I am so glad I finally got up to her birth. As for Prometheus and Hephaestus, it really depends on which version of Greek Mythology you read as to who cuts open Zeus' head. The first version I was introduced to had Prometheus do the deed while several others say it was Hephaestus. To try and make it even, I had them both be present when it happens. It really doesn't mater who does it, but as I said, the first time I read this myth, it was Prometheus who did it. But if you think Hephaestus did it, that's fine. Whichever you prefer you can add in to the chapter. Again, any myths you know of and want to tell me about, drop it in a review or message me. Thanks again for reading and your patience. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Hopefully I'll have another chapter ready for New Year's! Thanks again!**


End file.
